Sept ans après
by corny94
Summary: Hinata Hyuga est une mère célibataire de vingt-cinq ans. Elle fait face avec courage aux difficultés qu'elle rencontre. Trouver un travail stable, payer ses factures, acheter un appartement et s'occuper à plein temps de son fils. Keisuke. Aussi turbulent qu'attachant. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas son premier amour père de son fils revient à Konoha accompagnée de sa fiancée...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**N**e stresse pas ma vieille, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller ! Me voici à mon quatrième entretien d'embauche en deux semaines. Celui-ci est pour un poste de caissière dans une supérette de quartier, situé à Konoha, la ville où je vis et je pouvais même m'y rendre à pied ! Il fallait absolument que je réussisse et je mettais toutes les chances de mon côté pour en tout cas. J'avais rassemblé mes longs cheveux noir et indisciplinés dans une tresse qui atteignait le bas de mon dos, mes yeux gris trop grand pour mon visage était recouvert à moitié par ma frange pour qu'ils aient l'air plus petit et j'avais essayé de caché mon opulente poitrine avec une chemise fermée jusqu'au col... C'était le mieux que je puisse faire pour avoir l'air un tant soit peu correcte.

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga ? Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

\- Oui…

J'arrangeais brièvement ma coiffure, lissai mon pantalon noir et suivait docilement la personne qui m'avait appelé. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux bruns et noués à leurs extrémités par un ruban, un pantalon bleu foncé et un haut bordeaux. Ses yeux étaient bruns avec de longs cils, des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, un nez aquilin et des lèvres roses et pleines. Il avait des traits délicats et fins comme une femme mais sa mâchoire carré, ses épaules robustes, sa pomme d'Adam révélaient bel et bien sa masculinité. Il devait avoir la trentaine tout au plus

Une fois installé à un bureau, mon stresse augmenta d'un cran…

\- Je me présente, je suis Haku Momochi et gérant de cette boutique. Enchanté.

\- Bon, bonjour…

\- Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en entrant, le magasin n'est pas très grand. Mais étant donné son amplitude horaire, il me faudrait une aide supplémentaire. Pourriez-vous vous décrire en quelques mots et me dire pourquoi je devrais vous embaucher ?

\- Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuga, vingt-cinq ans. J'ai déjà effectué un poste similaire auparavant dans une librairie en centre-ville. Je pourrais donc m'adapter plus facilement et vous n'aurez pas à m'expliquer les choses deux fois. Tentais-je avec un petit sourire. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail, j'ai un enfant dont je dois m'occuper et subvenir les besoins. C'est une source de motivation suffisante pour venir chaque jour et d'être ponctuelle et rigoureuse dans ce que je ferais.

\- Bien et quelles sont vos disponibilités ?

\- Travaillé en matinée ou début d'après-midi me conviendrait le mieux mais s'il faut vraiment je…

_***BIP BIP BIP***_

\- Oh, je suis désolée ! Bafouillais-je honteuse.

\- Décrochez, c'est peut-être important. Me sourit gentiment monsieur Momochi.

Sortant à la hâte mon téléphone portable de mon sac, je me figeais en voyant le nom s'afficher : Ecole.

\- Il faut vraiment que je décroche, pardon ! M'excusais-je à nouveau. Allô ? Oui, c'est sa maman… Qu-quoi ?! J'arrive immédiatement. Monsieur Momochi, je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu. Et désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps mais mon fils à…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. M'arrêta-t-il d'un geste de la main. Votre enfant est le plus important, allez-y.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Je saluais celui qui aurait pu être mon patron et fonçais à l'école.

Arrivant au pas de course, il m'attendait déjà sur un banc dans le hall d'accueil. A l'autre bout, je reconnus un de ses camarades de classe dans la même position. Lorsque mon fils me vit, son visage s'éclaira…

\- Maman ! Cria-t-il se jetant dans mes bras, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je suis là, calme-toi Keisuke… Chuchotais-je en caressant ces cheveux.

\- Bonjour Hyuga-san. S'éleva une autre voix.

\- Bonjour, Iruka-sensei. Je suis venu aussi rapidement que possible.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Venez, l'autre mère est arrivée, on va pouvoir discuter.

Nous nous installâmes dans une salle de classe. Keisuke préféra garder sa tête niché dans mon cou tandis que l'autre enfant était silencieux et la mère affichait un air contrarié.

\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Vociféra cette dernière les bras croisés et le regard inquisiteur. J'ai quand même quitté mon travail pour ça !

\- Je ne vous aurais pas faire venir pour rien, madame. Vos enfants en sont venus aux mains lors de notre cours d'art plastique. Ils devaient dessiner leur famille et quelques minutes après, ils se battaient. Aucun d'eux n'a voulu m'avouer la raison de leur différend. Je préfère que vous les rameniez chez vous et qu'ils s'excusent auprès de l'autre demain.

\- Tss, des broutilles… Viens, on s'en va chéri.

Laissant la mère s'en aller, je restais pour parler au professeur.

\- Excuse-toi auprès d'Iruka-sensei, Kei-kun.

\- Oui, maman… Pa-pardon d'avoir mit le bazar.

\- C'est bien, souriais-je. Excusez-moi pour le désagrément.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer quand nous sommes seuls, tu le sais. Et ne t'en fais pas, ça m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Répondis-il nostalgique.

\- Oui, des souvenirs lointains… Murmurais-je. Saluez Ayame-san pour moi !

Des souvenirs qui me ramenaient à lui… J'avais le même âge que Keisuke à l'époque de notre première rencontre.

**FLASH-BACK**

J'allais avoir sept ans et j'entrais tout juste dans ma nouvelle école… Très timide, je n'osais pas aller vers les autres. Et tout le monde sait comment les enfants peuvent être cruels entre eux… J'en faisais les frais.

\- Tes yeux sont trop moches, ils font peur ! S'écria un enfant dégouté.

-…

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Donne-moi plutôt tes rubans, ils sont trop jolies pour que tu les portes.

Devant mon manque de réaction, l'un d'entre eux commença à tirer sur mes cheveux pour me les arracher. Je me débattais comme je le pouvais mais rien à faire, j'étais trop faible…

\- Aïe !

\- Hey, vous là ! Arrêtez de l'embêter sinon vous aurez affaire à moi, Naruto Uzumaki, futur champion de natation !

\- Oh non pas lui !

Ce jeune garçon m'éblouie dès que mon regard se posa sur lui. Ses cheveux blonds étincelaient à la lueur du soleil et ces yeux bleus me rappelaient l'océan… Le reste fut bref, il fonça les poings en avant et se battu avec les autres élèves jusqu'à l'intervention de notre professeur. Tout le monde avait été puni… Entre deux lignes de punition, il m'avait parlé pour la première fois :

\- Tiens, j'ai récupéré tes rubans ! Murmura-t-il. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Hi-Hinata… Balbutiais-je.

\- Neh, les écoute pas Hina-chan, tu es la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vu ! Me sourit-il chaleureusement.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour une fillette de six ans pour tomber éperdument amoureuse…

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

Nous étions sur le chemin de la maison lorsque Keisuke s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue.

\- Je suis désolée maman… A cause de moi, tu ne vas pas avoir de travail ! Fit-il pleurnichant à nouveau.

M'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur, j'attrapais ses petites joues entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'es battu avec ton copain de classe pour commencer ?

\- Il… Il a dit qu'on était pas une famille parce que j'avais pas de papa !

\- Si tu n'avais pas de papa tu n'aurais jamais pu être ici avec moi. Dis-je en l'enlaçant

\- Je sais ! J'ai même la meilleure maman du monde, je te défendrais toujours !

\- Tu es mon petit super héros !

\- Ouais ! Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le même que le sien… Hormis ce sourire, il avait hérité de ces magnifiques yeux bleu innocent et malicieux à la fois. Tandis que ces cheveux bleutés et cette peau diaphane venait bien de mon côté de la famille…

Même s'il ne fait plus partie de ma vie, il m'a laissé la plus belle chose qui soit. Je ne regretterais jamais de lui avoir donné la vie.

\- Je veux que tu t'excuse auprès de ton ami demain.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que tu es un gentil garçon et que tu ne deviendras pas un homme en étant violent.

\- Mais…

\- Tu veux devenir un homme ?

\- Oui maman…

\- Merci Keisuke.

\- Dis, tu m'emmènerais à Ichiraku.

\- Si tu es sage, peut-être…

\- Yatta !

Et parfois cette subtile ressemblance m'étreignait le cœur à en pleurer… Ichiraku était _son_ restaurant préféré à lui aussi.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je préparais le dîner et que Keisuke dessinait, mon portable sonna :

\- Mochi, mochi ?

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga ? C'est monsieur Momochi, le gérant de la supérette. Notre entretien a été interrompu tout à l'heure mais j'aimerais tout de même vous laissez une chance. Une journée d'essai tout du moins, si vous n'avez pas perdu votre motivation évidemment.

\- Je… Oui, oui ! Acquiesçais-je vivement.

\- Parfait, demain neuf heures ?

\- Très bien, merci de me donner une chance.

\- Remerciez-moi demain si vous le voulez encore après votre journée de travail. Bonne soirée.

\- Au revoir !

Je raccrochai, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Je vais redoubler d'effort demain.

\- Maman pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Je commence un nouveau travail demain. Et si je réussis, on ira à Ichiraku !

\- Yeah ! S'écria-t-il alors que je le faisais tourner en l'air dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais avec quinze minutes d'avance après avoir déposé Kei-kun à l'école. Momochi-san m'accueilli gentiment comme la veille me mettant plus à l'aise. Il me tendit un tablier et m'expliqua mes activités de la journée. Un peu stressée au début, je ne prenais pas d'initiative mais Haku-san m'encouragea me laissant faire les choses à mon rythme. Le magasin était une petite surface avec une clientèle de quartier. Un coin boisson et produit frais (sandwiches, dessert, plats à réchauffer), un autre pour les conserves, pâtes, farines. Il y avait aussi quelques produits ménagers et un dernier rayon pour des livres ou magazines. Le minimum pour vivre ou en cas d'imprévus.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'une vendeuse si vous pouvez gérer votre magasin seul ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander alors que rangeait des conserves en rayon.

\- Je travaillais avec la personne avec qui je vis mais ce n'était pas son métier, elle a changé pour quelque chose qui lui correspondait mieux. Mais je ne peux pas gérer le magasin seul...

\- Même si j'ai un enfant et que des imprévus peuvent arriver vous voulez quand même me donner une chance ?

\- Oui, parce que bizarrement je me sentais concerné par votre situation qui m'arrivera peut-être un jour aussi... Mais surtout les autres entretiens n'ont pas été plus concluant, vous m'aviez l'air la plus intéressé et motivée par le poste. Avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci ? Bafouillais-je ne sachant quoi dire.

Et c'est avec joie qu'en fin de journée, Momochi-san m'annonça que j'étais engagée. Après l'avoir remercié mille et une fois, je partais récupérer Keisuke.

\- Bonsoir Yuhi-san ! Fis-je en entrant.

J'avais fais gardé Kei-chan après l'école par quelqu'un que je connaissais depuis longtemps et en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Elle était comme une mère de substitution pour moi. Et surtout elle a été présente lors de ma grossesse...

\- Alors cette première journée ? Me questionna-t-elle avec ces grands yeux rouges alors que je me déchaussai. Installe-toi, je nous prépare du thé.

\- Et Kei ?

\- Avec Atsumi. Me rassura-t-elle.

\- D'accord... Oh, j'ai été embauché ! Annonçais-je joyeusement.

Revenant avec son plateau, elle le posa pour m'enlacer, une étreinte rassurante comme elle l'avait toujours été. Même à ce moment-là...

**FLASH-BACK**

J'avais dix-sept ans, jeune diplômé,_ il_ venait de partir pour Tokyo afin de poursuivre ses études tout en poursuivant son programme de natation de haut niveau. Tandis que je tentais de préparer ma rentrée prochaine à la fac.

Je me trouvais chez Kurenai-sensei (ou Yuhi-san comme je l'appelle aujourd'hui) qui sortait juste de l'hôpital après son accouchement. Elle avait eu une petite fille, les cheveux que son défunt père, brun presque noir et ébouriffé mais des orbes rougeoyante comme sa mère, des vrais rubis... Je l'adorais déjà, me faisant un plaisir de la prendre dans mes bras pour la bercer ou la voir sourire. Et même si je devais étudier, ce petit bout m'aidait à me détendre et me permettais d'oublier _son_ départ.

Ce jour-là, Kurenai-sensei avait préparé mon gâteau préféré, un à la cannelle. Habituellement. Sauf cette fois-ci l'odeur me retourna l'estomac. Reposant Atsu-chan à la hâte dans son berceau, je me ruais au toilette pour y vomir mon repas. Je ne comprends pas... C'est vrai que ces derniers temps je n'étais pas dans mon assiette mais c'était sûrement dû à _son_ départ mais je mangeais correctement...

\- Hinata tu te sens mieux ? S'enquerra-t-elle.

\- Je dois vraiment être stressé. Tentais-je de plaisanter.

\- Assis-toi, il faut que je te pose quelques question.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as eu tes règles récemment ?

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Je ne sais plus, il n'y a pas si longtemps !

\- As-tu des envies particulières ?

\- Je mange un peu plus que d'habitude peut-être...

\- Est-ce que vous vous protégiez ?

\- Où, où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Qu'il faut acheter un test de grossesse et que tu effectue une prise de sang.

Stupéfaite au premier abord, cela a prit tout son sens quelques semaines plus tard. Ces doutes s'étaient confirmés.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

\- Tu reste dîner ce soir ? Demanda Yuhi me tirant de ma rêverie.

\- J'aurais bien voulu mais j'ai promis à Kei-kun de l'emmener à Ichiraku si j'obtenais ce boulot. Et tu sais comment il est...

\- Ichiraku ! Maman on y va, hein ?!

Mon fils venait de débarque tel une tornade suivi de Atsumi était encore plus jolie du haut de ses huit ans et demi qu'elle tenait à préciser.

\- Kei-chan ne pense qu'à manger ! On a même pas fini de jouer... Oh tata Hina ! Oka-san m'a offert une robe, tu as vu ?

\- Tu es aussi belle qu'une princesse ! Souriais-je tendrement.

\- On s'en fiche, je veux des râmens ! Et voir tonton Teuchi et Ayame-chan.

Il avait déjà enfin ses chaussures et son manteau prêt à partir. Aussi impatient et mal poli que son père...

\- Je suis désolée mon devoir m'appelle. Promis, je viendrais jouer avec toi la prochaine fois Atsumi-chan. Merci encore d'avoir gardé ce petit monstre, Yuhi-san !

\- Bonsoir Kei-kun, tu vas bien ?

\- Ayame-chan ! Maman a dit que je peux prendre ce que je veux parce qu'elle a un travail ! S'écria-t-il alors que je l'aidais à s'installer sur un tabouret du bar (il voulait faire comme les adultes).

\- C'est vrai Hinata ? Super ! Papa, elle a été embauchée.

\- Je... Moins fort s'il te plaît ! Rougissais-je. Je ne suis qu'à l'essai...

\- Félicitation ! Fit Teuchi de sa cuisine. On savait que tu y arriverais, pour la peine ce soir c'est moi qui offre !

\- N-non ! Vous m'avez déjà tellement aidé... Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais eu cet appartement.

\- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! S'emporta Ayame. Ca fait deux ans, j'emménageai avec Iruka, il fallait bien que l'appartement soit loué par quelqu'un.

\- Mais...

\- Tss, tais-toi et mange. M'ordonna le chef en posant un bol face à moi.

Ayame était la fille de Teuchi le propriétaire et chef du restaurant Ichiraku. Ayame se trouvait être également la fiancée de Iruka, le professeur de Keisuke. Tous trois m'ont aidé lorsque j'avais des difficultés pour trouver un logement. Grace à eux, je peux louer un deux pièces non loin du centre ville. Dans un quartier plutôt tranquille mais au-dessus de mes moyens si j'avais dû passer par une agence immobilière. L'appartement était composé d'un coin cuisine et salon ou je dormais sur un canapé-lit, une salle de bain avec une baignoire et la seule chambre était pour Kei-chan mais c'était normal, c'est mon enfant. Ayame avait insisté pour que je garde quelques meubles, une machine à laver et un four sous prétexte qu'Iruka en avait déjà... Ils avaient même payé le loyer tant que je n'avais pas d'emploi ! Il n'y a pas à dire j'avais la chance d'être bien entouré, à défaut d'avoir ma famille biologique à mes côtés... Yuhi-san, Iruka, Teuchi et Ayame, eux, étaient toujours là pour moi.

Pendant que je rêvassais Keisuke avait déjà entamé son plat, sans attendre évidemment. Quel goinfre ! Le regarder me rappelait lorsque nous mangions ensemble autrefois. Lui et moi.

\- Dis maman... Est-ce que je ressemble à papa ? M'interrogea Keisuke me prenant complètement au dépourvu.

\- Que... Pourquoi cette question ?

\- A l'école, mes copains disent toujours qu'ils ressemblent à leur maman ou papa... Mais je n'ai jamais vu papa alors j'ai pas répondu...

\- Oh... Pour commencer, ces magnifiques cheveux viennent de moi, dis-je en les lui caressant. Ce ravissant petit nez vient de ta grand-mère Hyuga. Ces lèvres de ton grand-père paternel... Mais tes grands et magnifique yeux bleu de ton papa. Cette tâche de naissance en forme de soleil autour de ton nombril aussi. Et bizarrement, ton goût pour les râmens et les farces sont de lui.

\- Papa aime les râmens ? Vrai de vrai ?!

\- Oui, parfois je lui en cuisinais moi-même.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi bon que ceux de tonton Teuchi !

\- Ca, je ne sais pas mais il terminait toujours son bol. Expliquais-je nostalgique.

\- Tu... Tu m'en feras aussi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Bien sûr. Allez fini tes nouilles, on va rentrer, tu as école demain.

\- Oui maman...

Je n'aime pas parler de lui... Surtout en public. Peu de personnes savent qui est le père de Keisuke. Pour sa carrière, il ne voudrait mieux pas qu'un enfant illégitime fasse son apparition dans les médias.

\- Hm, Hinata je peux te parler un moment ? Fit la fille de Teuchi me sortant de ma torpeur.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Répondis-je en la suivant à l'arrière boutique.

\- C'est à dire que...

\- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être gêné...

\- Tu vois Iruka m'a dit que... Enfin, il a reçu un coup de fil et... C'est pas évident à dire...

\- Dis-moi.

\- Naruto va revenir...

\- ... Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas exactement... Mais il fallait que tu le sache.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

** N**ous sommes allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, dans l'herbe près de la rivière. Comme nous le faisions souvent après les cours dans le dos de mon père. Et pour se retrouver seuls tous les deux. C'était un endroit en bordure de la ville, avec un lac aux pieds de statues de pierre en forme de visages. Il était appelé le Lac Hokage. C'était insolite mais nous passions parfois des après-midi entières ici, notre coin secret à nous. L'année scolaire se terminait bientôt, nous n'allions pas poursuivre nos études ensemble. Cependant peu m'importe à ce moment-là... Je croyais que notre amour allait être plus fort que la distance. _Naïve que j'étais !_

\- Tu sais même quand je serais à Tokyo, je penserais à toi tout le temps ! M'assura-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tout le temps ? Insistais-je pour le taquiner.

\- Oui !

Et je bois ses paroles. Parce que malgré ces entraînements matinaux ou tardifs, ces compétitions qui avait parfois lieu à l'autre bout du pays, il m'appelle, m'envoi des messages ou m'écrit. A chaque fois.

\- Et toi tu penseras à moi pendant que tu feras tes études d'Art ? Il ne faudrait pas te laisser distraire par les modèles nus hein !

\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra...

\- Comment ça ?!

\- S'il est grand, musclé, blond et qu'il fait de la natation, je pourrais craquer !

Il me fait son fameux sourire qui me charme tant et se penche pour me voler un baiser.

\- Tu verras dans trois ans j'aurais terminé mon programme. Je reviendrais à Konoha et on habitera tous les deux. Bien sûr, je continuerais les compétitions et toi tu seras une peintre reconnue ! Mais surtout on sera enfin ensemble et nous ne nous cacherons plus de ton père... Déclara-t-il en se rallongeant pour fixer le ciel. Ca serait tellement...

\- Hm... Acquiesçais-je en entremêlant nos doigts.

\- Je t'aime Hinata.

\- M-moi aussi Naruto.

Soudain je me réveille en sursaut et en sueur, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais rapidement pour les oublier. Comme cette histoire qui est enterré depuis sept ans. Oui, il va revenir mais je ne viendrais pas l'accueillir alors il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète. C'est un inconnu désormais... Alors pourquoi, pourquoi, je ne suis toujours pas passé à autre chose ?

Les jours passèrent et je trouvais mon rythme à la supérette. Monsieur Momochi était un ange avec moi. Il me demandait toujours comment allait Keisuke. Notre vie se portait à merveille ces dernières semaines ! Peut-être un peu trop même. Mon côté négatif surement... Mais j'avais vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Hinata-san, je vais te laisser seule pour la soirée. M'annonce Haku.

\- Oh, vous êtes superbe. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de le complimenter.

Ses longs cheveux brun habituellement lâché, avait été savamment ressemblé sur le côté par un élastique. Il portait une chemise blanche ajusté avec les premiers boutons ouverts et un pantalon noir très habillé. Il avait l'air encore plus raffiné que d'ordinaire.

\- Merci... Rougit-il. Zabuza m'a invité au restaurant.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

\- Bonne soirée et appelle-moi si tu as un problème !

Je lui fis un signe d'au revoir alors qu'il s'éloignait. Je l'enviais... Sa relation avec son compagnon. Même s'il a prit un certain temps avant de m'avouer que c'était un homme, de peur de me choquer je pense... Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'ils sont ensemble, avec des hauts et bas certainement mais le résultat est là. Ils sont heureux ! C'est ce que je souhaite depuis toujours en fait... Si seulement, il n'avait pas... _Non Hinata ne recommence pas à y penser_. Tu es une jeune femme forte et autonome ! Ton fils est intelligent, adorable et surtout en bonne santé. Voilà ce qui compte. Par contre, il faut que j'arrête de me par...

\- Bonjour ! Est-ce que vous vendez des lunettes de natation ? S'exclama un homme dont la voix ne m'est pas inconnu.

\- Désolée nous ne vendons pas d'article de spo... Kiba-kun !

\- Salut Hina-chan !

Je fis le tour du comptoir pour le rejoindre. Mais il fut plus rapide en m'entourant de ses bras pour me soulever et me faire tourner en l'air. Je ne pus me retenir de rire...

Kiba Inuzuka est mon ami le plus proche et le plus précieux. Nos familles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait d'un charmant jeune homme, du même âge que moi. Nous avons été ensemble de la crèche jusqu'au lycée. Grand brun aux yeux noisettes et espiègle. Des épaules larges et musclés comme seuls les nageurs professionnels peuvent en avoir. Il a tatoué des triangles rouges en forme de crocs sur ses joues, cela impressionne autant ses concurrents que les femmes. Selon le point de vue, on peut dire que c'est un homme séduisant avec un air sauvage. Il fait partit de ces personnes que je peux compter sur les doigts de la main, en qui j'ai confiance, à qui je donnerais n'importe quoi en échange de son bonheur. Il a été là pour moi quand Naruto m'a quitté, pendant ma grossesse et à la naissance de Keisuke même après, allant parfois jusqu'à se déguiser en père noël pour lui ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans lui... Mais il est parti il y a un an à cause de son métier, une opportunité dans le club d'Osaka. Et le voilà de retour !

\- Quand est-ce que tu es revenue ? L'interrogeais-je alors qu'il me repose au sol.

\- Ce matin même, je n'ai pas encore défait mes valises ! Je tiens à te dire que ce petit tablier te va à ravir et que tu es de plus en plus jolie.

\- Oh arrête Kiba-kun, tes compliments ne fonctionnent pas avec moi ! Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais ici ?

\- J'ai appelé Shino.

\- Roh... Il aurait pu me prévenir de ton retour !

Shino Aburame. Tout comme Kiba, il m'était proche, je les ai connus à la même période. Par contre sa carrière était tout autre. Il avait suivi celle de ces parents, l'étude des insectes, partant régulièrement à la recherche de nouvelles espèces dans des pays reculés. Un passionné jusqu'au bout. Lui aussi était plutôt grand et mince sans être trop musclé. Un brun ténébreux qui se cachait derrière une paire de lunette de soleil et un grand col. Ca lui donnait un air mystérieux que les femmes savaient apprécier.

\- Lui en veut pas, je lui ai demandé de garder le secret pour te surprendre. Sinon à quelle heure tu finis ?

\- Vingt deux heures.

\- On pourrait boire un verre après ? J'ai trop de chose à te raconter et je veux voir Kei !

\- Oui, évidemment. Répondis-je enthousiaste. Il faudra patienter pour Keisuke, il fait une soirée pyjama avec Atsumi-chan.

\- Tu verras, on les mariera dans quelques années !

\- Qu-quoi, hors de question !

\- Haha, une vraie mère poule ! Je t'attendrais, à toute à l'heure.

Plus tard, il m'emmena dans le bar du seul hôtel luxueux de Konoha. Celui dont le prix de la chambre peut aller jusqu'à un nombre à cinq chiffres, où l'on ne peut pas entrer sans montrer un certain signe de richesse. Des bijoux luxueux, des vêtements de marques, avoir un certain maintient ou être une célébrité local, comme Kiba-kun. Ce qui l'autorisait à porter un baggy et un sweat-shirt rouge dans un endroit aussi prestigieux. Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise ici... Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai plus l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit. Depuis que mon père m'a mise à la porte en apprenant ma grossesse et mon souhait de le garder.

**FLASH-BACK**

Je l'avais décidé, il fallait que je lui avoue. Nous étions dans son bureau. Ce dernier était tout de bois massif avec des coins en acier, froid, austère et sombre comme lui... Ses coudes posés dessus, son menton entre ses doigts et son regard inquisiteur me transperçait alors que je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler pour me déranger pendant mon travail ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

\- _Des reproches, toujours des reproches..._ Pensais-je. Je, je vais arrêter mes études.

Ses yeux se plissèrent devenant des fentes où brillaient ces prunelles opales. Un frisson me parcouru l'échine...

\- Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre.

\- J'arrête l'université le mois prochain. Répétais-je.

\- Tu rigole j'espère ! S'écria-t-il. Après tout ce que j'ai investis en toi ?! Pour quelle raison, je te pris ?

\- ...

\- Allez dis-moi, assume tes paroles !

\- Je... Je suis enceinte. Bafouillais-je enfin sans le regarder dans les yeux, appréhendant sa réaction.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Je me levais lentement de ma chaise et ouvrait la fermeture éclair de mon sweat pour dévoiler mon ventre rebondit que j'avais caché ces derniers mois. Je le vis se crisper, chercher ces mots et bafouiller un mot :

\- Co-comment ?!

Je sentis la déception dans sa voix, pire je le voyais dans ces yeux. Ces projets, l'avenir qu'il voyait tout tracé pour moi s'effondrait. Mais il se reprit la seconde suivante :

\- Qui est-ce ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Qui est le petit effronté qui t'as mise enceinte ?! Je veux son nom !

\- Pardon...

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? Le prénom de Naruto ? Il n'était même pas au courant. Il m'avait abandonné, quitté. Il en voyait une autre. Naruto ne m'aimait plus et mon père ne m'aimera plus jamais lui aussi.

\- Tu n'avoueras pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas tord, je l'aurais tué.

\- ...

\- Tu en es à combien de mois ?

\- Six mois.

\- Je t'autorise à rester jusqu'à ton accouchement. Une fois que ce bâtard sera né, tu quitteras le manoir.

\- _Bâtard ?_ Quoi ?

\- Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux. Tu es la honte de la famille. Je ne veux plus jamais te croiser, ni que tu ne m'adresse la parole c'est compris ?

\- Oui...

\- Et surtout ne m'appelle plus "Oto-san", plus jamais. Trancha-t-il. Sors maintenant.

\- Au revoir... Hyuga-sama.

Et la seconde où je refermais la porte derrière moi, un vacarme monstre résonna à l'intérieur du bureau. J'aurais préféré qu'il me hurle dessus, qu'il me frappe plutôt que ça. Cette froideur, comme si je n'étais personne. Comme si je n'avais jamais été sa fille. Je ne pus cette fois-ci retenir mes larmes. Les premières depuis que j'ai appris ma grossesse.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

\- _Tout était une question d'honneur chez les Hyuga..._ Pensais-je.

\- Houhou, Hinata-chan ? Tu n'écoute pas ce que je dis, hein !

\- Désolée. Hm, je ne suis plus habituée à ce genre d'ambiance guindé. Ca me met mal à l'aise, je ne suis plus à ma place dans des endroits comme ça... Même boire dans ce bar est hors de mes moyens. C'est assez comique quand on connait la fortune des Hyuga...

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise. De un, c'est moi qui offre. De deux, tu mérite plus que n'importe qui une vie comme celle-là. Me dit Kiba en montrant le lieu d'une main. De trois, tu es magnifique, aucune raison pour toi d'être gêné. Tu n'as pas besoin de vêtements de marques ou de bijoux et encore moins d'un pot de peinture sur le visage pour être belle. Au contraire, tu es trop bien pour moi.

Kiba et son éternel sourire charmeur. Il n'a jamais caché son affection pour moi. Lorsque Naruto est parti, il s'est déclaré et m'a juré qu'il prendrait en charge le bébé... Cependant il n'a pas attendu de réponse de ma part étant donné les circonstances. Moi, enceinte, seule et presque à la rue. Si je devais lui donner une réponse maintenant, ça serait...

\- Au fait, bonne nouvelle ! Je reste à Konoha pendant un mois, mon club m'a autorisé à faire mes entraînements ici. On pourra rattraper le temps perdu ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait quelque chose tous ensemble...

\- C'est une bonne idée et puis tout le monde sera ravi de te revoir après un an.

Nos boissons arrivèrent et nos discussions dérivèrent sur sa vie à Osaka puis la mienne celle de Keisuke. Jusqu'à reparler de nos souvenirs d'adolescences.

\- Je me souviens que tu passais des heures à dessiner... Tu avais un tel talent ! T'as quand même réussi à gagner le concours d'Art plastique en Terminale. Tu t'exerces toujours ?

\- Oh, tu sais avec Keisuke et mon travail... Répondis-je en crispant mes doigts autour de mon verre.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvaise chose. Répondit-il en m'attrapant mon autre main.

Oui, le dessin, ma passion. Depuis que je savais tenir un crayon, j'en avais toujours un en main. Même si ma préférence était pour la peinture. Lorsque j'avais le matériel je peignais des heures durant, des paysages, des portraits ce qui m'inspirait. Mais j'ai dû arrêter, parce que j'ai eu Kei et que je n'ai aucunement les moyens de me payer les fournitures nécessaires pour continuer. Parfois, je m'autorise à gribouiller sur le coin de mes factures pour ne pas trop perdre le coup de crayon, même si au fond cela ne m'apporte rien. Un autre rêve qui s'est évanouie.

\- Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? Vous osez me servir ça ?!

Non loin de nous, une femme hurlait sur un serveur, rouge de honte. De là où je me trouvais je n'apercevais que sa longue chevelure blonde et sa sublime robe rouge moulante venant sûrement d'un grand créateur. Peut-être était-ce un mannequin ? Elle semblait si mince... Si elle n'était pas aussi agressive, je l'aurais trouvé charmante. Bizarrement, sa voix me rappelait quelqu'un ?

\- Toutes mes excuses madame. Nous allons vous faire autre chose. Se confondit le serveur en excuse.

\- Il y a plutôt intérêt. Je vous rappelle que ma mère est Minoku Akuma, la présidente du club de natation de Tokyo ! Et qu'elle est une très grande amie de votre maire Tsunade ! Vociféra-t-elle.

Je me souviens maintenant...

\- Quelle folle, je plains le pauvre type qui l'accompagne. Neh, Hinata-chan ? M'interrogea mon meilleur ami. Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

Je me levais prête à m'enfuir lorsque sa voix résonna dans le bar.

\- Shion, arrête ton cinéma et rassis-toi immédiatement, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais Naru-chan...

\- Tu m'as promis.

\- Pardon...

Toujours le même timbre... Mon estomac se retourne, mon cœur rate un battement et mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suppliais Kiba du regard de me sortir de là. Il comprit lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule.

\- D'accord, partons. Dit-il en se levant.

\- Merci... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ca se voit pas ? Je te prends la main. On aura juste l'air de deux amoureux qui ont hâte de se retrouver seul. M'expliqua mon ami avec un clin d'œil.

Ses doigts entrelacés aux miens me mettaient mal à l'aise... Mais il affichait un si grand sourire que je n'eus pas le cœur de délier nos mains.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Me demanda-t-il en arrangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille

\- Oui, merci... Excuse-moi d'avoir réagit comme ça. Répondis-je en m'écartant légèrement de lui.

Il m'avait ramené à mon appartement, Kiba ne voulait pas prendre le risque que je m'évanouisse.

\- Culpabilise pas. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que c'était lui. Ici à Konoha, quoi !

\- Tu, tu aurais dû le saluer. C'est ton ami après tout.

\- Non était, me corrigea Kiba. Et puis je l'ai croisé il y a quelques mois lors d'un tournoi. Il m'a à peine adressé la parole. Je sais pas, c'était bizarre. Tout de façon, c'est pas comme si nous avions gardés contact...

\- Ah...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Mentis-je.

Je mens comme je respire. J'ai passé ces dernières semaines à y penser. Non, même plusieurs années que je réfléchis à cette éventualité. Que faire si l'on se retrouve tous les deux ? Quels sentiments ressentirais-je ? Joie ? Nostalgie ? Colère ? Tristesse ? Une chose est claire dans ma tête, c'est qu'il ne rencontre pas Keisuke... Jamais. Pas dans ces conditions. Ni dans aucune autre d'ailleurs. Et surtout pas après la façon dont il m'a quitté.

**FLASH-BACK**

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre ce jour-là, devant mon ordinateur. Ce dernier était posé sur mon bureau face à la fenêtre et à côté se trouvait mon chevalet. Une toile vierge était installée dessus. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je n'avais pas touché un pinceau. J'étais trop préoccupée par les bouleversements qui se déroulaient dans ma vie actuellement...

Mais si je me trouvais devant mon écran, c'est que Naruto et moi avions un petit rituel. Celui de se retrouver une fois par semaine sur Skype. Même si ça faisait à peine quatre mois qu'il se trouvait à Tokyo, nous avions dû mal à nous joindre depuis plusieurs semaines... Néanmoins, je comprenais. Naruto avait beaucoup d'entraînement tardif. Ces appels et ces messages se faisaient plus rares. Il avait l'air de s'éloigner et j'étais inquiète... Comme si ma grossesse ne suffisait pas.

_Ah, il vient de se connecter..._ Naruto m'avait appelé pour convenir ce "rendez-vous", un peu plus tôt. Il avait été très bref... J'ouvrais la conversation et acceptais l'invitation vidéo. Je suis excitée et en même temps j'appréhende de le voir enfin. Il était temps de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Lorsque quand je vis son visage, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et je ravalais mon sourire. Lui si jovial et souriant affichait une mine sérieuse presque grave.

\- Bonjour Naruto-kun, tentais-je.

\- Hey, Hinata-chan... Répondit-il faiblement sans pour autant me regarder.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air très...

\- Oh, tu sais les entraînements sont intensifs... Mais j'aime ça.

\- Je vois...

\- La vie à Tokyo est tellement différente de celle de Konoha. Je rencontre des gens tous les jours, je découvre de nouveaux endroits et je vis de nouvelles expériences. Et c'est de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle...

_Ca n'annonçait rien de bon._ Je me tendais sur ma chaise et posant ma main sur mon ventre par réflexe. Le bébé bougeait. Il fallait je lui dise...

\- Moi aussi, je dois t'avouer quelque cho... Commençais-je.

\- Je suis déjà au courant pour lui.

\- Qu-quoi ? M'étranglais-je.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fais le bon choix. Ca me va.

\- _Qui, qui a pu lui dire ? Pourquoi ?_ Tu... Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas en colère ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Rétorqua Naruto. Je comprends que la distance n'aide pas à prendre ce genre de décision. Tu as bien fait.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis soulagée... Soufflais-je. Je ne pensais pas que tu l'accepterais. On est jeune alors je croyais que tu...

\- Nah au contraire ! A vrai dire j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, moi aussi ! Souriait-il joyeusement

Mon cœur venait de se briser, mon monde s'écroulait. Je ne savais plus comment réagir...

\- Hinata-chan ?

\- C'est... C'est de ça dont tu parlais. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, soufflais-je. Ca me parait plus clair maintenant. C'est pour cette raison que tu ne m'envois plus de message ou que tu ne prends plus la peine d'y répondre ?

\- Attends, tu ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare ? Me demanda-t-il surprit.

\- Non... Mais visiblement toi, oui.

\- Hina...

\- J'espère qu'elle t'apportera ce que je n'ai pas pu te donner, l'interrompis-je.

\- Arrête, je ne comprends pas. Toi et...

\- Tu as raison, la distance est difficile mais elle facilite les choses parfois. Poursuivais-je.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire, bon sang ?! S'énerva-t-il au travers de l'écran.

\- Rien... Cela n'a plus _**aucune importance**_. Je ne veux plus te voir. Jamais. Ne cherche pas non plus à me contacter. Et si tu as le malheur de croiser ma route un jour, fait comme si je n'existais pas. Oublie-moi, compris ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, je fermais cette conversation maudite.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

Les jours suivants furent un calvaire, j'ai sombré. Restant enfermé dans ma chambre, jusqu'au terme de ma grossesse. Pendant ce temps-là, Naruto faisait la une de la presse : " Naruto Uzumaki, jeune nageur prometteur se met en couple avec Shion Akuma, fille de la présidente de son club de natation !" Suivit d'une série de photo du couple. Ca m'a rendu malade.

Kiba, Shino, ma petite sœur Hanabi, mon cousin Neji, sa petite amie Tenten ainsi que Kurenai avaient accouru à mon chevet. Les seuls à être au courant de ma relation avec lui. Si l'on omettait ces meilleurs amis Sasuke et Sakura qui devaient surement être au courant de cette nouvelle liaison. Mais ils ne savaient rien sur le bébé que je portais, heureusement. Hors de question de me rendre plus ridicule ou de faire honte aux Hyuga et encore moins à _lui_ dont la carrière évoluait tout juste. Le regard des autres sur moi, la mère adolescente et ceux de ma famille qui m'avait déshérité me faisait déjà assez souffrir à ce moment-là. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Lui qui a une petite amie parfaite, une carrière sportive parfaite, la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Il lui a fallu quatre mois pour me remplacer tandis qu'au bout de sept ans je n'avais toujours pas refais ma vie. _Pathétique !_

Le pire après tout ce temps, selon les médias c'est que la vie lui souriait toujours autant. Maintenant fiancé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se marier et fonder une famille. Avoir des enfants comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, donner l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu en étant orphelin. Si seulement il savait...

\- Hinata ?

\- Pardon, tu disais Kiba-kun ?

\- Je me demandais si tu... _***BIP BIP BIP***_

Son téléphone portable l'interrompit. Je lui fis signe pour qu'il réponde.

\- Mochi, mochi ? ... Ca va ? ... Hm, quoi ?! Dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil. Non, non pas de problème. Je lui dirais, ouais vingt heures à Ichiraku. Raccrocha-t-il en soupirant. C'était Shino.

\- Il va bien ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Oui, rien à voir. En fait, l'idée du repas que j'ai eu tout à l'heure à déjà été organisé. Le week-end prochain.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

\- Parce que... C'est Naruto qui l'a organisé avec sa fiancée. Et il t'a invité.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de commentaire... Alors merci à ceux qui prit la peine de le faire. Ca me motive pour la suite. J'ai quelques chapitre d'avance. Je les posterais dès que j'aurais le temps. A la prochaine ! :)_

**Réponses aux commentaires :**

**Streema :** Bonjour, tu es la première qui commente ma fanfiction alors merci ! Et en effet, Naruto n'est au courant de rien du tout. J'espère que le second chapitre t'auras plus autant que le premier.

**tchaillya :** Enorme surprise même ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire.

**naidja52200, Fanamanga, Angeli-chan, Tomoe, ophelie.r, jude :** Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements !


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**P**lusieurs jours que je ne dormais plus. Depuis que Kiba m'avait fait cette annonce... Est-ce que je devais m'y rendre ? Pourquoi étais-je invitée ? Alors que je ne devais plus exister à ces yeux. Peut-être savait-il pour Keisuke ?! Non impossible. Pas une fois il aurait pu...

\- Hinata-san, pourquoi range-tu les magazines à l'envers ?

Haku-san venait de me sortir de ma torpeur et en effet je faisais n'importe quoi !

\- Tu m'as l'air distraire ces derniers temps, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais me confier à lui... Il s'agissait de mon patron. Mais il avait trente-cinq ans et certainement plus d'expérience de la vie que moi...

\- C'est un peu personnel.

\- Tu veux en discuter après le travail autour d'un thé ? M'interrogea-t-il avec son air chaleureux?

\- Merci, Momochi-san.

C'est un peu plus légère que je poursuivis le cours de la journée. A la fin de mon service, nous nous installâmes dans l'arrière de la boutique tandis que Zabuza-san, son compagnon s'occupait la boutique en son absence. Je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois quelques jours auparavant, j'avais été tellement surprise ! Pour je ne sais quel raison, je pensais que son compagnon serait un bel homme classe et distingué. Je vous laisse imaginer ma tête lorsque j'ai vu arrivée une armoire en glace tout en muscle. Les cheveux noirs coupés très court avec des yeux noir et profond à faire froid dans le dos ainsi que des cicatrices parsemé sur son visage et ces bras. Et pour la côté classe il fallait oublier, la plupart du temps il portait un jogging et un sweat... Malgré la mauvaise impression qu'il m'avait faite, il me remercia vivement pour l'aide que j'apportais quotidiennement à Haku. Mais lorsque Zabuza me sourit il fit apparaitre une dentition aussi pointue que celle d'un requin et j'étais tombée dans les pommes. La honte ! Après m'être excusé un million de fois, j'ai été pardonné sous les rire de mon patron et la gêne de Zabuza-san.

\- Alors quel garçon te met dans cet état ? Fit mon patron me sortant une fois de plus de ma rêverie.

\- Que... Comment ?

\- Par déduction. Cela aurait concerné Keisuke, tu m'en aurais parlé directement. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille. Il ne restait plus que l'amour.

\- Vous êtes doué. Soufflais-je.

\- Raconte-moi tout. Sourit-il en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

\- Hm, vous avez toujours été avec Zabuza-san ?

\- Tu veux savoir si nous avons déjà été séparés ? Oui, une fois au début de notre relation.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque j'étais au lycée. J'avais quinze ans et lui vingt-cinq. Pour couronner le tout, c'était mon professeur de sport.

\- Oh !

\- Oui, dit-il nostalgique. Il m'a soigné après que je me sois blessé pendant son cours. A cause de mon physique efféminé, les garçons prenaient un malin plaisir à me faire des farces. Pour une fois qu'on prenait soin de moi, ça m'a charmé. Même si pour lui c'était normal de s'occuper de son élève. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis déclarer. Evidemment j'ai essuyé un refus. J'étais son élève, trop jeune et un garçon qui plus est. Pourtant, je n'ai pas perdu espoir. Je savais qu'il était fait pour moi que...

\- Vous le sentiez, au plus profond de vous même.

\- Exactement. Ca a duré pendant trois ans. N'importe quel moment était bon pour le voir, je mangeais avec lui pendant la pause, je restais l'aider après les cours et parfois il me raccompagnait. Et c'est à la remise des diplômes que j'ai retenté ma chance. A ma grande surprise, il m'a accepté tel que j'étais. C'est plus tard, qu'il m'a avoué que n'avait jamais eu de doute sur mes sentiments d'adolescent mais qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir avec son élève. Question d'éthique... Sauf que cela aurait été trop beau. Des rumeurs ont commencés à circuler en ville, les gens disaient que nous étions dégoutants, que Zabuza avait abusé de moi. Il n'a pas supporté qu'on salisse notre relation, il a rompu. Pendant un mois. La séparation a été trop dure pour nous. Il est venu me retrouver un soir après le travail et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés. On a déménagé ici à Konoha pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de chance tous les deux...

\- On s'est trouvés au bon moment.

Il faut croire que lui et moi n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout... A toi de me dire ton histoire.

\- C'est compliqué. Rougissais-je.

\- J'ai du temps devant moi.

\- Par où commencer ? J'avais à peine six ans quand on s'est rencontrés. Moi aussi, je me faisais maltraiter par mes camarades. Il est venu me sauver en quelque sorte. Depuis, je le suivais du regard. Nous sommes devenus amis à ce moment-là. On s'amusaient comme les autres enfants. Des ballades à vélo, des pique-nique, on grimpaient aux arbres et se baignaient au lac Hokage. On a tout partagé jusqu'au collège tout du moins. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Il est tombé amoureux d'une fille. Jolie, intelligente et extravertie. Moi qui avais peu d'amis à cause de ma timidité, petite et garçon manqué avec mes cheveux court, je faisais pâle figure. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il rejetait ce que j'avais toujours été... Et les sentiments que je cachais par la même occasion. J'avais tellement honte que j'ai pris la pire décision possible. J'ai arrêté de lui parler, je ne sortais plus avec lui et je l'ignorais quand il voulait me parler. Au début, c'était dure mais j'ai tenue pendant un an. Jusqu'à une certaine nuit, nous avions quatorze ans. Il a déboulé dans ma chambre. A savoir que quand je vivais chez mes parents, tout était très sécurisé. Des gardes du corps, des caméras... Alors le voir entrer par la fenêtre et se trouver devant moi... Je n'y croyais pas. Il avait prit tous ces risques et je trouvais ça tellement...

\- Romantique ?

\- Oui, rougissais-je une fois de plus. Il avait le don de me faire chavirer et agir comme un prince... Mais j'ai eu assez de culot pour lui dire qu'il ne devrait pas être là et que nous n'étions plus amis. Parce que je l'aimais trop pour ça. Vous auriez vu sa tête ! Stupéfait, gêné et en colère. Et puis il a éclaté. En disant que c'était stupide, qu'il avait besoin de moi, de me voir, de me parler et de me toucher... Que je lui manquais trop. Et je l'ai embrassé pour le faire taire mais surtout j'en avais envie. Il m'avait tellement manqué ! Et je lui ai dis : " Il n'y a que de cette façon que je te veux à mes côtés". Il m'a répondu avec un baiser. Notre relation à débuté comme ça. Ca a duré quatre ans.

\- Pourquoi vous...

\- Il est partit pour ses études et il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'est pas revenu à Konoha depuis... Sept ans. Bêtement, j'ai crus qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Enfin ça c'était il y a trois jours.

\- Tu l'as croisé ? Demanda Momochi-san curieux.

\- Pas exactement. Mon ami l'a vu mais lui ne m'a pas remarqué. Et ce week-end, il a organisé une soirée avec nos anciens amis de lycée pour nous présenter sa fiancée... Il... Il m'y a convié. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Je vois... Tu as toujours des sentiments pour cet homme ?

\- Par, pardon ?! No, non pas après tout ce temps. Bégayais-je pitoyablement.

\- Au risque de paraître encore plus indiscret, c'est le père de Keisuke n'est-ce pas ?

\- ...

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Ton premier amour qui est le père de ton enfant, de retour au bout de sept ans, il y a de quoi être perturber. Ils se sont déjà rencontrés ?

Je baissais la tête honteuse. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça honnêtement avec qui que ce soit. Pas même Kurenai, qui par peur de me blesser n'a jamais osé me poser ce genre de question.

\- L'amour ça ne se commande pas... Chuchota Haku.

\- Non, je... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Fais-toi belle, ai l'air confiante. Tu es une jeune mère, une femme courageuse et forte. C'est cet aspect de toi que je connais et que tu dois montrer. Non pas pour le reconquérir mais pour qu'il voit ce qu'il a raté ! M'encouragea-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

Ces compliments me firent l'effet d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène et de courage. J'allais me montrer sous mon meilleur jour et non comme celle qui a des difficultés à boucler ces fins de mois et qui donne tout à son enfant plutôt de s'occuper d'elle. Non, ça il ne doit pas le savoir !

Le jour-J est finalement arrivé. Je me sens mal, très mal. J'amenais Kei-kun chez Yuhi-san, le temps de la soirée et repasserais le récupérer le plus tôt possible. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser là-bas !

\- Maman ? M'appela Keisuke. Tu es trop jolie aujourd'hui !

\- Tu es adorable, mon cœur ! Fondais-je devant son sourire et ces grands yeux bleus.

J'avais enfilé la seule jupe que je possédais. Elle était bleu marine et évasé sur le bas, elle m'arrivait au niveau de mes genoux. Je l'avais assortie avec un débardeur blanc fluide et légèrement décolleté avec un gilet couleur pêche ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine. Pour finir ma tenue, j'avais rassemblé mes longs cheveux dans une tresse et poser une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire. Je n'achetais pas de produit de beauté et rarement de nouveaux vêtements. Toutes mes économies étaient consacrés exclusivement à Keisuke.

\- Tu vas rencontrer ton prince ce soir ! Renchéri ce dernier.

\- _S'il savait..._ Peut-être mais pour l'instant tu es mon seul et unique petite prince.

Il me serra la main un peu plus fort, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Nous arrivâmes chez Yuhi-san, qui nous accueilli avec un air inquiet. Kei ne le remarqua pas et s'échappa pour rejoindre Atsumi.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir y aller ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

\- C'est ce soir ou jamais pour tirer un trait sur le passé. Définitivement. Répondis-je.

\- Tu compte lui dire pour...

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais vu les circonstances, il y a peu de chance.

\- Oui. En tout cas tu es superbe et à défaut de lui plaire, tu trouveras peut-être quelqu'un.

\- Haha, Kei-kun m'a dit la même chose.

\- C'est normal on veut te voir heureuse. Dit Kurenai en posant une main sur ma joue. Il faut que tu pense à toi au lieu de penser aux autres.

\- Je... Je sais. Rougissais-je gênée.

\- Tu vas rejoindre Kiba et Shino, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, il faut que j'y aille d'ailleurs.

\- Bonne chance ! Fit-elle en m'étreignant fortement. Si jamais il te fait pleurer, j'irais lui mettre un coup là où je pense moi-même.

\- Yuhi-san ! Rétorquais-je faussement outrée.

\- File, dite au revoir les enfants !

\- A tout à l'heure maman !

\- Bisous tata !

Je rejoignais les garçons à quelques rue du restaurant. Shino si froid habituellement m'accorda une brève étreinte et Kiba me sauta presque dessus.

\- Ca va aller ? Tu te sens capable d'affronter cette situation ?

\- Vous vous êtes passés le mot, c'est ça ? Toi, Shino, Yuhi-san, même Keisuke... J'essais de ne pas paniquer mais vous ne m'aidez pas. Pourtant vous connaissez ma réaction quand je suis trop stressé...

\- Vu le nombre de fois où on t'a ramassé évanouie quand Naruto t'adressait la parole... Je m'en rappelle ça, oui ! Se moque doucement Kiba tandis que Shino acquiesce.

\- Hey, c'est pas gentil ! Souriais-je à mon tour.

\- Je te préfère comme ça. Fit Shino.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu viens de sourire... Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce n'était pas arrivé. C'est cette femme-là que tu es aujourd'hui plus une adolescente. Répondit mon ami nageur. Nous serons toujours à tes côtés ! Prête ?

\- Oui... Allons-y !

Ca y est nous y voilà. Ichiraku se trouve devant nous. J'aperçois Ayame-san qui nous fait signe. Mon ventre se tord nerveusement et mes mains sont moites. Mon ami brun passa le premier, moi la seconde et Shino en dernier. _Au pire si je tombe dans les vapes, il me rattrapera_, me dis-je pour moi-même. Ayame nous indique une grande salle ou aurait lieu le repas. Je compris d'un regarde qu'_ils_ n'étaient pas encore arrivés, à mon plus grand soulagement... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais lorsque je vis qui était présent. Tous nos anciens camarades :

Choji Akimichi que j'ai connu au collège. Il adorait cuisiner et partageait régulièrement ses repas à la pause midi avec les filles de la classe. Il leur donnait des astuces pour cuisiner parfois. Choji a d'ailleurs reprit le restaurant familiale où il est chef maintenant. Je rêve d'y manger un jour quand j'en aurais les moyens. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop changé. Ses cheveux châtains étaient maintenant coiffé en arrière et arborait une barbiche. Il était toujours aussi costaud et avaient toujours ces bonnes joues saillantes. Il esquissa un doux sourire quand il m'aperçut.

Il y avait sa meilleure amie à ses côtés, Ino Yamanaka. Belle jeune femme avec de longs cheveux platines, une longue mèche recouvrait un de ces magnifiques yeux turquoise. Elle avait toujours aimé prendre soin d'elle et savait se mettre en valeur. Cette jupe fendu montrait ce qu'il fallait de ces jambes fuselés. En plus d'avoir du charme, c'est une femme de caractère qui a réussi. Elle est propriétaire de plusieurs boutiques de fleurs à Konoha. Nous avons partagés la même classe d'art plastique au lycée. Nous nous entendions plutôt bien mais pas au point de faire du shopping ensemble. Elle me regarda brièvement et retourna à sa discussion.

Elle discutait avec Shikamaru Nara. Un garçon aussi surdoué que paresseux. Grand, svelte et des cheveux longs et bruns toujours attachés en queue de cheval. Il avait réussit dans l'informatique. Quelle branche exactement ? Aucune idée. Je sais juste que parfois, il s'amuse à attraper des cyber criminels. Pour tuer l'ennuie. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire. Mais nous avons fait réellement connaissance lorsque le mari de Kurenai est décédé... Nous nous retrouvions souvent ensemble pour la soutenir durant son deuil. Elle était enceinte d'Atsumi à ce moment-là. Shikamaru et moi nous occupions d'elle lorsque Kurenai ne le pouvait pas. Il était au courant pour Keisuke et par conséquent que Naruto était le père... Et moi j'étais au courant de sa relation avec sa collègue Temari. Une femme caractériel de trente ans qui supportait sa nonchalance.

Face à moi se trouvait Tenten, mon ainée d'un an. Calme en apparence en réalité il s'agissait d'une femme spontané accro aux arts martiaux. Elle était brune aux cheveux mi-longs mais la plupart du temps coiffés en macarons, son corps tout en muscle ne l'empêchait nullement d'avoir une silhouette féminine. Tenten adorait porter des tuniques chinoises fendues sur le côté. Je pense que c'est ce qui a fait craquer mon cousin Neji d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient connus il y a plus de dix ans lors d'un cours de karaté. Elle l'avait mit au tapis. Et à mon plus étonnement il l'avait invité à sortir. Depuis, ils ne se sont pas lâchés.

Neji l'accompagne ce soir. Cela faisait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu, deux ans peut-être... A cause des Hyuga nous ne pouvions pas nous rencontrer comme nous le souhaitions. Depuis que j'ai été banni de la famille, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait m'adresser la parole, au risque d'être déshériter. Même si on se téléphonait, le voir devant moi en pleine santé me rassurait. Visiblement, il n'a pas changé. Des cheveux toujours aussi noir et un peu plus long qu'auparavant, ils atteignaient ses reins maintenant. Il avait les même yeux argentés et perçants que tous les Hyuga. Aux dernières nouvelles, il travaillait pour l'affaire familiale aux côtés de mon père. _**Hyuga &amp; Kimono**_, les magasins les plus prospère de la ville. Ma petite sœur devrait reprendre les rênes l'entreprise quand il se retirera. Pour le moment, elle poursuit ses études de commerces. _Ils me manquent tellement... Comment va Hanabi ? A quoi ressemble la vie au manoir_ ?

Et pour finir à l'autre bout de cette longue table sur laquelle je suis, ceux que je redoutais le plus... Ces meilleurs amis à _lui_. Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno.

Le premier, un mètre quatre-vingt à vue d'œil, des cheveux corbeau mi-long et une frange déstructuré, tombeur de ces dames et descendant d'une famille noble. Il avait hérité avec son frère Itachi de la marque _**Sharingan Technologie**_ qu'avait créer leurs parents. Ils fabriquaient les derniers téléphones et ordinateurs de pointes que tout le monde s'arrachait. Sasuke était un de meilleurs parti de la ville. Naruto et lui se connaissent depuis la maternelle. Ils se détestaient cordialement jusqu'à une certaine course de natation en relais où leur équipe avait gagné. Ils entretenaient une certaine rivalité fraternelle que seuls des meilleurs amis pouvaient le faire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de relation avec Sasuke hormis pendant les compétions de Naruto où nous venions ensemble pour l'encourager.

Et puis il y a Sakura. Ces cheveux rose pâle coupé au carré et des yeux vert toujours aussi ensorcelants. Naruto l'a rencontré au collège, c'était le manager du club de natation. C'est elle qu'il a aimé à l'époque. Elle qui avait_ tout_. Drôle, mignonne, spontané, un brun caractériel. Normal qu'il ait craqué. Et que j'arrête de lui parler. Je ne me sentais pas de taille. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Et Naruto s'est rendu à l'évidence, elle n'aimerait que lui et ne verrait en lui qu'un simple ami. Après cet épisode, Sakura m'en a voulu d'accaparer Naruto. Elle qui avait pour habitude qu'il lui court après, sa fierté en a pris un coup lorsque nous avons commencés à sortir ensemble... Oui, nous n'étions donc pas en très bon termes. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui retirer ces qualités. C'est une femme très brillante avec un carrière prestigieuse. Elle est médecin en chef du service des urgences de l'hôpital de Konoha.

Je me rends compte en les voyant tous ici que je ne les avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je ne vis pas dans le même quartier et je n'ai pas le même niveau de carrière... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me trouve ici ? Visiblement Sasuke et Sakura semblent aussi étonnés que moi d'avoir été convié. Dans quel but a-t-il fait ça ?!

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! S'écria Kiba avec son entrain habituel. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Toujours aussi bruyant en tout cas. Ronchonna Shikamaru quand mon ami s'installa à côté de lui.

\- C'est vrai que la nourriture d'Osaka est exceptionnelle ? Leur poulpe serait à tomber ! S'extasia Choji les yeux pétillants.

Je m'installais à la suite de Kiba, histoire de me sentir plus à l'aise entre lui et Shino. Ayame vint commander nos boissons en attendant l'arrivée des personnes tant attendu... Shino parlait déjà de ces recherches avec Neji qui se trouvait face à lui. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite. Je n'avais rien à dire à qui que ce soit. Il y avait seulement Tenten qui avait l'air aussi peu à l'aise que moi au milieu de tout le monde. Elle tenta un sourire à mon encontre et engagea la conversation :

\- Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

\- Je m'en sors pas trop mal. Et toi, tu es toujours professeure d'art martiaux ?

\- Oui. Et grâce à Neji-kun nous avons agrandis la salle et ouvert une nouvelle classe. Me dit-elle tout sourire.

\- C'est super, répondis-je. Je suis contente de voir que Neji-nii-san et toi, vous êtes toujours aussi heureux. Tu as une très jolie bague. C'est pour bientôt ? Demandais-je en pointant son annulaire orné d'une bague de fiançailles.

\- Oh nous... Rougit-elle. Cet été normalement mais nous n'avons pas fixé de date.

\- Félicitation !

\- Merci, rétorqua mon cousin en se joignant à la discussion. Tu seras invité, cela va de soit.

\- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Vu que pè... Hiashi-sama vous interdit de...

\- C'est notre mariage à Tenten et moi, pas le sien. Je ne suis pas son fils. Keisuke doit venir. Je suis sûr qu'il a grandit depuis la dernière fois.

\- Qui est Keisuke ? S'exclama Sakura sans aucune gêne. Ton nouveau fiancé ? T'as trouvé quelqu'un qui peut te supporter et t'aimer ? La blague !

Ces remarques sarcastiques, ce ton acerbe, ce regard dédaigneux... Elle était comme tous les gens de ce village. Ceux qui médisent à mon sujet. J'étais la pauvre fille déshérité, celle qui a eu un enfant trop tôt et qui avait dû coucher avec un nombre incalculable d'homme. J'estime que même si nous ne serons jamais amis, je mérite un minimum de respect. Kiba me jeta un regard prêt à intervenir. Mais je continuais à fixer Sakura dans les yeux. Il est temps pour moi de ne plus subir les autres et de les affrontés.

\- Merci de te soucier de ma vie Haruno-san. Qu'en est-il de la tienne, toujours à courir après Sasuke-kun ? Ou tu n'as même plus le temps pour ça ? Parce que tu fais partie de ceux qui ne consacre qu'à leur travail et qui vivent par procuration en répétant des rumeurs infondés ? Non, tu es beaucoup plus intelligente que ça, nous le savons toi et moi. Souriais-je en voyant ces yeux s'écarquiller.

\- Ouah ! Ca faisait un bail que je ne t'avais pas vu sans voix, grand front. Se moqua Ino, sa meilleure amie.

\- Moi aussi, renchéri Choji gentiment en tendant son verre dans ma direction.

Je vis Sasuke approuver d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait jamais été très bavard ou expressif. Shikamaru se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'imiter Choji.

\- On arrête les chamailleries et on fête nos retrouvailles ! Fit mon meilleur ami pour apaiser les tensions. Tant pis pour les retardataires !

\- Quels retardataires ? Il ne manque personne ! Rétorqua la voix que je redoutais le plus.

Mon souffle se coupa, mon corps se figea et mes yeux étaient incapable de se lever dans sa direction. Mais c'est officiel Naruto Uzumaki est de retour à Konoha.

* * *

_Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez aimé le second chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaît tout autant voir plus ! Continuez à me laisser vos avis, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fiction vous intrigue. A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! :)_

**Réponses aux commentaires : **

**Naidja : **

**Lullaby-dx** : SIIIIIII et la fin de ce chapitre est encore pire ! Un peu de patience ;)

**Streema :** Il se pourrait que tu ais visé juste, tu t'en rendras compte bientôt. Merci de ton commentaire.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

**I**l n'était pas seul. Il y avait cette jeune femme avec lui. La même que l'autre jour. De près, elle me semblait encore plus jolie. Grande, dans les un mètre soixante quinze, de sublime cheveux vénitiens qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, deux mèches encadrait son visage ainsi qu'une frange droite. Le visage en forme de cœur, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres rose, des sourcils parfaitement épilés et des yeux en amandes couleur lilas à s'y perdre. Elle n'était pas beaucoup maquillé mais ça suffisait amplement. Et ces mains étaient manucurés. Elle portait un pantalon noir moulant, un chemisier turquoise fluide dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouvert et une paire de ballerine rouge. Ces vêtements étaient de grandes marques et de qualités. Cette fille ne m'était pas inconnu. Je me rappelais enfin d'où elle venait. Elle paraissait régulièrement dans les magazines de mode mais plus souvent dans la catégorie des maillots de bain. Etant donné les circonstances, je comprenais un peu mieux son lien avec lui...

Et _lui_... Il était là. A l'autre bout de la pièce. Comme dans mes souvenirs mais un peu plus mature... Et plus beau aussi. Il devait faire un mètre quatre-vingt cinq tout au plus aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds que les blés et retombaient sur son front. Son nez aquilin, ses lèvres charnues, ses dents parfaitement alignés... Et bien sûr, il y avait ces yeux aussi bleu et profond que l'océan. Autant parfois nous pouvions y lire comme dans un livre ouvert mais d'autre ils pouvaient être sombres et indéchiffrable. C'est ce que j'aimais chez lui auparavant. Il avait bronzé aussi, ces musclés s'étaient développés lui donnant une belle carrure. Il portait un sweat à manches courte à capuche noir et un bermuda orange avec des poches. Il avait assorti sa tenue avec des baskets noirs et orange. A première vue, il avait gardé une certaine excentricité. Et j'étais presque certaine qu'il portait un short de bain en dessous de ses vêtements. Comme à l'époque du collège où il ne voulait pas perdre une occasion de nager.

Les autres s'étaient déjà levés pour les accueillir, je faisais de même avec un train de retard. Comment lesaluer ? Une accolade ? Un signe de la main ? Me cacher ? Ou mieux, m'enfuir ?! C'est faisable mon sac est juste là. Je peux l'attraper et...

\- Hey, tu dois être Hinata ! Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Naru-chan m'a énormément parlé de toi. Je me présente, Shion Akuma.

Elle venait d'apparaître devant moi avec un sourire trop grand pour être vrai. Si elle continuait, elle resterait sûrement coincé. Shion me serrait la main tellement fortement que ces jointures étaient blanches et que la mienne chauffait. Je vois bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas me rencontrer. Elle n'est pas la seule. La voir en couverture des magazines en compagnie de Naruto me suffisait amplement... Elle voulait faire bonne figure devant les autres mais surtout devant lui. Et moi qui restait silencieuse alors qu'on nous fixaient.

\- Je... Enchanté ! Bafouillais-je pour qu'elle relâche sa poigne et que tout le monde arrête de nous regarder. _Il faut que je m'échappe d'ici !_

\- Hinata-chan ! M'appela-t-il.

Oh non, pas maintenant. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas. Mais c'est le moment Hinata. Montre-toi forte. _Pour une fois dans ta vie sers-toi de ce que les Hyuga t'ont appris !_ Ne pas perdre son sang froid, rester distante et garder la tête haute quoi qu'il arrive. Ca y est, je le regardais dans les yeux pour la première fois en sept ans. Sans m'évanouir, ni rougir ou bégayer.

\- Bon retour à Konoha, Naruto-san. Fis-je en me courbant face à lui pour le saluer, comme ma famille me l'avait inculqué.

Lorsque je me redressais, il s'était figé. Peut-être en ais-je trop fait ? Que je n'avais pas l'air assez détaché ? Il me mettait mal à l'aise à ne rien dire...

\- Naru-chan asseyons-nous ! Ordonna Shion en le tirant pour qu'ils s'installent en bout de table.

Nous suivîmes le mouvement en commandant nos bols de nouilles. Tous commencèrent à interroger Naruto sur sa vie à Tokyo. Sauf Kiba qui portait son attention sur moi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ton _Naruto-san_ et de lui qui ne détache pas son regard de toi.

\- N'importe quoi... C'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

\- Comme tout le monde, hein. Il ne t'aurait pas fixé s'il ne s'agissait que de ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essais d'insinuer ? M'agaçais-je.

\- C'est juste bizarre. T'es pas d'accord Shino ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et la discussion fut close. Les plats arrivèrent et je faisais mon possible pour ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Mais surtout de ne pas sourciller aux remarques de Shion : " Naru-chan, tu mangeais vraiment ce genre de chose auparavant ?! Heureusement qu'on habite à Tokyo maintenant. La qualité de la nourriture est meilleure. Alors qu'ici... Beurk !" Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait du restaurant préféré de Naruto à une époque. Mais il ne rétorqua rien. C'est comme s'il était éteint. Quel changement de caractère...

\- Heureusement que tes goûts culinaires ont évolués. Tu serais obèse sinon ! Se moqua Shion en triturant ses nouilles dégoûtés.

\- Ne dénigre pas Ichiraku ! Intervint Sakura les yeux ronds. C'est son restaurant favoris. On passait des heures ici après les cours.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna sa fiancée en le regardant.

\- Oui, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Si tu m'avais écouté... Souffla ce dernier.

\- Oh, ça arrive d'oublier ! Tu sais que je suis tête en l'air. C'est pour ça que tu m'aime, hein. Dit-elle en quémandant un baiser qu'il lui donna volontiers.

Je détournais le regard mal à l'aise. Pourquoi devrais-je subir ça... Je voudrais être n'importe où sauf ici. Shino et Kiba le voyaient parfaitement. Kiba tenta même une blague à mon oreille tandis que Shino passait une main réconfortante dans mon dos.

\- Une question que tout le monde se pose... Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?! S'exclama Ino les yeux pétillants.

\- Pas forcément tout le... Aïe ! Se plaignit Shikamaru lorsque son amie lui donna un coup de coude.

\- C'était tellement romantique... Tu raconte ou je le fais Naru-chan ? Fit Shion Toute guillerette. Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je le fais !

\- _Encore une chose que je me serais bien abstenu d'entendre._ Soupirais-je pour moi-même.

\- Alors tout à commencé lorsque ma mère a organisé une fête pour les nouveaux membres du club de natation dont elle est la présidente. C'est le genre soirée barbante ! Beaucoup de sponsor, recruteurs, professionnel dans le domaine, des journalistes et bien évidemment les joueurs eux-mêmes. Je l'avoue, je ne voulais pas être présente... Pourtant, c'est là que je l'ai remarqué. Dans un coin de la grande salle de réception. Il admirait la vue et moi je l'admirais lui. Rit-elle. Il était si beau dans son costume. Naru-chan était totalement différent des autres hommes. Il ne venait pas de Tokyo, ça se voyait. Et il avait l'air maussade... Je devais lui parler, c'était plus fort que moi. Du coup, j'ai fais la chose la plus idiote qui soi... J'ai renversé mon verre sur lui pour attirer son attention ! Je me suis excusé et la conversation était entamé. Il m'a raconté qu'il venait à peine d'arriver dans la capitale, un mois, que sa ville natale et ses amis lui manquait. On a discuté toute la nuit pour finalement échangé nos numéros de téléphone. Ca m'a prit deux semaines pour obtenir un rendez-vous. Mais une fois que je l'ai eu je ne l'ai plus lâché ! Vous voyez ce que ça donne aujourd'hui. Finit-elle en présentant son annulaire ornée d'une bague scintillante de mille feux. Nous sommes fiancés !

Je me sentais mal. J'avais envie de vomir. La pièce était soudainement trop petite, étroite. Un mois et demi à peine était venu à bout de notre relation ? Mes sentiments étaient si insignifiants pour lui ? Moi qui l'avait aimé presque toute ma vie... Est-ce qu'il a ressentit ne serais-ce qu'un peu d'amour pour moi un jour ? Il s'était moqué de moi, pendant les quatre années où nous sommes sortis ensemble. Malgré les promesses, les projets que nous avions fait... Il ne pouvait pas être aussi fourbe et...

\- Hinata ! Hey ! Ton téléphone sonne depuis cinq minutes.

\- Hein ? Rougissais-je en constatant que tout le monde me fixait. Pardon, je l'éteins tout de... Yuhi-san ? Je reviens.

Je me levais et sortit dans le couloir. Je respirais enfin. Merci Kurenai. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, je décrochais.

\- Mochi, mochi !

\- Hinata ! Pitié dis-moi que... S'il te plaît... Paniqua mon ancien professeur à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Attends, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Est-ce les enfants sont avec toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non évidemment. Pourquoi ils... Où sont-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je préparais à manger et quand je suis allé les chercher dans la chambre, ils avaient disparus.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mes jambes ne me soutinrent pas plus longtemps. Genoux à terre, je devrais avoir mal mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes. Je n'arrivais même plus à tenir mon portable entre mes doigts.

\- Hinata-chan ? Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'interrogea Kiba affolé.

\- Il a disparu. Keisuke... Il s'est enfui... Avec Atsumi. Chuchotais-je. Je ne peux pas le perdre... Pas lui aussi ! Je ferais quoi sans lui ? Je suis toute seule ! Paniquais-je en attrapant la veste de mon ami. S'ils leur arrivent quelque chose je...

\- On va les retrouver, d'accord ? Me calma Kiba une main sur ma joue. Je vais appeler Shino et les autres, ok ?

J'acquiesçais tel une marionnette. Après quelques secondes, je me retrouvais entouré de Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten et Kiba.

\- Tu n'es pas seule, on va t'aider !

\- Merci... Bafouillais-je.

\- Pour commencer, Shika tu te rends chez Kurenai pour voir ce qu'il en est. Shino, Neji et Tenten vous ferez le tour du quartier. Hinata et moi on ira aux endroits où ils seront susceptibles de se rendre. Ca marche ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors on y va.

\- Attendez, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit irruption Naruto.

\- Rien que ne te regarde. Rétorqua sèchement l'Inuzuka.

\- Si ça me regarde étant donné que la moitié de mes amis partent sans raison.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Kiba-kun, arrête. Partez devant. Je vous rejoins. M'exclamais-je calmement.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir rester seule avec lui ? S'inquiéta Neji.

\- Plus vite je finis cette conversation plus vite on les retrouvera.

Il me fixa un instant, hocha la tête et partit suivre les autres. Nous nous retrouvions seuls. Face à face, personne pour intervenir. Cela me rends nerveuse et m'agace. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de jauger mes émotions, ni de régler mes comptes avec lui. Il faut que je me dépêche pour Keisuke.

\- Pourquoi vous partez tous ? C'est quoi cette histoire. Me demanda Naruto en faisant un pas vers moi.

Je reculais par réflexe à son approche. Si nous gardions nos distances mes idées vont pouvoir rester clair. Il est surprit de mon rejet, je le vois. Ses yeux sont écarquillés. Je ne l'ai jamais traité comme ça.

\- On m'a appelé pour une urgences. Expliquais-je. Et nos amis veulent m'aider. Pardonne-moi de gâcher la fête.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? Je veux t'aider Hina-chan !

\- Il n'y a plus d'Hina-chan qui tienne. M'emportais-je à ce surnom. Les choses ont changés depuis ton départ. J'ai changé. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été invité. Nous ne sommes pas amis Naruto. Nous ne le serons jamais. Ne m'invite plus à tes soirées. Et ne me contact plus jamais ! Adieu, Naruto-san.

Je me courbais respectueusement, une fois de plus, comme je le ferais devant un inconnu. Il le sait. Je fis demi-tour sans un regard pour lui. Mais il ne comptait pas en rester là, il me saisit vivement le bras.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît je...

Trop tard, une rage soudaine venait de se former au creux de mon estomac et se manifesta tout aussi spontanément. Je lui flanquais une gifle de toute mes forces.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais ! Hurlais-je à plein poumons avant de sortir du restaurant.

Une fois dehors de je m'appuyais contre un mur pour me calmer. Même si je ne voulais pas l'avouer... Son contact m'avait chamboulé. Electrisé. Je sentais encore la chaleur de ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- Comment... Me rejoignit Kiba.

\- Pas maintenant... Keisuke est plus important.

\- Où va-t-on ? Quel est son endroit préféré à Konoha ?

\- Je t'aurais dit Ichiraku mais nous les aurions remarqués. Mais on peut toujours demandé à Ayame-san.

\- Ils ont disparus ?! S'écria la fille de Teuchi.

\- Oui, on part à leur recherche. Si tu les aperçois dans les alentours, appelle-nous !

\- Aucun problème. Je vais en parler à papa, partez !

Tant bien que mal, je tentais de ne pas céder face à la panique. Où pouvaient-ils être ? Où se rendrait des enfants en pleine nuit ?

\- Je vais rappeler Yuhi-san. Dis-je à Kiba en composant son numéro. Des nouvelles ?

\- Non... Je suis tellement désolée ! Si j'avais été un peu plus vigilante... Ca ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Dis-moi juste si Keisuke ou Atsumi ont parlé de quelque chose en particulier ? Ou s'ils t'ont posés des questions ?

\- Je ne... Ah si ! Kei-kun m'a demandé quelque chose au sujet de son père et toi. Il voulait savoir dans quel genre d'endroit vous alliez quand vous vous donniez rendez-vous. J'ai parlé du lac Hokage. Tu me disais que vous vous retrouvez là-bas quand...

\- J'y vais immédiatement ! Merci encore. M'exclamais-je en raccrochant. Kiba suis-moi !

Je me mettais à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce lac fait remonter tellement de choses...

**FLASH-BACK**

C'était pendant nos premières vacances d'été ensemble. Nous avions quinze ans. Exceptionnellement, j'étais resté à Konoha. Père avait plusieurs affaires en cours. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps à se reposer. Mais je ne me plaignais pas, je pouvais voir Naruto-kun.

Il faisait beau ce jour-là. Nous avions décidés de passer la journée au lac Hokage. Cela nous détendrait et nous pourrions nous baigner. Mais il y avait juste un minuscule petite problème. Ridicule même... Il était hors de question que je me montre en maillot de bain devant Naruto ! Quand nous étions plus jeune ça ne me gênait pas. Sauf que depuis le collège, les hormones ont fait leur effet. Ma poitrine c'est soudainement développé, énormément. Plus que la majorité des filles de mon âge. Je fais de mon mieux pour la cacher... En espérant que Naruto-kun ne l'ai pas remarqué non plus.

\- Hey, tu attends quoi pour te mettre en maillot ? M'interrogea-t-il interloqué.

Lui avait déjà posé sa serviette près du bord ainsi que ces vêtements. Je me trouvais devant lui, son torse nu sculpté par des heures de natation. Et il y avait moi dans ma robe blanche informe aux manches longues qui m'arrivaient aux genoux. Elle ne laissait entrevoir aucune rondeur. Je n'étais pas musclé, ni très mince, mes hanches étaient un peu large et ma poitrine était énorme. Et il y avait mon teint livide... Je complexais énormément.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me dit-il en me rejoignant.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas que tu me vois et...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Hm... Rougissais-je. Je ne suis pas jolie Naruto-kun. Haruno-san est beaucoup plus...

\- Chut. Si elle avait quoi que ce soit de meilleur que toi, je ne serais pas ici. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi. Tu es la plus belle à mes yeux alors on s'en fiche des autres. Et puis, je suis déjà au courant. Pour tes énormes... Dit-il en touchant mes seins, un sourire libidineux aux lèvres.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et le poussais de toute mes forces dans le lac. Sauf qu'après plusieurs secondes interminable Naruto n'était pas remonté à la surface. Je me penchais au-dessus de l'eau et tentais de l'appeler.

\- Naruto-ku... Ah !

Une main venait de surgir de l'eau pour m'attraper et m'y faire plonger. Lorsque je remontais, il se trouvait face à moi tout sourire.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Criais-je en l'éclaboussant. J'ai cru que...

\- Hey, pardon Hina-chan... Je voulais juste que tu me rejoigne dans l'eau. Être ensemble. Bon d'accord, je voulais surtout te voir en maillot de bain ! Avoua-t-il gêné. La dernière fois c'était en primaire. Tu étais déjà super jolie alors j'imagine que maintenant... Et puis nous sommes seuls.

C'était vrai qu'il n'y avait personne à par nous. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur ou honte. C'était lui. Jamais il ne me décevrait. Et puis un jour, nous verrons tout l'un de l'autre... Autant commencer avec un bikini. Sans hésiter une seconde supplémentaire et avant que je ne change d'avis, je retirais ma robe déjà trempé et lui envoyais à la figure. Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte de ma tenue, je m'éloignais au plus vite à la nage.

Un effort inutile, il me rattrapa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. C'est avec un petit rictus qu'il m'encercla de ces bras et me souleva pour que je m'accroche à lui. Il avait une vue imprenable sur mon décolleté... J'avais mis un deux pièces. Le haut était une sorte de brassière orange avec un col en V et le bas était une jupe de bain noir.

\- Bon choix de couleur ! Fit-il en lorgnant toujours sur ma poitrine. Ils sont encore plus gros que dans mon imagination !

\- Pervers !

\- J'apprécie juste les belles choses, nuance !

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Arrête de te dénigrer comme ça. Ne doute jamais de toi. Tu es magnifique Hinata. Je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, un peu plus chaque jour. Tu n'imagine pas le nombre de personne qui se retourne sur ton passage au lycée et dans la rue.

\- Mais Naruto c'est toi qui est populaire, pas moi. Tu es sportif, drôle et beau. Tout le monde te regarde toi !

\- Tu crois que tous les mecs regardent ma poitrine et mes fesses ? Certains peut-être mais tous...

\- ...

\- En plus tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui me rends comme ça... Quand tu es là, je me sens fort et intelligent. Mais surtout, je suis une meilleure personne. Grace à toi !

Devant une telle déclaration, je ne pouvais que fondre. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais je pouvais agir. Prise d'audace, j'enlaçais sa nuque et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Il répondit à mon baiser avec ferveur. Nous nous séparâmes après plusieurs minutes. Front contre front, haletants, nous partageâmes un sourire.

\- Si te faire des compliments te fait cet effet, je recommencerais plus souvent ! Rit-il en m'embrassant à nouveau.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

Oui, nous étions romantiques et naïfs. Mais surtout heureux à ce moment-là. Et c'est à cause de ce genre de souvenirs que j'avais du mal à passer à autre chose. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me trouvais déjà au lac. J'étais essoufflé et en nage. Pourtant l'endroit me semblait encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. La lune se reflétait dans le lac et éclairait les environs, les arbres, les fleurs et les lucioles... C'est comme si le temps c'était arrêté. Mais un mouvement sur ma gauche me fit changer d'avis. Keisuke se trouvait au bord du lac et se penchait au-dessus de l'eau dangereusement... Oh non, il va...

\- Keisuke ! Hurlais-je trop tard.

_***SPLASH***_

\- Tata Hina ! S'écria Atsumi en courant vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ne bouge pas. Je vais le chercher ! Ordonnais-je.

Sans prendre le temps de retirer mes chaussures, je m'avançais dans l'eau. J'appelais Keisuke :

\- Essai de rester calme, j'arrive. Souviens-toi de des cours de natation.

\- Maman !

Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas céder à la panique. Il savait nager. Mais il faisait nuit, l'eau était profonde et surtout très froide. L'eau m'arrivait à la poitrine, je commençais à nager. Je n'étais pas très rapide... J'avais passé plus de temps à observer Naruto en plein effort que moi à aller dans l'eau. Le temps me semblait interminable, je voyais Kei-kun se débattre avec les flots pour rester à la surface. Mes larmes coulaient, je faisais pourtant de mon mieux pour le rejoindre. C'est à cet instant que quelqu'un surgit de l'eau aux côtés de Keisuke. C'était Kiba. Il m'avait rattrapé et me venait en aide une fois de plus... Il le ramena sur la rive la plus proche.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Kiba-kun je... M'écriais-je.

Sans que je ne puisse achever ma phrase que mon corps céda. La peur de l'avoir perdue et le soulagement de le retrouver. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler.

\- On est désolés. Pleurnicha Atsumi en venant m'enlacer.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Maman a dit que c'était là que le papa de Kei-kun et toi veniez. Que c'était le lac des amoureux. Il a pensé qu'il trouverait son papa si on y allait. Je voulais pas mais...

\- Je sais, il est têtu. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu ne le verras plus pendant quelques temps car il sera punit. Tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesça tout en resserrant sa prise autour de moi. Kiba nous rejoignit avec Kei-kun dans les bras. Heureusement qu'il est là, il est toujours là. Mon fils leva son regard vers moi, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il vint se jeter sur moi.

\- Maman, maman, pardon ! Pleura-t-il de plus belle.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Tentais-je de le sermonner.

\- Je promets que...

\- Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver ? Imagine si Atsumi avait été blessé ? Ou toi ?! M'emportais-je soudainement.

\- Hinata arrête. M'interrompit mon meilleur ami. Il a déjà eu ce qu'il méritait ce soir, tu le puniras demain. J'appelle Kurenai pour la prévenir. Et je vais raccompagner Atsumi.

Je hochais la tête, il avait raison. Il haussait rarement la voix avec moi. Lorsque cela arrivait, c'était légitime.

\- Repose-toi et oublie cette soirée. Me dit en m'enlaçant. Je t'appelle demain. Et toi bonhomme, n'inquiète plus ta maman. Sinon elle n'arrêtera pas de pleurer. Ca marche ?

\- Oui tonton Kiba.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme. Yuhi-san venait de m'envoyer un message pour me remercier. Elle promit qu'à notre prochaine visite elle m'offrirait mes brioches à la cannelle préféré. Arrivée à la maison, je me démaquillais dans la salle de bain. Keisuke vint se poster à côté de moi silencieusement. Il serrait sa peluche renard, Kyubi, entre ses bras.

\- Kei tu devrais être au lit. On parlera demain. Fis-je.

\- Je voulais te dire pourquoi j'étais partis.

\- D'accord mais on en parle pendant que je te mets au lit.

Avec un petit sourire, il se précipita dans sa chambre. Je l'entends bondir sur son lit et se battre avec sa couverture.

\- Maman dépêche-toi !

Je retins un rire en le rejoignit. Toujours aussi impatient. Effectivement, il était allongé confortablement, la couverture remonté jusqu'au menton.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es tu enfui ? L'interrogeais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Tu... Tu ne parles jamais de papa... Je me suis dit que si je pouvais aller aux mêmes endroits que vous. Je pourrais le comprendre un peu. M'explique-t-il avec ces beaux yeux bleu larmoyants.

\- Oh mon cœur... Si tu voulais savoir des choses, il fallait me le demander. Soufflais-je en caressant ces cheveux.

\- Mais l'autre jour à Ichiraku tu avais l'air triste... Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi.

Et là il s'effondra en larme, sa tête niché dans ma poitrine.. Quelle idiote je suis ! Moi qui pensait que ne pas lui parler de Naruto, ne l'empêcherait pas d'être heureux. Je me suis complètement trompé. Il ne faut jamais douter de l'intelligence d'un enfant. Ils comprennent tout et mieux que les adultes eux-mêmes...

\- Kei-kun, il faut que tu dormes. Annonçais-je après que ces pleurs ce soit calmé. Il faut que tu sois en forme demain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est temps pour moi de te parler de ton papa. Te raconter comment je suis tombé amoureuse de lui et pourquoi il n'est pas avec nous aujourd'hui.

* * *

_**Burning Asteria**_, _**Cicidy**_, _**mysty**_, _**Hinata78**_, _**Angeli-chan**_, _**kawaikoo**_, _**Lullaby-dx,** **Streema**_, _**sasuhinanaru**_, _**titi-grominet, **merci à vous pour tout ces commentaires, j'espère que le chapitre valait la peine d'attendre ? Je vous dis à bientôt, passez un bon week-end ! _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**C**e matin, j'étais pensive pendant la préparation de mon petite déjeuner. Ou plutôt inquiète. Kei grandit à vu d'œil. Aujourd'hui il vaut savoir la vérité sur lui, Naruto, son papa. C'est le moment.

\- Maman, je suis habillé maintenant. Je veux tout savoir !

Mon fils venait de débouler dans la cuisine comme il savait si bien le faire. Avec autant de discrétion qu'à l'ordinaire. Avec un gros sac à dos ou la tête de Kyubi dépassait. Il avait mis ces vêtements préférés. Un tee-shirt orange à spiral, un pantacourt et ses baskets noir aux pieds.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Kei-kun... Pour tu portes tout ça ? Tu n'as pas encore mangé.

\- C'est parce que je veux que tu me raconte tout immédiatement.

\- Je t'ai préparé ton petite déjeuner. Tu le mange et on sort après.

\- Bon d'accord... Concéda-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Mais c'est parce que c'est toi.

\- Trop d'honneur jeune homme. Rétorquais-je pendant que je sirotais mon thé à la cannelle.

\- C'est bon, on peut partir ! S'écria Keisuke. On y va !

\- Maintenant, oui. Dis-je en essuyant ces moustaches de lait.

\- Voilà, c'est ici.

\- Mais c'est mon école ! S'écria mon petit garçon déçu. Pourquoi on est là ?

\- Parce que c'est ici que j'ai rencontré ton papa pour la première fois. Et j'avais ton âge.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu sais quand j'étais enfant, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis. J'étais très timide... Je me faisais souvent embêté par les autres.

\- Ils sont où ?! Je vais aller les voir moi !

\- Calme-toi, c'était il y a longtemps. Souriais-je tendrement. Il y a eu ce jour où un garçon m'a volé mes rubans. Je pleurais parce que je n'arrivais pas à me défendre... C'est là que ton papa est apparu !

\- Comme les héros dans les histoires que tu me lis ?

\- C'est ça. Il a récupéré mes rubans après s'être battu avec mes autres enfants. Mais le professeur est arrivé et nous a tous punis. Pendant qu'on recopiait ton papa m'a dit que j'étais la fille la plus jolie qu'il n'a jamais vu.

\- Oh ! Rougit Keisuke. Il a raison t'es la plus belle du monde !

\- Merci... C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami, même si pour moi il avait quelque chose en plus. Mais j'étais une enfant alors que je ne comprenais pas très bien ce que je ressentais. Pour moi c'était normal que vouloir être tout le temps avec son meilleur ami. Lui tenir la main, rire avec lui et de le trouver beau...

Nous reprîmes notre chemin, marchant quelques minutes dans les rue de Konoha. Le quartier n'a pas changé. Je l'avais fréquenté il y a plusieurs années pour me rendre au collège. Et le petit chemin escarpé orné de cerisiers était toujours là lui aussi. On l'utilisait quand on voulait être tous les deux. Notre route secrète... Keisuke me lâcha et ramassa quelques fleurs tombés des arbres. Il me les tendit :

\- Cadeau ! Me dit-il fièrement en me tendant son bouquet.

\- Tu lui ressemble vraiment parfois...

\- Hm ?

\- Ton papa m'en a offert aussi. Il y a longtemps.

**FLASH BACK**

C'était peu de temps après lui avoir avoué mes sentiments. Notre premier baiser dans ma chambre qui avait marqué pour moi, le début de notre relation. Mais nous ne savions plus comment agir l'un envers l'autre sans que nous ne soyons embarrassés de cette nouvelle proximité. Naruto me touchait à peine et n'osait presque pas me regarder dans les yeux. Il avait sans doute peur que je ne lui saute dessus et que je l'embrasse comme la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui nous rentrions ensemble par notre chemin _secret_. En fait, c'était surtout un raccourci lorsque nous étions en retard. Peut-être voulait-il rentrer plus rapidement ? Et par conséquent passer moins de temps avec moi. Il regrette sûrement déjà nos retrouvailles. Je m'arrête soudainement, je suis égoïste de lui imposer ça...

\- Hinata-chan ?

\- Je... Viens de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à faire avant de rentrer. Pars devant, on se voit demain. Déclarais-je à toute vitesse avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Attends, quoi ? Hinata-chan ! S'écrit-il en me rattrapant.

Lorsque Naruto me tourna vers lui, il vit mes larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues, il s'agita autour de moi..

\- Tu pleure ? Qu'est-ce que... C'est ma faute ? Bien sûr. Y'a qu'un seul débile pour te mettre dans cet état.

Il tenta de s'approcher d'un pas, avant de reculer à nouveau. Il tournait en rond en se grattant la tête, pour trouver une solution. Le voir paniquer me rassura. Il s'inquiétait pour moi...

\- Tu... T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux que... Bafouille-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Des fleurs ?! Des fleurs ça te plairait ? Bouge pas !

Et d'un coup, il se dirigea vers un arbre et y grimpa. Naruto en redescendit plus vite que prévu. Il loupa une branche et tomba. Il marmonna une phrase incompréhensible en se relevant et me tendit un petit bouquet de fleurs de cerisier. Je ne pus me retenir de rire en les prenant entre mes mains.

\- Merde... S'exclame-t-il en essuyant ses vêtements. Même lorsque je veux avoir l'air classe, je me ridiculise devant toi. Mais t'es la première à qui j'en offre...

\- Tu... Tu n'en a jamais offert à Haruno-san ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

\- Jamais.

\- Pourtant tu devais être plus à l'aise avec elle, non ?

\- Non, c'est juste que... J'ai pas envie de te comparer à elle. On est là tous les deux et... C'est différent d'avant je veux dire.

\- Mais... Je ne veux pas que ça soit différent. Je t'aime comme tu es. Rougissais-je. Avec ta maladresse et ta gentillesse. Tu n'as pas besoin de grimper aux arbres ou de m'offrir des fleurs...

\- Je ne sais pas comment te montrer autrement que je... S'interrompt-il. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui ?

\- Viens par là.

Il enlaça ma main et me tira contre un arbre à l'abri des regards. Et avant que je ne puisse demander ce qu'il faisait, Naruto déposa ces lèvres sur les miennes. Brièvement.

\- Les mots c'est pas trop mon truc... Mais j'espère qu'avec mes gestes je peux mieux te le faire comprendre...

\- Hm... Juste pour être sûre, tu peux le refaire ? Lui demandais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Evidemment ! S'écria-t-il en cédant à ma demande.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

Lorsque je retournais dans le monde réel, nous nous trouvions devant mon ancien collège.

\- Tu sais que ton papa et moi, nous n'avons pas toujours été amoureux ?

\- Tu mens !

\- Eh non. Ca arrive tu sais. Je n'étais pas très jolie quand j'étais plus jeune. J'avais les cheveux courts et je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer... Alors quand ton papa a rencontré une belle fille et pas timide du tout, il est tombé sous le charme. C'est normal.

\- Mais et toi dans tout ça ?

\- J'ai souffert, énormément. Je n'arrivais plus à le regarder, ni à lui parler.

\- Et après ?

\- Je vais te montrer un autre endroit avant.

Direction différente, quartier différent. L'endroit où j'ai vécu jusqu'à la naissance de Keisuke. Les allées sont aussi propre et fleuris que dans mes souvenirs. Les villas magnifiques sont toujours entourés de leurs murs imprenables. Celle que je cherche se trouve au bout de la rue. Sûrement la plus grande et la plus ancienne du quartier. Le manoir Hyuga. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de trop près mais il est toujours aussi imposant. Typiquement japonais avec un jardin remplit de bambous et de cerisiers.

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'arrête ?

\- Tu vois la maison bout de la rue ?

\- Oui, elle est énorme !

\- Eh bien, tonton Neji, tata Hanabi et moi vivions là-bas quand on était enfant. Mon papa, ton grand-père y habite toujours.

\- Ouah ! En fait on est riche ?! Pourquoi j'ai jamais vu papy ? Et ta maman, elle est où ? Dit Kei-kun en posant ces questions à toute vitesse.

\- Doucement... Nous ne sommes pas riches. Ton grand-père oui. Ta grand-mère n'est plus parmi nous depuis que je suis enfant. C'était dur mais ton oncle Neji m'a beaucoup aidé. Hanabi n'était qu'un bébé, alors je me suis occupée d'elle. Et pour ton grand-père... Tu l'as déjà rencontré quand tu venais de naître... Sauf que nous avons eu une énorme dispute. Depuis on ne se parle plus mais j'espère que tu le reverras un jour.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Tous les jours... Avouais-je tristement. Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure. Quand je ne parlais plus à ton papa.

\- Ah oui, raconte-moi la suite !

\- Tu ne le croira peut-être pas mais il a grimpé ce mur immense une nuit pour me rejoindre dans ma chambre.

\- Impossible, c'est trop haut !

\- Pourtant il a réussi. Il est comme toi, très têtu ! C'est ce qui me plaisait chez lui. Il osait tout pour moi... Ce soir-là, il est venu me parler. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je l'ignorais et ça l'agaçais. Alors je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

\- Et tu es devenue sa princesse, hein ?!

\- Plus ou moins, riais-je devant tant d'innocence.

Je lui caressais les cheveux tendrement.

\- On va ailleurs, tu veux bien ?

Il acquiesça et se laissa guider. Vers le centre-ville, près du parc d'activité. Les familles s'y promenaient régulièrement, pique-niquaient et jouaient. Cet endroit avait tout pour plaire avec ces jeux pour enfants, balançoires, toboggans ainsi qu'un terrain de foot. Il y avait un petit étang où se prélassait canards et cygnes, entourés d'arbres fleuris et de bancs pour les plus romantiques. Et il y avait l'unique centre aquatique de Konoha.

L'extérieur de ce dernier se confondait presque avec la nature. La structure était un mélange de verre, de bois et de feuillage. Il y avait aussi un petit ruisseau qui longeait le bâtiment et un petit pont pour le traverser.

\- Je connais ici ! On y va tous les mardi avec l'école. Je suis pas le meilleur nageur mais je fais de mon mieux pour m'améliorer.

\- Oui, je l'avais remarqué hier. Rétorquais-je amer à ce souvenir.

\- Pardon maman... Je l'ai déjà dis mais je recommencerais plus. Plus jamais ! Me dit Keisuke en m'enlaçant la taille.

\- Je sais. Sauf qu'il faut que tu comprenne à quel point j'ai eu peur. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

\- Je ferais la punition que tu me donneras. Sans râler !

\- J'espère bien !

\- Au fait, pourquoi on est là ?

\- Ah oui... Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu sache au sujet de ton papa. Il adorait nager. Vraiment. Tout le temps à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Ca représentait tout pour lui. Comme toi tu représente tout pour moi. Son père était champion du Japon. C'est pour ça qu'il a autant pratiqué pour être là où il en est aujourd'hui.

\- Il est où ?

\- Tu sais, il aimait vraiment nager. Et pour vivre son rêve, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices. Il devait beaucoup s'entraîner et loin d'ici. Et une passion peut-être plus forte que l'amour parfois...

\- Papa ne nous aime plus ? M'interrogea mon fils avec un regard triste. Il nous a abandonné ?

\- Non, non il ne faut pas que tu pense ça. Au contraire, ça lui a fait mal de quitter le village. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai encouragé à le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le regrette plus tard.

\- Il va revenir bientôt ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca... Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parler. Mentis-je.

\- Mais s'il t'aime et qu'il m'aime aussi... Il reviendra !

\- Qui sait...

Oui, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire toute la vérité. Keisuke n'a que six ans. Il ne mérite pas de savoir qu'il est arrivé tel une surprise dans ma vie. Ni que son père n'est pas au courant de son existence. Il est trop jeune.

\- Maman... On est jamais aller à la piscine ensemble ! Il faudrait qu'on le fasse un jour, on pourra ?!

Je voyais bien qu'il voulait changer de sujet parce que c'était douloureux pour lui aussi...

\- Bien sûr, mon cœur. Tant que tu reste dans le petit bain. Le taquinais-je.

\- Mais je suis un grand garçon !

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle que tu as une punition à faire en rentrant à la maison.

\- Oh non... Marmonne-t-il.

\- Pour commencer, tu devras ranger ta chambre. Tu pensais que je n'avais pas remarquer le bazar sous ton...

\- Hinata-chan ?

Instantanément, je m'arrêtais de respirer. Naruto est encore là. Ce n'est pas possible. Cette ville n'est pas si petite ! Sauf que c'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. C'était évident qu'il se rendrait à la piscine. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête !

\- Maman, c'est qui le monsieur ?

\- Kei-kun, tu veux bien aller jouer au toboggan ? Je dois lui parler quelques instants.

\- Mais...

\- Keisuke, s'il te plaît.

Il marmonna quelque chose mais obéit tout de même en rejoignant les autres enfants. Je me tournais vers Naruto.

\- Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne plus m'adresser la parole ? Fis-je tendue.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'arrêter pour me répondre. Rétorque-t-il sur le même temps.

\- Parfait ! Dis-je en faisant demi-tour.

\- Je, non... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ne pars pas.

Je m'arrêtais sans réfléchir. Réflexe stupide.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais ça fait sept ans... Tu ne pense pas qu'il serait temps de faire table rase du passé ?

\- Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as vu le petite garçon qui m'accompagne ? C'est mon fils.

\- Ton, ton enfant ? Tu es marié ? Qui est le père ?

\- Justement parce que j'ai refais ma vie, sans toi, cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Et la tienne est trop parfaite pour que tu te soucis de la mienne aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu crois ce que raconte les rumeurs ?

\- Non, je crois juste ta fiancée. Elle était si fière de parler de votre fabuleuse rencontre ! Vociférais-je.

\- Notre fabuleuse rencontre, hein ? Tu es loin de la vérité... Avant que l'on vienne ici, ça faisait deux mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

\- Ca suffit. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me parle de cette femme. Tremblais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto s'approcha de moi, main tendu, une expression désemparé sur le visage. Il ne faut pas qu'il me touche une nouvelle fois. Je ne le supporterais pas.

\- Hey, je t'interdis de faire pleurer ma maman ! Hurle Keisuke en envoyant sa chaussure à la figure de Naruto.

Il visa juste, en plein dans le nez. Naruto recula de quelques pas, sous la surprise de l'attaque qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Mon fils arriva en courant pour se positionner devant moi.

\- Je sais pas qui t'es mais ne fait plus jamais de mal à maman !

\- Kei-kun, calme-toi. Ordonnais-je.

\- Mais il te fait pleurer !

\- C'est des affaires de grande personne. Excuse-toi auprès de lui.

\- Non, il est méchant !

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter une nouvelle fois. Excuse-toi immédiatement et récupère cette satané chaussure ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas me permettre de t'en acheter une autre. M'agaçais-je.

Keisuke me fixa un instant croisa les bras et regarda ailleurs. Il boudait. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup. S'exclame Naruto en me tendant la fameuse chaussure. Les cheveux, la peau... Et il boude comme toi visiblement. Il doit t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Je suis désolé de l'avoir mit dans cet état.

\- ...

\- Tu vois... Souffle-t-il avec un petit rire. Et même si ça peut paraître bizarre, je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignore. Sûrement parce que tu l'as déjà fait auparavant. Et sept ans sans nouvelle, c'est long. Même pour toi, j'en suis certain. Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas un sujet que je souhaite aborder devant mon fils. Rétorquais-je en ignorant sa question. Nous devons rentrer. Au revoir Naruto-san.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? M'arrête-t-il.

\- Je ne sais. Il fallait te poser cette question avant. C'est trop tard aujourd'hui. On s'en va Keisuke.

Je lui attrapais la main et m'éloignais au plus vite. Sauf que ma curiosité prit le dessus, je jetais un coup œil par dessus mon épaule. Grosse erreur. Il me regardait aussi. Je piquais un fard et accélérais le pas.

\- C'est qui pour toi ce monsieur, maman ?

\- C'est... Une vieille connaissance.

\- Tu devais bien l'aimer.

\- Que, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Bégayais-je.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais crié comme ça sur quelqu'un. Pas même tonton Kiba ou moi. Ajoute Kei-kun fier de son observation.

\- Je... N'oublie pas que tu es punis. Surtout après la crise que tu viens de me faire.

\- C'est pas juste !

\- La vie ne l'est pas mon chéri. Soupirais-je.

Elle ne l'est jamais... Mon cœur ne devrait pas battre la chamade. Mes jambes ne devrait pas flageoler, ni mes mains moites. Mais surtout il y a ces papillons au creux de mon estomac qui ne sont plus censé exister. Ce n'est pas juste. Je ne contrôle rien. Pas même mes sentiments. Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça ?

Quelques jours plus tard sans nouvelle, je me disais que le pire était passé. Je me trouvais au travail. J'avais finis de remplir les rayons et il me restait dix minutes à peine avant d'échanger mon poste avec Momochi-san. Il me restait une tonne de chose à faire à la maison. Faire tourner une machine, regarder les factures... Est-ce que je vais avoir suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois ? Au pire je ferais des économies sur...

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! S'écrie une femme à l'entrée.

\- Par ici, s'il vous plaît. Répondis-je. Oh... Bonjour Akuma-san. Qu'est-ce que... Vous faite ici ?

Aussi jolie qu'à l'ordinaire, elle avait rassemblé ces longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait un tee-shirt décolleté vert foncé assortit à un slim noir et une paire d'escarpin rouge. Une seule question demeure... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici ? Comment m'a-t-elle trouvé ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si... Souriante ?

\- Hinata-san ! Ravi de vous revoir. Me dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. J'ai demandé à l'un de vos amis où vous travaillez l'autre jour. C'était un certain... Kabo... Kira...

\- Kiba.

\- Oui, cette personne. Je ne pensais pas que les gens de la campagne étaient plus aimable... Mais bon, il m'a finalement indiqué cet endroit.

\- _Tu m'étonne qu'il soit méfiant... _Pensais-je. J'ai cru comprendre. Pour quelle raison me cherchiez vous ?

\- Ah oui ! En fait, je voulais apprendre à vous connaitre un peu plus. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter l'autre fois. M'explique-t-elle en triturant les sachets de bonbons présent sur le comptoir.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oui, tu... Tu me permets de te tutoyer bien sur ? Naru-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Poursuit-elle sans attendre ma réponse. Tu étais son amie la plus proche à l'époque où il habitait ici. Oh, il m'a dit que vous étiez sortie ensemble. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je sais que c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Vu qu'on est fiancés, je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle me dit cela avec un énorme sourire. Trop grand pour être honnête. Ses jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer les sachets entre ses doigts.

\- Non tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir. Cela fait plusieurs années que je ne l'avais pas vu ou même parlé. Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement redevenir ami avec Naruto.

\- San.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Naruto-san pour toi. Insiste-t-elle.

\- Je vois...

\- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu ne compte pas rester en contact avec lui.

\- Ah ?

\- Evidemment. Il est hors de question que mon fiancé fréquente une personne tel que toi. Pense à son image. Enfin, notre image. Tous ces amis ont une carrière fabuleuse. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas. M'explique-t-elle avec dédain en regardant autour d'elle. Si les gens vous voient ensemble cela serait très mauvais pour sa réputation. Encore si tu n'étais pas si... Ordinaire, je pourrais le concevoir.

Je restais muette. Elle m'insultait avec une grimace en guise de sourire. Ca se confirme, elle me déteste.

\- Me voilà rassurer. Même si cela m'aurait étonné qu'il vienne vers toi. Mais en te voyant j'ai immédiatement su pourquoi il n'a pas attendu le premier rendez-vous pour qu'on passe la nuit ensemble. Je ne voulais pas en parler devant les autres mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Et puis quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens toujours. Je le voulais je l'ai eu. Me dit Shion avec un clin d'œil.

Je venais littéralement de sentir mon cœur se briser.

\- En plus, regarder toi et regarde moi. Continue-t-elle en pointant mutuellement du doigt. Tu as l'air si... Misérable. Certes, nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'être née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.

\- _Si elle savait qui était mon père... _Oui, clairement. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs. Comme sur le fait de coucher le premier soir. Mais l'avis d'une personne comme moi doit te paraître .. Misérable ? C'est sans doute ce qui lui a plu chez toi. Le fait que tu sois si distingué, si charmante, si narcissique et ouverte... D'esprit. Te permettre de me juger sur mon apparence alors que tu ne me connais pas, de venir sur mon lieu de travail pour me harceler... Naruto-san sait que tu te trouve ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec lui ? Plutôt que de perdre ton temps dans ce genre d'endroit, avec des gens comme moi. Sans importance. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir menacer.

\- Me sentir menacer, moi ? Pouffe-t-elle. Je suis mannequin ! Et toi tu n'es qu'une pauvre caissière minable dans une boutique tout aussi minable.

\- Justement que faite-vous encore ici ? L'interrompt mon patron. Si ma boutique est trop minable pour vos petits besoins de princesse, je vous pris de sortir. Maintenant.

\- Pff, comme si j'allais dépenser mon argent ici. Hinata, tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que je te revois sur notre chemin à Naru-kun et moi.

Elle s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, non sans renverser une pile de magazine sur son passage.

\- Ca va ? Me demanda mon patron en se précipitant vers moi.

\- Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute. Je vous jure que cela ne se reproduira pas ! S'il vous plaît ne renvoyez pas ! Le suppliais-je.

\- Hey, hey... Je ne vais pas te virer à cause de cette hystérique.

\- Mais elle a mit du désordre dans votre boutique. Je vais ranger.

\- Non, tu vas prendre tes affaires et tu vas aller chercher ton fils à l'école. Tu seras plus calme une fois que tu l'auras vu. Et pas de _mais_. On se revoit demain, alors oust !

Il fourra mon sac dans mes mains et me força à sortir. Je me rendais machinalement vers l'école de Keisuke. Il m'attendait déjà, impatient. Quand il me vit, son visage s'illumina. Et je ne pus me retenir de l'éteindre quand il me rejoignit.

\- Ca ne va pas maman ?

\- Je suis juste contente de te voir, mon cœur. Fis-je en le relâchant. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Génial ! Iruka-sensei nous a apprit à mélanger les couleurs comme quand tu dessine.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Par exemple que le jaune et le bleu font du vert. Sauf que je le savais déjà grâce à toi ! Et il nous a fait écrire les mots qui...

Son enthousiasme me donnait du baume au cœur. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre pour des broutilles. Surtout si cela se répercute sur Kei-kun? Hors de question.

Le lendemain, Momochi-san fut au petit soin pour moi toute la journée. J'avais beau le rassurer sur mon état, il m'a même suivi jusqu'au coin de la rue une fois le travail terminé.

Keisuke avait piscine ce jour-là, je devais le récupérer là-bas. J'étais en avance et quelques parents aussi. Je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise à leurs côtés. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être une grande sœur qui vient chercher son petit frère. Plutôt qu'une mère et son enfant. Et même si les années ont passées, les gens se rappelaient toujours qui j'étais. L'ancienne héritière Hyuga. Aucun parents ne m'approchaient et certains murmuraient toujours sur mon passage. Je ne le supportait pas... Heureusement, les enfants sortent enfin. Les cheveux encore humides et les joues roses Kei-kun couru vers moi.

\- Tu as encore les mal essuyé tes cheveux. Tu vas tomber malade...

\- Maman, maman ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que le monsieur de l'autre fois était super fort à la natation !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le garçon sur qui tu as crié, Naruto-sensei !

Je trébuchais lorsqu'il prononça son nom et me rattrapais au dernier moment.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui... Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça ?

\- Bah, c'est notre nouveau maître de natation !

Ca y est, je me sentais à nouveau mal... Moi qui tentait par tous les moyens de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ils se retrouvaient. Le destin s'acharne sur moi.

\- C'est vrai... J'avais oublié ce détail.

\- Il avait l'air bizarre quand il m'a vu. Mais il était super cool. Tu sais qu'il a déjà gagné plein de courses ? Il a peut-être même déjà rencontré papa.

Je trébuchais pour la seconde fois de la journée. Ma tête commence à tourner.

\- T'es peut-être tomber malade, t'arrête pas de tomber !

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué... On se dépêche de rentrer, tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Je soupirais, il était déjà vingt et une heure passé. Je me retrouvais seule face à mon verre de saké. Voilà ce qui me manquait... Avoir de la compagnie. Quelqu'un à qui parler, échanger et partager. Je me sentais seule... Vraiment seule. Je sais que si j'appelais Kiba, il viendrait sûrement. Mais je ne voulais plus qu'il croit en quelque chose qui n'aboutirait à rien.

_**DING ! DONG !**_

Qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareil ? Je me lève prête à ouvrir. Ca ne doit être Kiba. La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Il insiste en plus !

\- J'arrive mais arrête Kei-kun dort. M'exclamais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Et là, le choc. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que Naruto fait devant mon paillasson ? J'ai un mouvement de recule, c'est plus fort que moi. Je tente de refermer la porte. C'est une hallucination, j'en suis certaine.

\- Hinata, ouvre je suis bien là. Tu n'imagine rien.

Qu'est-ce qui me surprends le plus, qu'il soit là ou bien qu'il me connaisse aussi bien même après tout ce temps ? Résignée, je sortais de l'appartement pour ne pas réveiller mon fils.

\- Qui t'as donné mon adresse ?

\- J'ai des relations. Mais je ne suis pas là pour toi. Pas exactement. J'ai des questions et je veux des réponses. Me presse-t-il.

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre un autre jour ?

\- Non. Pas après m'être rendu compte que j'avais peut-être un fils. S'énerve-t-il.

\- ... _Je détourne le regard._

\- Cet après-midi à la piscine... Quelle surprise ça a été de voir la même tâche de naissance que la mienne sur ce petit garçon. Ces yeux bleu aussi. Oh et il va avoir sept. Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Je vois. Soufflais-je.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à ajouter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Affirme ou dénie-le ? Pourquoi tu es si stoïque ?!

\- Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour discuter de ça.

\- Alors quand ?! Il est hors de question que tu te dérobe cette fois-ci. Renchérit-il furieux.

\- D'accord. Kei doit se rendre chez Kurenai-san demain. On se retrouvera à ce moment-là.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu t'es déjà invité chez moi. Tu arriveras à revenir. Ca nous évitera d'être en public. Répondis-je. Viens vers dix heures.

\- Parfait.

Il me tourna le dos et partit sans me saluer. Je retournais à l'intérieur et me laissais glisser contre la porte. Mon corps ne se contrôlait plus. Encore une crise d'angoisse. J'avais du mal à contrôler ma respiration...

\- Ca y est, il sait tout. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Chuchotais-je en rassemblant mes genoux contre ma poitrine.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, j'étais toute courbaturé accompagné d'un gros mal de tête. Je m'étais endormis contre la porte. Il fallait absolument que j'avale une aspirine.

\- Maman, t'es où ? J'ai faim...

\- J'arrive, je me suis levée en retard.

\- Pourtant tu es déjà habillé !

\- _Il est un peu trop perspicace par moment._ Pensais-je. Si tu veux voir Atsumi-chan aujourd'hui, déjeune sinon on sera en retard.

Je lui tendais ces tartines de confiture ainsi que son jus d'orange afin qu'il n'insiste pas avec ces questions. Je l'aidais encore à se préparer en prenant soin de mettre son nounours dans son petit sac à dos. Je l'emmenais chez Yuhi-san et revenais à reculons à l'appartement. Et sans vraiment de surprise, il m'attendait déjà. Les bras croisés et le visage fermé.

\- Au moins tu ne t'es pas enfui. Dit Naruto sarcastique.

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Entre, je t'en prie.

Je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne décision... Mais avouer toute la vérité au bout de sept ans me libérerait peut-être d'un poids devenu trop lourd à porter.

* * *

_Après ce long mois, je vous présente le chapitre 5, enfin ?_ _Merci à **Streema**, **Cicidy**,** titi-grominet**, **mysty**, **Hinata78**, **Nina3647, RINRI** pour les commentaires ! Pour **Burning Asturia** : La confrontation attendra le chapitre suivant, hélas ! Encore merci d'avoir laissé ton avis. A bientôt tout le monde ! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**I**l est réellement là, à l'intérieur de mon petit deux pièces. Plus petit que ce qu'il n'imagine à en juger son expression. _Désolée d'avoir une vie minable et de bas revenue_, pensais-je.

\- Assis-toi sur le canapé. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Café, thé... Demandais-je.

\- Rien du tout. Rétorque-t-il sèchement.

\- Comme tu le souhaite. Soupirais-je. Permets moi de me servir quelque chose.

J'attendais que la bouilloire ait terminé de chauffé tout en m'interrogeant. Comment je vais résumé la situation sans qu'il ne tombe dans une rage incommensurable ?

\- Qui a prit ces photos ? Fit Naruto dans l'autre pièce.

\- De quelles photos parles-tu ? Répondis-je en revenant une tasse fumante dans les mains.

\- Celles-ci.

Il pointait en direction de celle de mon accouchement. J'étais épuisée, les yeux à moitiés fermés et Kei minuscule dormait contre ma poitrine, un duvet de cheveux noir déjà apparent. Il était si petit... Sa main pouvait à peine tenir l'un de mes doigts. Il était tellement mignon.

\- Ca doit être Neji ou Kiba. Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment.

\- Est-ce que tu sors avec lui ? Me demande-t-il froidement. Avec Kiba. Il est presque sur toute les photos.

\- Comme Shino, Neji et Yuhi-san... Mais tu es venu pour me parler de ça, vraiment ? Répondis-je sur le même ton. Si c'est le cas, je vais être obliger de te faire partir.

\- Non, je... Je vous trouve juste très proche. Si je suis là c'est pour...

\- Pour ?

\- Est-ce que Keisuke... C'est mon fils n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu pense que c'est le cas ?

\- Quand je vous ai croisé l'autre jour, j'ai tout de suite remarqué ces yeux bleu et cette marque de naissance, identique à la mienne... Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu as bien conscience que cela peut changer ta vie ? Que tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière ou faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Tu te sens près à l'entendre ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne m'enfuirais pas !

\- _Au moins une chose qui n'aura pas changé..._ Pensais-je étrangement soulagé. Oui, Naruto. C'est ton enfant, ton fils. Tu es son père.

Le silence tomba en un instant. Naruto semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. En même temps, à quoi il s'attendait ? C'est officiel, tu es papa !

\- Quand as-tu appris que tu étais enceinte ? Bafouille-t-il.

\- Peut-être deux semaines après ton départ.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas informé ? J'aurais pu être présent !

\- Parce que le jour où j'ai voulu te l'avouer tu me quittais pour Akuma-san.

\- Qu-quoi ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens sans doute pas... C'était lors de notre dernière conversation il y a sept ans, je devais t'annoncer quelque chose, il s'agissait de ma grossesse. Si tu ne t'étais pas empressé de me dire que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un, tu l'aurais su... Mais tout a été confirmé par la presse quelques jours plus tard, avec des photos de vous deux à la une des magazines. Soufflais-je maussade.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai tu...

\- Je, quoi Naruto ? Tu m'as quitté comme une moins que rien, tu m'as abandonné ici ! Tu as profité de ta nouvelle vie, sans moi. Alors qu'on m'humiliait et mise à la porte de la maison où je suis née... Tu n'as jamais cherché à reprendre le contact avec moi ou savoir ce que j'étais devenue.

\- Arrête j'ai essayé ! J'ai appelé Neji, Kiba, Shino et Kurenai-sensei. J'ai même obtenue le numéro de ta petite sœur pour te joindre. Mais bizarrement personne ne m'a répondu. Et quand j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il se passait, Sakura m'a dit que Kiba passait tout son temps chez toi.

\- Sakura ? Tu veux rire j'espère ?! Si elle était une source fiable, ça se serait !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tous nos amis savaient à quel point j'étais amoureuse de toi à l'époque, même elle. Mais Haruno-san a continué à te faire espérer, pour satisfaire son propre égo. Sauf que tu n'as jamais rien remarqué, parce que tu l'as aimé et que c'est ta meilleure amie. Elle n'a jamais approuvé notre relation. Haruno-san a dû penser qu'en me quittant tu reviendrais vers elle. Dommage que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avant même que l'on se sépare. Fis-je pleine de sarcasme.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Je sais que tu as commencé à la voir alors qu'on était encore ensemble. Alors que tout le village pensais que j'étais une sorte de traînée, tu passais du bon temps ! Renchérissais-je.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé partir ?

\- Parce que je m'étais déjà trop battu pour toi ? Qu'un enfant aurait gâché le rêve que tu étais entrain de réaliser ? Et que par dessus tout tu ne m'aimais plus ?

\- Si c'était si difficile pourquoi l'as tu gardé ? Chuchote-t-il.

\- Parce que moi, j'étais amoureuse de toi ! Hurlais-je essoufflé. Tellement que malgré notre rupture, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner cet enfant. Même si j'étais jeune et seule, je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix de l'avoir mis au monde. Il représente tout pour moi aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais ressentit autant d'amour pour quelqu'un que pour mon fils.

\- Moi aussi je t'aimais, bordel ! Ne fais pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu de sentiments pour toi...

Ses mots me heurtent en plein cœur mais il ne faut pas que je me laisse attendrir. Pas cette fois-ci ! Je tente de ne rien laisser paraître et rétorque :

\- Si tu en avais eu autant pour moi que tu le prétends, tu ne m'aurais jamais trompé. Sifflais-je agacé. Ne fais pas cette tête, Akuma-san est venu me voir l'autre jour et m'a avoué fièrement que tu avais cédé à la tentation très rapidement. Le jour même de votre rencontre à vrai dire. Quand elle me l'a dit je me suis demandé comment j'ai pu t'aimé...

\- Tu ne sais rien, elle t'a sûrement raconté ce qui l'arrangeait. Se défendit Naruto. En réalité nous...

\- Par pitié, pas de _nous_ devant moi. L'interrompis-je.

J'en avais marre. Un mal de crâne s'annonçait ainsi qu'une forte envie de pleurer. Je m'asseyais au sol pour me calmer et empêcher mes membres de trembler. Ma rancœur, ma colère ma tristesse, je lui avais tout dis...

\- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Naruto en s'accroupissant face à moi.

\- Non, ça ne va pas du tout. Comment ça pourrait aller, tu es au courant de tout... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- Tu te rends compte du temps qu'on a perdu ? Me dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Sept longues années. Tu as eu un enfant. Il sait que je suis son père ?

\- Non, bien évidemment. Il ne manquerait plus que ça...

\- ...

\- Il sait que son père vit ailleurs. Ce qui est le cas. Ta vie n'est plus à Konoha mais à Tokyo et je préfère lui épargner des souffrances inutiles. Me justifiais-je.

\- Je veux faire partie de sa vie. Proteste Naruto. Tu n'as plus à être seule pour t'occuper de lui...

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été seule pour l'élever, tu sais. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici. Yuhi-san, Neji-nii-san, Shino, Kiba-kun... Mais je ne t'empêcherais jamais de le voir, si tu veux apprendre à le connaître.

\- Kiba, encore, on revient toujours à lui ! Il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous... Sakura a raison alors.

\- Je peux en dire autant, tu fais référence à elle dès que tu en as l'occasion. Ripostais-je.

\- Mais il a des sentiments pour toi, c'est évident !

\- Et alors ? C'est pour Keisuke que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour moi.

\- Si mais... Souffle-t-il en se grattant la tête. Il y quand même des choses que j'aimerais savoir à ton sujet.

\- Tu peux toujours poser tes questions sauf que je ne te garantie pas des réponses.

\- Ca me va. Acquiesce Naruto. Est-ce que ton père sait que tu vis ici ? Et pourquoi tu es dans ce genre d'endroit ? Qui sait que je suis le père de Keisuke ? Comment cela se fait que tu travaille dans une supérette ? Tu n'as pas poursuivi tes études ?

\- En effet tu en avais des questions. Soupirais-je pour moi-même. Je vis ici grâce à Iruka-sensei. Il me loue son ancien appartement plus que généreusement, sans lui je ne sais pas où je logerais. Tout le village sait que j'ai un enfant. Shino, Kiba, Yuhi et Neji sont au courant pour toi. Les autres ont certainement des doutes mais je ne suis pas rester en contact avec qui que ce soit depuis la naissance de mon fils. Tu peux bien comprendre, regarde ton niveau de vie et le mien, c'est risible. Mes études ? Enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, je n'ai pu faire qu'un trimestre. Pourquoi je ne vis pas avec le reste de ma famille ? Mon père m'a coupé les vivre et m'a mise à la porte après l'accouchement. Tout ça s'est déroulé dans le plus grand secret, tu t'en doute. Je ne suis plus héritière, plus vraiment une Hyuga et je n'ai plus de famille.

**FLASH-BACK**

Je me trouvais encore au manoir, dans une chambre isolée du reste de la famille. Je venais de profiter des quelques minutes du sommeil de Kei-kun pour prendre une douche. Mon fils avait à peine une semaine qu'il grandissait déjà... J'espérais pouvoir lui trouver un endroit convenable où grandir.

Je venais d'enfiler un peignoir et retrouvais mon petit garçon qui dormait encore sagement dans son berceau près de mon futon. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul, mon père l'observait attentivement.

\- Oto-san ?

\- Quel dommage... Je ne le verrais pas grandir. S'exclame-t-il sans le quitter des yeux.

\- ...

\- C'est le moment. Poursuit-il en se tournant finalement vers moi. Tu dois quitter le manoir maintenant, tes valises sont prêtes.

\- Où va-t-on aller ? Paniquais-je instantanément.

\- J'ai trouvé un logement pour toi. Je paierais généreusement le loyer pendant un an. Le temps que tu trouve un emploi qui te permettra de vous nourrir tous les deux.

\- Je... Je peux saluer Hanabi et Neji avant mon départ ?

\- Non, tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille et donc aucune raison de leur parler.

C'était plus difficile à entendre que je ne l'aurais cru. C'est comme si on venait de me poignarder. Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier.

\- Tu emprunteras la porte de derrière pour quitter le manoir et sans esclandre. Tu as dix minutes. Au revoir, mademoiselle.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour moi ou son petit-fils. Je m'habillais tant bien que mal et enroulais délicatement Kei dans une couverture sans le réveiller. Je le maintenais d'un bras et tirais ma valise de l'autre. Je traversais le long couloir jusqu'à l'extérieur sans croiser âme qui vive. Ordre du patriarche sans doute. Au moment de refermer la porte derrière moi, la poignée me fut arraché des mains. Une masse brune se jeta sur moi...

\- Nee-san ! S'écria ma petite sœur Hanabi en larmes. Ce n'est pas juste, je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille !

\- Moi non plus, Hanabi-chan... Mais je dois y aller.

\- Si je parle à papa peut-être que...

\- Non tu ne peux pas discuter avec lui à mon sujet, tu le sais très bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, hein ?! Je le déteste !

\- Ne dis pas ça, pè... Il est le seul parent proche qu'il nous reste. Sans oublier Neji. Il sera là pour toi. Même si on n'a plus le droit de se voir, je penserais toujours à toi. Puis avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à s'écrire en cachette ! Dis-je en m'éloignant d'elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Mais...

\- Tu vas me manquer. L'interrompis-je. Je t'aime.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me retenir une fois de plus, je fermais la porte de l'endroit où j'avais grandi sous le regard suppliant de ma sœur. Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit de revenir ici. Jamais. Je marchais le plus rapidement possible sans regarder en arrière. Et lorsque le manoir fut hors de ma vue, je m'arrêtais pour autoriser mes larmes à couler. Me voilà vraiment toute seule maintenant, juste Keisuke et moi.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

\- Je suis désolé Hinata. Me dit Naruto. Si j'avais su...

\- C'est mieux ainsi, tu as réalisé ton rêve. Devenir un champion comme ton père. Souriais-je mélancolique.

_Et moi qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ?_ Pensais-je. Je vis dans un appartement minuscule, je fais un travail qui ne me correspond pas, je n'ai pas de famille sur qui compter et je suis une mère célibataire. Encore perdue dans mes pensées, je ne faisais plus attention à ce qui m'entourait.. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur ma joue. Je sortais immédiatement de ma transe en me rendant compte de qui il s'agissait :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! M'écriais-je rouge en m'écartant.

\- Tu es entrain de pleurer. Répond Naruto en essuyant un de mes larmes.

\- Je... Mince.

Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer depuis qu'il était de retour à Konoha.

\- Tu veux me parler ? Tente-t-il.

\- Parler de quoi ? Pouffais-je. Je suis épuisée d'accord ? Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour et Kei-kun qui n'arrête pas de poser des question ces derniers temps... Ca fait beaucoup de chose à assimiler. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Il faut que tu arrête de croire que je n'ai pas de problème non plus.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec ta carrière, ta sublime fiancée et l'argent que tu gagne, tu n'es pas heureux ?

\- Oui j'ai tout ça sauf qu'en ce qui concerne mon couple tout est... Superficiel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? L'interrogeais-je intrigué.

\- Avant d'arrivé ici ça faisait deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu. En réalité nous...

_**DING ! DONG !**_

_Juste au moment où j'aurais pu avoir des réponses à mes questions..._ Je faisais signe à Naruto que j'allais ouvrir. Je me retrouvais alors face à Kiba, tout sourire et visiblement heureux de me voir.

\- Salut Hinata-chan ! S'exclame-t-il. Ca va ? Je savais que tu ne bossais pas aujourd'hui, je me suis permis de venir. Je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner à midi. T'en pense quoi ?

\- Euh... Ca m'aurait fait plaisir de manger avec toi mais j'ai déjà un invité et...

\- Un invité ? Rétorque-t-il perplexe. J'aurais préféré qu'on soit tous les deux mais il peut nous accompagner.

\- C'est-à-dire que...

\- Quoi, ça te gêne de faire les présentations ? T'inquiète, je vais le faire moi-même !

Avant que je ne puisse l'en empêcher, il se trouvait déjà dans le salon. Je les rejoignais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ils se fixaient intensément et j'avais l'impression que tout l'air de la pièce s'en était échappé. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire configuration.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais chez Hinata ? Vociféra mon meilleur ami. De quel droit tu...

\- Il sait tout pour Keisuke, Kiba-kun. L'interrompis-je en posant une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

\- Et tu l'as quand même invité chez toi ? S'énerve-t-il en se dégageant.

\- Hey, tu ne parle pas Hinata de cette manière ! Intervint Naruto. Elle ne m'a rien dit, j'ai compris seul que j'étais son père.

\- Son père ? Mais tu veux rire. S'emporte Kiba une nouvelle fois. Tu n'es rien pour lui, ni quoi que ce soit pour elle. A ton avis, qui c'est occupé d'Hinata lorsque tu l'as abandonné ? Qui lui a tenu la main quand elle a accouché ? Qui l'a soutenue quand son père l'a renié ? Ou quand elle ne pouvait pas payer son loyer ? Pas toi ! Non, tu préférais t'afficher dans la presse avec cette... Fille. Hurle-t-il avec des geste incohérent. Tu étalais ton bonheur dans tous les journaux, sous ces yeux. Imagine l'état d'Hinata à chaque fois qu'elle voyait ça ?!

\- Kiba arrête.

\- Tu ne sais rien, tu ne t'es jamais soucié d'elle ces dernières années. Alors que moi je...

\- Ca suffit, tais-toi maintenant ! M'énervais-je à mon tour.

Naruto se doutait déjà que ma vie était pathétique, Kiba n'avait pas besoin de lui avouer qu'en plus elle était misérable. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure mère qui existe mais je fais de mon mieux pour que mon fils soit heureux. Je fais toujours en sorte qu'il ne se rende pas compte de mes problèmes. Et il est hors de question que tous mes efforts pour rendre notre vie stable soit gâché, pas maintenant.

\- Kiba sort d'ici s'il te plaît. Ordonnais-je calmement.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que ma conversation avec Naruto-san n'est pas terminé.

Je l'attrapais par l'épaule et le conduisait à l'extérieur, laissant la porte d'entrée entrouverte afin de discuter tranquillement.

\- S'il te plaît ne te mêle pas de ça.. Lui soufflais-je.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite, qu'il revienne dans ta vie ? Tu veux souffrir à nouveau ?

Je ressentais son inquiétude et la tristesse au travers de sa voix. Toute cette sollicitude à mon égard me touchait mais...

\- Ce n'est pas de ma vie à moi dont il s'agit ici mais de celle de Kei-kun. Même si tu es formidable et présent pour lui, pour nous, je veux qu'il ait son père. Il aura besoin de lui. Tu comprends ?

\- Je sais. Tu as raison mais ne t'implique pas trop. J'en ai assez de te voir malheureuse. Fit-il en posant sa main contre ma joue. Tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi.

\- Merci Kiba-kun. Souriais-je gentiment.

Je méritais pas un jeune homme tel que lui. Aussi bien en tant qu'ami que plus, il était trop bien pour moi. Il m'enlaça brièvement avant de me saluer. Je regagnais l'intérieur où Naruto m'attendait patiemment.

\- Kiba a raison. Commence-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais du te traiter de cette façon qu'il y ait Keisuke ou non. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour rattraper mes erreurs ?

\- Tu pourrais faire partie de la vie de Keisuke. Enfin si tu en as envie évidemment.

\- J'en serais ravi.

\- Il fini l'école à seize heure toute la semaine. Dis-moi quand tu seras disponible, on ira le chercher ensemble.

\- Demain ça serait parfait.

\- Tu es sûr ? Akuma-san a peut-être prévu quelque chose pour vous deux.

\- Cela m'étonnerait. Et si je veux voir Keisuke, elle ne m'en empêchera pas. Rétorque Naruto. Oh tiens !

Il sortit une carte de visite toute chiffonné d'une de ces poches et me l'a tendit. Son numéro de portable était inscrit dessus.

\- Ca nous permettra de rester en contact. Et il y a encore des choses à éclaircir entre nous. M'explique-t-il en se relevant. Bon, je vais y aller.

\- Tu vas la retrouver, c'est ça ? Lâchais-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

\- Non... Dit-il après un moment. Je vais à l'entraînement, il ne faut pas que je perde mon niveau.

\- Oh, oui tu as raison... Murmurais-je honteuse.

Par moment, j'oubliais presque qu'il était un des meilleurs nageurs du Japon. Quelle cruche ! Quand j'avais encore un peu d'espoir, je regardais ces compétitions en cachette. Même si au final cela m'enfonçait un peu plus dans ma tristesse, malgré qu'il remportait régulièrement la première place. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'à l'entrée et ouvrait la porte :

\- On se rejoint devant l'école demain alors ? Demandais-je en ne sachant pas trop comment lui dire au revoir.

\- Ca marche. Réplique Naruto avec un petit sourire.

J'acquiesçais doucement lorsque deux bras m'enlacèrent avec force. Mon dieu, sa poitrine contre la mienne et sa bouche contre mon oreille...

\- Ca m'avait tellement manqué... Me souffle-t-il.

Sa voix grave fait remonter un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ma raison me dicte de me reprendre mais mon cœur ne ressent que la bonne odeur de son parfum et la chaleur de son corps. En un instant de lucidité, je pose mes deux mains sur son torse ferme et le repousse de toute mes forces.

\- Tu dois partir, tu as un entraînement Naruto. S'il te plaît. _Avant que je ne cède à nouveau, avant que je ne regrette_, pensais-je.

Il hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui.

J'avais envoyé un message à Naruto pour lui dire redonner l'heure à laquelle sortait Keisuke de l'école. J'y serais, m'a-t-il répondu. Pour le moment, je suis encore au travail à me confier une fois de plus à Momochi-san. La seule personne qui pouvait juger la situation sans prendre partie.

\- Et il t'a serré dans ses bras ? Et que ça lui avait manqué ? Répète-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est bizarre, hein ?

\- Plutôt et vous vous voyez tout à l'heure ?

\- Avec Keisuke, ajoutais-je.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens à l'idée le voir ?

\- Je... Rien en particulier.

\- Bien sûr... Tu porte une jupe aujourd'hui et tu as mis du mascara. Tu n'en mets jamais. Rétorque mon patron avec une moue désapprobatrice. Même si tu es une très belle femme en temps normal, aujourd'hui tu as fais un effort, pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule à côté de lui.

\- C'est ça... Faisons semblant de croire à ce que tu viens de dire. Tu n'es plus du tout attirer par ton ex et que tu ne te pose pas de questions à son sujet . Comme pourquoi il se préoccupe tant de toi alors qu'il a sa fiancée, par exemple. Ou pourquoi il a tant insisté pour te revoir.

Je restais muette, il a raison sur toute la ligne.

\- C'est pour Kei-kun qu'il fait ça. Fis-je à voix haute pour aussi bien me persuader que lui.

\- Quand tu seras prête à m'avouer ce que tu ressens vraiment, soupira Haku, je serais prêt à t'écouter.

\- Me-merci...

\- Ta journée est terminée, file. Et s'il y a un soucis je suis là.

J'acquiesçais et partais récupérer mes affaires. Je prenais le chemin de l'école avec une certaine appréhension. Comment me comporter avec Naruto ? Que dire à Keisuke quand il me verra accompagner ? Est-ce qu'il viendra vraiment ? Je ne sais même pas ce que j'espère... Une relation amicale ? Je ne pense pas en être capable parce que je...

\- Hina-chan par ici !

\- _Il continu de m'appeler comme ça_, soupirais-je intérieurement.

Au moins, il est venu. Il est toujours aussi séduisant, je ne peux pas le nier. Son torse musclé est parfaitement moulé dans son tee-shirt blanc et son jean taille basse souligne ses jambes galbés par l'entraînement. Sans oublier ses cheveux ébouriffé et ses yeux bleu comme l'océan pétillant de vie.

\- _Akuma-san à raison, j'ai l'air d'une pouilleuse à côté de lui_. Pensais-je. Tu, tu es là...

\- Comme tu peux le voir. Rétorque-t-il évasif. Que compte tu lui dire ?

\- Pour l'instant, que tu es un ami d'enfance. Et que nous nous sommes disputés l'autre jour parce que je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir.

\- Ca se tiens... Et la vérité alors ?

\- Il l'entendra quand je le jugerai apte à l'entendre. Enfin si tu reste à Konoha assez longtemps pour que je le fasse.

\- Je vais rester un moment, je n'ai aucune obligation professionnel. C'est avant tout pour me ressourcer que je suis revenu ici. Tokyo n'a jamais été la ville où je voulais vivre, tu le sais très bien. Nous devions vi...

\- Maman !

Keisuke ou l'art d'arriver au mauvais moment... Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime mon fils ! Je l'embrassai sur le front pour le saluer.

\- Qu'est-ce que Naruto-sensei fait ici ? Il est venu se disputer ?! S'inquiète mon fils.

\- Non, au contraire. Nous avons parlés ensemble et nous nous sommes réconciliés. Tout va bien. Souriais-je. Tu veux bien lui dire bonjour ?

\- D'accord, bonjour Naruto-sensei ! S'écrit Keisuke tout de suite plus enthousiaste.

\- Salut champion, rétorque ce dernier en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Oui super ! On a fait de la lecture.

La ressemblance me semblait plus frappante maintenant que je voyais Keisuke et Naruto en plein discussion l'un à côté de l'autre. Combien de fois ais-je imaginer cette scène ? Des dizaines de fois. Dans mes rêves les plus fous j'avais espéré que Naruto revienne en s'excusant, qu'il me dise que c'était une erreur, qu'il m'aimait encore et nous aurions élevés notre enfant ensemble. Une fin heureuse comme dans les films... Je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est impossible et à défaut d'avoir été là pour moi, je souhaite du fond du cœur qu'il le soit pour Keisuke. J'espère qu'il restera suffisamment longtemps pour lui et qu'il est sincère...

\- Naru-kun, excuse-moi je suis en retard ! Ce n'est pas évident de s'y retrouver dans cette ville...

Rien que le son de sa voix stridente me rends malade. Je ne lui jette pas un regard et observe Naruto, attristé. Soit il est vraiment stupéfait, soit il joue parfaitement la comédie... Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais au fond ?

\- Shion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Hinata ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! Se défend Naruto lorsqu'il lit la déception dans mon regard.

\- Oh, tu dois être le petit bonhomme... Qu'est-ce que tu es mignon ! Dit la blonde en tendant une main vers mon enfant.

Mon instinct de mère ne fait qu'un tour, je m'interpose entre Kei-kun et elle. Et avec une hargne que je ne me soupçonnais pas, je m'écriais :

\- Je vous interdis de toucher ou même d'adresser la parole à mon fils !

\- Naru-kun tu ne veux pas la laisser me parler de cette manière ! Se plaignit Shion.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir. Rétorque-t-il froidement. Je ne t'ai même pas dit où j'allais. Est-ce que tu m'as suivis ?

\- Comprends-moi, je suis inquiète... Se justifie-t-elle. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me cacher des choses.

\- Retournes à l'hôtel immédiatement. Ordonne-t-il alors.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient au milieu de la rue, tout le monde nous regardait. Keisuke ne comprenait rien à la situation, il n'a pas à vivre ça. Il faut qu'on rentre avant qu'il n'entende des choses déplaisantes. Sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, les flashs crépitèrent autour de nous. Surgit de nulle part, je ne les avait pas vu venir, une dizaine de photographe nous entouraient avec leur caméras et appareils photos... Ils hurlaient presque leurs questions :

\- Shion, Naruto souriez s'il vous plaît !

\- Shion est-ce que vous démentez les rumeurs de séparation ?

\- Naruto combien de temps resterez vous à Konoha ? Vos fans vous réclament !

\- Avez-vous défini une date pour votre mariage ?

\- Qui est cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne depuis plusieurs jours ? Une amie ? Une ex petite-amie ?

C'est trop pour moi et pour Keisuke, j'étouffe, je panique, ma tête tourne... Tout en protégeant Keisuke du mieux que je peux, je garde son visage contre moi pour qu'il ne soit pas photographié. Mes pieds restent fixés au sol, je me sens incapable de bouger. Je suis littéralement pétrifié. Après des secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité, je réagis lorsque je vis des larmes perlés aux yeux de mon petit garçon. Je le prends dans mes bras, me faufile enfin parmi les journalistes et m'enfuie. J'entends Naruto m'appeler mais je ne m'arrête pas, hors de question. Je poursuis mon chemin en longeant la route en regardant droit devant moi, Keisuke contre ma poitrine. Je me sens sortie d'affaire quand une voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres de nous...

\- Hinata ? Me dit Kiba en sortant de la voiture. J'allais justement chez toi, est-ce que tu veux que...

\- Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît Kiba. Le priais-je.

Il me prit Kei-kun des bras et l'installa à l'arrière alors que j'allais m'assoir devant. Kiba démarra et le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à l'appartement. Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Je laissais passer Keisuke en premier et restais quelques instants dehors avec mon meilleur ami. Il en profita pour prendre une de mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'interroge-t-il pendant que son pouce caresse ma paume.

\- Je ne préfère pas en parler maintenant. Je suis... Un peu choquée et tout ce que je veux c'est allé me coucher.

\- D'accord... Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- N-non, je préfère rester seule. Mais merci d'être là. Tu es toujours là, chuchotais-je pour moi-même en me dégageant de sa prise.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...

\- Justement. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Rétorquais-je un peu sèchement. Mais on en discutera une autre fois quand je serais plus calme.

\- Je vois... Soupire Kiba déçu.

Il fait un pas en arrière et s'en va... Quand il passe avec sa voiture, il klaxonne et me fait signe. Je vois bien qu'il souffre de cette situation mais je ne sais pas quoi pour le repousser sans briser notre amitié... Je regagne l'intérieur de la maison et trouve Kei-kun prostré sur le fauteuil du salon :

\- Hey, mon cœur qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- C'était qui tous ces gens qui nous prenait en photo ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air gentil du tout. Marmonne mon fils en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu te souviens quand je te disais que Naruto-san était un champion ? Une star de la natation. Et tu vois, il y a des gens qui rêvent de prendre leur star préféré en photo. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- J'espère que ça n'arrivera plus... J'ai eu peur. Dit-il en reniflant.

Je m'accroupissais devant lui et l'enlaçais en lui promettant qu'il ne revivra plus jamais ça, que je le protégerais quoi qu'il arrive.

Entre temps, j'avais éteins mon téléphone pour ne pas être dérangé. Keisuke et moi avons ensuite cuisiné ensemble pour le diner afin d'oublié cette après-midi désastreuse. Je lui lisais une histoire quand se fut l'heure du couché mais il s'endormit avant la fin. Je sortais de la chambre et retournais dans le salon pour déplier le canapé-lit. _Demain j'appellerais Yuhi-san, il est temps que je demande de l'aide. Et je vais devoir tout lui raconter.._. Maintenant au lit ma vieille, demain est un autre jour !

_**DING ! DONG !**_

Dire que je voulais profiter de mon jour de repos pour dormir plus. Il est seulement huit heure ?! Je suis rarement de mauvaise humeur mais là... Cette personne à de la chance que la chambre de Keisuke se trouve à l'autre bout du couloir. J'enfile un gilet à la va-vite et ouvre la porte à la volé :

\- Pour qui vous prenez vous, déranger les gens à une heure pareil ?! M'écriais-je sans regarder mon interlocuteur.

\- Je le fais parce que je peux me le permettre Hinata. Répond mon interlocuteur d'une voix bien trop familière.

J'écarquille les yeux quand je relève mon regard. Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Papa ?!

* * *

_Hello, comment allez vous ? Vous avez été nombreux à m'écrire sur le dernier chapitre, je vous en remercie :**titi-grominet**, **naruhina2**, , **Streema**, **mysty**, **Guest**, **WolfBlut**, **Liv-75 **et** mes autres lecteurs !** Je vous dis à bientôt et bonnes vacances. ^^_

_**Tenshi :** Merci de ton commentaire ! Pourquoi je ne publie pas tout en même temps ? Par flemmardise sans doute, mais chut ne le te répète pas. _

_**Sasuhinalove :** Voilà la confrontation ! Elle t'a plu ? C'est un toujours un honneur qu'une "non-fan" de ce couple vienne lire ma fanfiction et l'apprécie :)_

_**Burning Asteria :** Je ne pensais pas que la "rencontre" père-fils plairait autant, une chaussure fait des miracles, haha ! Tu n'as pas finie de voir Shion intervenir, hélas... Merci encore d'avoir commenté en espérant te relire pour ce chapitre-ci. ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

** L**e temps s'arrête momentanément comme ma respiration. Il ne peut pas être là, c'est impossible. Surtout pas dans mon appartement. Surtout pas après que Naruto y soit venu il y a deux jours. Sauf qu'il est vraiment là, chez moi au bout de sept longues années sans nouvelles. Mon père est entouré de ces deux gardes du corps, dans son traditionnel kimono gris et austère. Je tente de me reprendre, d'abord ma respiration et ensuite la parole :

\- Hyuga-sama, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Bégayais-je pitoyablement.

\- Tu compte me faire attendre dehors encore longtemps ? Rétorque-t-il froidement.

_Toujours aussi aimable... _Je me décale et lui indique le fauteuil où il peut s'installer. Ces gardes restèrent à l'extérieur tandis que je le rejoignais dans la pièce.

\- C'est minuscule ici... Commente mon père après avoir observé autour de lui. Au point que tu doives dormir dans cette pièce visiblement.

\- Vous souhaitez boire quelque chose ? Fis-je en ignorant son avis.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les courtoisies .

\- Visiblement vous en avez assez pour donner votre avis sur l'endroit où je vis. Dis-je piquante. Comment saviez vous où je me trouvais ?

\- Je sais tout ce qui ce passe dans mon manoir, en dehors et y compris l'emploi du temps de ton cousin Neji et à qui il rend visite.

Je trésaille une brève seconde.

\- Il fait un travail plus que satisfaisant pour l'entreprise, enfin le travail que tu aurais dû faire toi si tu n'avais pas trahi notre famille. Mais je ne lui tiendrais pas rigueur de ces petits écarts.

\- ...

\- Où est ton enfant ?

\- Votre petit-fils vous voulez dire ? Il dort dans sa chambre.

\- Parfait, je voudrais...

\- N'y pensez même pas. Vous ne le verrez pas, il en est hors de question.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais parlé comme ça auparavant. S'offusque-t-il.

\- Je ne pensais pas en être capable, enfin jusqu'à ce que vous vous débarrassiez de moi. Alors ne perdons pas de temps sur ma façon d'être impertinente et dites-moi pourquoi vous être venu me voir ?

\- C'est à cause de ceci.

Il sortit un magazine de sa manche de kimono et me le tendit. Le papier avait pour gros titre en première page : "_**Le retour de l'enfant prodige : NARUTO UZUMAKI !**_", une photo de lui en gros plan s'y trouvait, tout sourire. Je l'ouvrais et vis un article qui décrivais son enfance. Des parents décédés lorsqu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, son oncle Jiraya l'a élevé pour ensuite devenir son manager au bord des bassins, que son parrain Iruka l'aidait à faire ces devoirs... Et grâce à une belle opportunité quelques années plus tard, il a pu signer avec le grand club de natation de Tokyo et qu'il y a croisé le magnifique regard de Shion Akuma, désormais sa fiancée. Charmante fiancée, mannequin international et héritière. Tout pour plaire à n'importe quel homme, ils sont ensemble depuis six ans. J'arrête ma lecture, je savais déjà tout ça.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

\- Tourne la page, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute et reste estomaqué lorsque je lis le gros titre : "_**SCOOP : Naruto/ Shion, un couple en péril ?! Il revoit son ex !**_" En dessous se trouve une série de photo de Keisuke, Naruto et moi avec pour légende : "_**Depuis son retour à Konoha, l'Uzumaki a plus souvent été aperçue en compagnie de son ex petite amie qui n'est autre qu'Hinata Hyuga, héritière de l'entreprise Hyuga &amp; Kimono que de sa fiancée ! Que se passe-t-il ? Des témoins ayant assistés à leurs rendez-vous racontent...**_" Mes doigts se crispent sur le papier glacé. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Mais comment on-t-il pu savoir où nous nous trouvions hier ? Qui a pu leur dire ?

\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pardon ? Répondis-je sans comprendre.

\- Je l'ai su quand je vous ai vu tous les trois sur cette photo. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? La ressemblance est tellement évidente. Comment se fait-il que les journalistes soient au courant ? Alors que je n'ai jamais su que tu avais un petit ami...

\- Je pensais que vous saviez tout ce qu'il se passait sous votre toit ? Ironisais-je.

\- Comment oses-tu rire de cette situation ? A cause de toi notre nom est exposé dans la presse à scandale ! Tu nous fais honte une fois de plus...

\- C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous m'aviez mis à la rue à cause d'un enfant hors mariage. Vous qui prônez le respect et la tolérance dans votre entreprise...

Je ne sais d'où me venait tout ce courage mais je n'avais rien à perdre.

\- Si tu avais eu autant de cran auparavant et si tu n'avais pas eu d'enfant, tu aurais été à la tête de l'entreprise aujourd'hui. Quel gâchis !

\- Quel dommage en effet. Rétorquais-je froidement. Et maintenant dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous ne seriez jamais venu jusqu'ici pour une simple réprimande.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu sois vu ou que tu fréquentes cet homme à nouveau. Il est déjà fiancé à une héritière et il est inadmissible qu'on ajoute l'étiquette de maîtresse à ton palmarès.

\- Et si je ne vous écoute pas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Vous allez me déshériter ? Mince, c'est déjà fait.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Hinata, je ne suis pas stupide. Si tu ne m'as pas dévoilé son nom à l'époque, c'était pour ne pas ruiner sa carrière. Alors imagine si par hasard on apprenait qu'il avait un enfant illégitime ?

\- Si cela arrivait cela porterait autant préjudice à notre famille qu'à son image. Me défendis-je.

\- Je suis prêt à parier que cela porterait plus préjudice à ce garçon qu'à nous. Il a abandonné sa compagne enceinte et sans le sous pendant que sa carrière prospérait au bras d'une jeune femme riche.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas...

\- Maman pourquoi tu cris ?

Je me retournais stupéfaite en voyant Keisuke, il se frottait les yeux d'une main et tenait sa peluche dans l'autre. Je m'approchais de lui pour qu'il ne voit pas mon père.

\- Va te recoucher Kei-kun, il est encore tôt tu sais...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Marmonne-t-il en me contournant. Bonjour, vous êtes qui vous ?

\- Impertinent à ce que je vois... Souffla mon père après avoir jauger mon petit garçon.

\- Pourquoi ce vieil homme est malpoli ? Je lui ai dis bonjour pourtant. Râle Keisuke. Ca veut dire quoi impertinent ?

Je pouffe de rire à sa remarque. La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants. Je lui caressais les cheveux en cherchant une réponse convenable.

\- C'est quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps. Mais tu étais un bébé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- C'est marrant, dit Kei-kun en observant mon père. Vous ressemblez à tonton Neji mais vous avez les même yeux que tata Hana et maman...

Hiashi-sama cligne des yeux visiblement surprit.

\- Est-ce... Vous êtes de la famille à maman, c'est ça ?! Insiste-t-il. Vous connaissez peut-être mon papy, le papa de maman ?!

\- _Bon sang, mon fils ne peut-il jamais se taire ?_ Pensais-je. Kei-kun...

\- Oui je connais ton grand-père. M'interrompit-il à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- Sérieux ?

Keisuke s'approcha alors de mon père et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Se rapprochement surprit autant mon père que moi mais il n'ajouta rien.

\- Il est comment ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à ta maman ?

\- Parce que quand je pose des questions sur son papa elle à toujours l'air triste... Chuchote-t-il. Il lui manque beaucoup.

J'ai honte... Mon enfant lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Au lieu de déranger Hyuga-sama, tu ne voudrais pas déjeuner ?

\- Mais...

\- Keisuke. Répétais-je plus sévèrement. Dis au revoir au monsieur et va dans la cuisine.

\- Au revoir Hyuga-san... Dit-il en serrant brièvement son grand-père dans ses bras.

Une fois la porte de la cuisine fermé, je me tournais vers mon père.

\- J'aurais préféré que vous ne vous rencontriez pas et encore moins que vous vous parliez. Il s'attache trop rapidement. Il sera triste lorsque je lui dirais que vous ne vous reverrez pas...

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Qu-quoi ? Bégayais-je en pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- Je m'en vais, j'ai des obligations. Notre discussion n'est pas terminé, je t'appellerai.

Prise au dépourvu, je compris qu'il partait quand la porte d'entrée se ferma derrière lui. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer lorsque l'air reprit sa place dans mes poumons. Je m'asseyais au bord de mon canapé-lit et plaçais ma tête entre mes genoux pour calmer et reprendre une respiration normale. Je ne saisis pas encore ce qu'il vient de se dérouler, ni ce que je ressens après avoir revu mon père. Ses tempes ont blanchis et une ride s'est formé entre ses sourcils à force d'être contrarié sans doute... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne le trouvais plus aussi impressionnant que dans mes souvenirs.

\- Il est parti ? Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? M'interrogea Kei-kun en se positionnant de la même manière que moi.

\- Ca m'aide à me détendre, lui expliquais-je.

\- C'est à cause du monsieur ?

\- En quelque sorte, mon cœur. Revoir quelqu'un de ma famille m'a un peu stressé.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant tu avais l'air contente de le revoir...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... C'est comme avec Naruto-sensei. Quand tu le regardes tes yeux ont l'air différents.

Il m'étonnera toujours... Oui, je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon père même si j'aurais préféré que cela soit dans d'autre circonstances. Au moins, il a dit qu'il me recontacterai... Peut-être. Mais dire que j'avais l'air différente avec Naruto, c'est n'importe quoi !

\- Tu sais que monsieur Naruto m'a parlé de toi à la piscine l'autre jour, quand il a fait le cours de natation. M'avoua-t-il doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Il a raconté que quand que vous étiez petits, tu venais tout le temps le voir à la piscine. Même si tu étais très timide et que tu n'osais pas trop lui parler, il savait que tu étais là pour lui.

Je rougis en y repensant... C'était vrai. Vers l'âge de dix ans, je m'installais dans les gradins pendant ces compétitions. Je voulais le voir autant que je le pouvais même s'il ne me regardais pas encore comme moi je le regardais.

\- Je sais qu'il a une amoureuse mais il est gentil...

\- Malgré ce qui est arrivé hier, tu veux le revoir ?

\- Oui ! S'enthousiasme-t-il. Et puis quand vous êtes tous les deux j'aime bien.

Il me dit ça avec un air innocent et jovial qui me rends coupable... Un jour Keisuke sera toute la vérité et il ne m'aimera peut-être plus.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime moi ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Non ?

\- Toi, tu es mon fils préféré !

\- Mais c'est normal je suis le seul... Dit-il avec une moue.

\- C'est vrai mais je t'aime jusqu'au fin fond de l'univers.

\- Et moi dix plus que tout ce qu'il y a sur terre et dans le ciel !

Keisuke s'occupait tranquillement quand je rallumais enfin mon téléphone éteint depuis la veille : Vingt appels en absences. Cinq messages vocaux. Seize SMS. J'ouvre le journal d'appel : Yuhi-san, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Momochi-san et Naruto. C'est son numéro qui apparaît le plus... Au tour des SMS... Kiba : _**J'ai vu les journaux ce matin, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? Je m'inquiète tu ne réponds pas...**_Shino : _**Appelle-moi, on est tous inquiet.**_ Neji : _**J'ai vu les journaux ce matin, je me suis chargé de tout. La presse ne te harcèlera pas sinon je les poursuivrais en justice. Hiashi-sama est au courant également, prépare-toi. Si il y a le moindre problème, contacte-moi. Appelle Tenten et Hanabi, elles sont aussi très inquiète pour Keisuke et toi... Prends soin de toi**_. Et puis il y a ceux de Naruto : _**Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es rentré chez toi ? Ecoute tes messages ! Comment va Keisuke ? Rappelle-moi, je suis très inquiet... Bordel, réponds moi !**_

J'appelle ma boîte vocale et écoute les messages qui m'ont été laissé : _**C'est Kiba, j'espère que tu es bien rentré chez toi avec Keisuke. Personne n'a de nouvelle de toi, on s'inquiète tous... Surtout depuis que Naruto est au courant. Mais tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi... Je... Rappelle-moi ok ?**_

\- Oh, Kiba... Soufflais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Tu es mon ami le plus précieux mais je ne pourrais jamais te voir autrement.

Messages suivant : _**Tu ne réponds jamais à ton téléphone, bon sang ?! Je suis à deux doigts de débarquer chez toi. Est-ce que Keisuke va bien ? Putain, je suis désolé c'est Shion qui... Tu ne veux sans doute plus entendre parler de moi mais donne moi un signe de vie, s'il te plait... Au fait c'est Naruto. **_Celui d'après est encore de lui : _**Tu me détestes maintenant c'est ça ? Tout ça parce qu'elle voulait apparaître à la une de la presse... Je ne t'aurais jamais fait subir ça, surtout avec Keisuke, crois-moi. Je veux te voir pour qu'on en parle... Je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faut, juste dis-moi comment tu vas. Je... Salut.**_

J'étais déjà épuisée alors que la journée venait à peine de commencer... Mais décidée, j'appelais Kurenai. J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie :

\- Comment as-tu osé m'éloigner de tout ça ?! S'écrit-elle avant que je ne puisse prononcer un mot. Tu ne m'as rien dis. Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ? Ne me dis rien, je viens cette après-midi avec Atsumi et pas de _mais_ !

Elle avait raccroché. J'espère que leur visite nous rendra le moral à tous le deux. En attendant, j'envoyais un texto à Kiba et Shino pour les rassurer. Je laissais un bref message à mon patron, Haku-san en lui disant que s'il ne voulait plus que je travaille pour lui je comprenais et je m'excusais une fois de plus pour la gêne que j'ai pu occasionner. Puis j'appelais Neji qui à ma grande surprise décrocha tout aussi rapidement que Kurenai :

\- Tu vas bien ?! Nous étions morts d'inquiétudes. Comment va Kei-kun ?

\- Il va bien et moi aussi autant que nous pouvons l'être après tout ce bazar. Il... Père est parti, il y a quelques heures. Confessais-je après un moment.

\- Quoi ? Je m'en doutais. Il est partit très tôt ce matin pour une _réunion_, sans me demander de l'accompagner. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Hormis me menacer ? Que j'avais une vie minable ? Que je lui faisais toujours honte ? Eh bien, il a rencontré son petit-fils. C'était... Etrange. Mais tu connais Kei-kun, il lui a presque sauté dessus. Il lui a demandé à quoi ressemblait son grand-père. Et il lui a fait un câlin pour lui dire au revoir. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête, ça c'était drôle !

\- Tu n'as pas l'air trop secoué de l'avoir revu.

\- Si, non... C'est juste que le voir après tout ce temps m'a soulagé. J'ai l'impression d'exister encore un peu pour lui.

\- Hinata...

\- C'est stupide, je sais... Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait.

\- Non ce n'est pas stupide. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, c'est ton père à après tout. Rétorque Neji tendrement. Je serais heureux si vous pouviez renouer des liens tous les deux. Au moins pour notre mariage à Tenten et moi. Et ça permettrait à Keisuke de rencontrer sa famille. D'ailleurs nous avons enfin fixer une date, tu recevras notre faire part dans la semaine.

\- C'est vrai ? Génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être. M'exclamais-je enthousiaste. Encore mes félicitations.

\- Merci. Je l'aime énormément tu sais...

\- Et Tenten aussi. Elle te regardait avec tellement d'amour l'autre soir que s'en était dégoutant ! Riais-je.

\- Hey ! Se plaint-il.

\- Je rigole... Ca me manque de ne plus vous voir.

\- Je sais moi aussi... Tu nous manque, me souffle-t-il. Je vais devoir raccrocher, je retourne travailler. N'oublie pas de répondre à l'invitation.

\- Comme si j'allais dire non ! Salut Hanabi et Tenten de ma part.

\- Sans faute.

\- Tu veux colorier avec moi ? Me demande Keisuke lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre. Je te donne les dauphins.

\- Mais c'est tes préférés...

\- Je sais mais tu les aimes bien aussi et je préfère te voir contente.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Demandais-je soupçonneuse.

\- Comment tu savais ?!

\- C'est moi qui t'ai mis au monde. Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Le, le monsieur de tout à l'heure, c'est mon papy, hein ?

Je chiffonne les coloriages qu'il m'a donné lorsque j'entends sa question. Mon fils voyant que je ne réponds pas poursuit :

\- Parce que même si vous vous êtes criés dessus quand il te regardait... C'est comme quand toi tu me regardes.

Pourquoi mon fils est si intelligent ? Ca m'agace et me rends fière à la fois.

\- Tu as raison Kei-kun, c'est ton grand-père.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieusement. Corrigeais-je.

\- C'est trop cool ! Ria Keisuke en tapant dans ces mains. Et c'était des gardes du corps avec lui ?

\- Ton grand-père est quelqu'un de très important dans cette ville, il a sa propre entreprise.

\- D'accord, il est vieux mais il a la classe comme dans les films !

Je n'osais pas le contredire et me contentais de lui sourire. Je changeais de sujet et lui annonçais la venue de Yuhi-san et Atsumi.

\- Quoi, Atsumi-chan vient à la maison ?! Mais ma chambre n'est pas rangé !

\- En effet. Pouffais-je en regardant autour de moi. Tu devrais peut-être t'y mettre maintenant.

Il se leva et me poussa hors de sa chambre pour que je ne mette pas encore plus de bazar me dit-il en fermant la porte. La sonnette de l'entrée résonna peu de temps après. J'ouvrais et sans que je ne puisse saluer qui que ce soit, je fus prise dans une accolade étouffante :

\- Yuhi-san, je, je ne peux pas respirer !

\- Tu peux comprendre ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand je t'ai vu dans les journaux ce matin. S'écrit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Je sais, admis-je. Bonjour Atsumi, entre Kei-kun t'attends dans sa chambre.

\- Merci tata Hina !

Atsumi partie dans le couloir tandis que nous nous installions dans le salon. Pendant que je préparais le thé, elle n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :

\- Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto ?

J'acquiesçais et m'exécutais. Je lui dis tout, comment Naruto et moi nous nous étions rencontré à la piscine, comment sa fiancée a débarqué sur mon lieu de travail comme une furie, Naruto qui vient à mon appartement, moi qui dévoile la vérité sur Keisuke, Naruto et moi qui souhaitons repartir sur de bonne base pour notre enfant. Et puis le désastre de la veille lorsque Shion arrive presque accompagné de photographe... Ainsi que la visite de mon père le matin même. A la fin de mon récit, je suis à bout de souffle. Tant de choses se sont passés en à peine quelques semaines que je n'en reviens pas.

\- Donc d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'éclaircir la situation au sujet de son couple.

\- Pour qu'il me dise qu'au final qu'il est plus heureux sans moi ? Non merci.

\- S'il n'a pas pu te parler, tu n'en sais rien. Soupire Yuhi-san. J'ai surtout l'impression que cette histoire est un gros malentendu.

\- Que... Pourquoi tu le défends tout à coup ? Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu aurais été la première à le dénigrer.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné ton adresse l'autre jour. M'avoue-t-elle. D'ailleurs il t'attends dehors, je l'ai fais venir avec moi.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu aurais fait une chose pareille ?! M'écriais-je étonné.

Je suis tétanisée, ce n'est pas possible. Je n'y crois pas.

\- Hinata, si j'ai fais ça c'est avant tout pour toi. Se justifie-t-elle Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de tout vous dire en face. Et quand il est venu me voir sur mon lieu de travail il y a quelques jours, il m'a fait de la peine. Il ne savait pas comment rétablir le contact avec moi. Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait vivre, Naruto n'a jamais été le genre de garçon à te faire souffrir sciemment. Il regrette vraiment la manière dont il a agit envers toi et tu le sais.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, Hinata. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de lui pardonner, ne me fait pas croire le contraire. Ton regard est le même quand tu parles de lui... Celui-là même qui était plein d'admiration, de respect et de sentiments il y a quelques années. Me dit-elle en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Tu as le droit de l'aimer malgré le temps qui a passé.

Et sans comprendre, des larmes surgirent de mes yeux et dévalèrent mon visage. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle ait raison ? Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes sentiments ?

\- Pourquoi on ne peut pas choisir de qui on tombe amoureux ? Soufflais-je en essuyant mes larmes.

\- Parce que sinon ça serait trop facile... Me répond Yuhi-san en m'enlaçant.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça... Espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera plus, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Qui te dis qu'il ne ressent plus rien pour toi ?

\- Il est fiancé. Rétorquais-je catégorique. C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu, pour nous l'annoncer.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il a fait tout ce chemin depuis Tokyo et qu'il est resté plusieurs semaines uniquement pour annoncer ces fiançailles ? . Maintenant vas-y... Tu auras le loisir de me détester après, si tu le souhaites. Mais fais moi confiance.

Elle me connaissait si bien. Oui, je souffrais mais si je me répétais sans cesse qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous, mes sentiments pour lui disparaitraient peut-être. C'est ce que je croyais. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Jamais.

Je prends une longue inspiration et me lève enfin sous le regard inquiet de Yuhi-san et me dirige à porte d'entrée. Lorsque je l'ouvre, Naruto est là devant moi. Il a l'air presque soulagé de le voir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Et il est hors de question que je fasse le premier pas, c'est lui qui doit se justifier de ses actes, pas moi.

\- Salut... M'interpelle ce dernier.

Je passe devant lui en l'ignorant mais visiblement Naruto ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il me barra soudainement la route de son mètre quatre-vingt.

\- Ca suffit maintenant ! S'emporte-t-il. Tu vas me laisser m'expliquer pour une fois ?! Parce que depuis que je suis revenu à Konoha, j'ai compris que tu m'en voulais d'être parti et pour notre séparation. Et j'ai compris que tu avais encore de la rancune envers moi. J'ai capté tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, il est temps que je donne mon point de vue. Pour commencer, les paparazzis c'est Shion qui les a appeler, pas moi. Elle voulait se faire de la pub. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça à Keisuke ou à toi, jamais, tu m'entends ?

J'acquiesce. Naruto n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'énerve facilement mais lorsque cela arrive, il faut le laisser se défouler.

\- Viens avec moi, on n'a pas fini de discuter mais je préfère qu'on le fasse dans un endroit tranquille.

Il attrapa ma main dans la sienne et me guida jusqu'à sa voiture. C'est peut-être idiot de penser à ça mais je ne savais même pas qu'il avait son permis. Naruto a raison, je ne lui ai jamais donné l'occasion de donner son opinion. Je me tais alors et me laisse conduire bien sagement. Au bout de quelques minutes, je reconnais l'un des quartiers les plus chers de la ville dans lequel nous roulons... Il s'arrête quelques instants devant un portail fermé et l'ouvre à l'aide d'un bouton sur son porte-clés. Nous traversons une allée bordé d'arbres qui m'empêche de voir ce qu'il y a au bout du chemin.

\- Nous sommes arrivés. Me dit-il après que nous nous soyons garés.

Je sors de la voiture sans un mot. Même si le jardin paraît à l'abandon, la maison qui se trouve devant moi est sublime. J'ai connus cette endroit il y a longtemps.

\- C'est la maison de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? M'exclamais-je toujours en admiration.

\- Oui, j'ai réussis à la racheter il y a quelques jours.

\- C'est génial, toi qui rêvait d'y vivre ! Dis-je réellement enthousiaste pour lui.

A la mort de ces parents, disparus dans un accident de la route, l'oncle de Naruto, Jiraiya avait dû revendre la villa familiale pour un appartement plus petit afin de subvenir à leur besoin sur le long terme. Je sais que c'était un de ces plus grand souhait d'y retourner.

\- A une période je partageais l'envie d'y vivre avec toi, tu le sais. M'avoue-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Son regard limpide rencontre le mien, cela me déstabilise au plus profond de mon être mais je ne laisse rien paraître.

\- Oui peut-être, il y a longtemps. Avant que tu ne la rencontre.

\- Faux. Je le souhaite toujours et je n'ai jamais cessé de le vouloir.

\- Menteur. Crachais-je presque. Tu es encore avec elle aujourd'hui.

\- Non, Hinata. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis quelques mois en réalité.

\- Qu-quoi ? Bafouillais-je sous le choc.

\- En fait si tu avais bien voulu m'écouter dès le début, tu l'aurais su. Lors de cette fameuse soirée où je l'ai rencontrée, Sakura venait de m'envoyer une énième photo de Kiba et toi. J'ai voulu oublié ça dans l'alcool, j'ai bu, énormément. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle est apparu. Ces yeux m'ont rappelés les tiens... Alors j'ai cédé à ces avances, facilement, je te l'accorde mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je pensais à tord que tu voyais Kiba dans mon dos. Alors oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec elle et oui je t'ai trompé. Le lendemain, les photographes nous ont surpris à la sortie de l'hôtel. Je te laisse imaginer le scandale qui se préparait... C'est là que Shion a insisté pour officialisé notre _relation_ car sinon ma carrière et la sienne aurait pu en pâtir. C'est dans les jours qui ont suivis que nous avons eu notre dernière conversation... Je pensais que tu me quittais pour Kiba alors que j'ai pris les devants. Sans savoir que cela allait chambouler nos vies.

Je reste interdite plusieurs secondes face à ces révélations mais j'ai tout de même retenue une chose :

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que je te trompais ? Tu avais si peu confiance en moi ? Alors que moi, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de...

\- Je te faisais confiance, pourquoi tu en doutes ?

\- Tu veux rire ? M'emportais-je. Après toutes les années à t'aimer sans limite, à te faire une confiance aveugle... Au premier doute, voilà comment tu me remercie ? Tu n'as même pas penser à m'en parler directement !

\- Sakura m'envoyait sans cesse des photos de vous, toi qui riait, lui qui te prenait l'épaule accompagné de petits commentaires sur ta relation un peu trop amicale avec lui, bien évidemment que je l'ai cru. C'est ma meilleure amie, bon sang ! Pourquoi m'aurait-elle mentie ?

\- Tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre ? Qu'elle passe ses journées à m'espionner uniquement lorsque je me trouvais avec lui ?

\- Non, je...

\- Je suis certaine qu'en réalité je n'étais pas seule avec lui. Le stoppais-je. Avant que l'on se sépare et que tu étais Tokyo, je faisais toujours en sorte de ne pas être en tête à tête avec Kiba. Parce que je pensais à toi avant tout et que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Par respect pour toi, je faisais attention à ce que je faisais malgré que ce soit mon meilleur ami. Ce qui n'était pas ton cas visiblement, en ce qui concerne Haruno-san. Vous avez toujours eu un lien spécial tous les deux comme Kiba et moi. Sauf que tu ne supportais que je sois avec lui alors que toi tu te permettais de passer du temps avec elle.

\- Pardon ? On parle des nombreuses fois où il venait te chercher à tes cours de peintures pendant que je m'entraînais ? Où à la pause déjeuner ? Il te tournait autour constamment. J'avais de quoi être inquiet, tu ne crois pas ?

\- _JE_ n'ai jamais annulé un rendez-vous pour aller voir Kiba. _JE_ n'ai jamais loupé un anniversaire pour consoler Kiba d'une énième peine de cœur. _JE_ n'ai jamais raté une de tes compétitions pour lui... Rétorquais-je avec véhémence les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Dit Naruto stupéfait.

Heureusement que nous sommes dans l'enceinte de la maison sinon tout le quartier nous aurait entendu. Je me tourne une nouvelle fois vers cette dernière pour reprendre contenance. Elle est plutôt traditionnelle comme celle des Hyuga. Il manque quelques tuiles mais il aura vite fait de la remettre comme neuve. Au moins nos retrouvailles m'aura permis de déverser toute ma rancœur. Je me sentais enfin plus légère. Même si je ne me serais jamais douter que Sakura soit l'instigatrice de ce gros malentendu. Si elle ne s'était pas immiscé dans cette histoire, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Tu l'as revus ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu as revu Haruno-san depuis cette soirée ?

\- Ou-oui, elle assiste souvent à mes entraînements et on va boire un verre de temps en temps...

\- Tu vois, rien ne change... Elle passera toujours avant le reste, avant moi, avant Akuma-san et qui sait peut-être avant Keisuke.

\- Elle n'est jamais passé avant toi ! S'emporte à nouveau.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as cru elle et pas moi ?! M'écriais-je. Si tu m'avais seulement posé la question, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

\- Mais on peut arranger ça. Rétorque Naruto en posant une main sur mon bras.

Je reculais, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Je ne voulais plus subir ce que j'ai ressentis auparavant, ce que je ressens encore aujourd'hui. Pourquoi tout cet amour ne c'est pas atténué avec le temps ?

\- Si j'ai fais tout ça, c'est pour l'image de sa famille...

\- Depuis quand est-ce tu te soucis de ce qu'on pense de toi ?

\- Je le devais pour réaliser mon rêve. Et cela m'a prit six ans pour y arriver. Si je me trouve devant toi aujourd'hui, c'est pour te dire que j'en ai marre de faire semblant. Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai passé qu'une seule et unique nuit avec Shion. Et c'était il y a sept ans. Jamais une de plus.

\- Mais, vous êtes... Etiez fiancés ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu es venus avec elle, si vous êtes soi-disant séparés ? Elle est au courant ?

\- Elle s'est proclamée comme telle et s'est acheté une bague toute seule. Oui, elle sait que je veux qu'on se sépare mais elle a dû mal à l'accepter.

\- C'est normal, elle est amoureuse de toi. Conclus-je. Après toutes ces années, elle doit vouloir quelque de chose de concret pas une séparation.

\- Non, j'ai été claire avec Shion. Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour elle et elle restera une simple amie quoi qu'elle fasse.

Je suis confuse, perdue. Ses confessions me laisse entrevoir de l'espoir... Et mon cœur qui n'arrête pas de battre la chamade.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin d'un moment pour assimiler ce que je viens de te dire mais il faut que je te montre l'intérieur de la maison.

Il me prit une nouvelle fois la main, je me laissais faire encore trop perturbé pour réagir. Naruto nous fit entrer dans la villa. De l'extérieur la maison semblait grande et une fois à l'intérieur elle semblait encore plus immense. L'entrée était impressionnante, une magnifique hauteur sous plafond dans les tons beige éclairé par un puits de lumière. Sauf que je n'eus pas le loisir d'admirer la pièce trop longtemps que Naruto me tira vers l'escalier.

\- Je te montrerais le reste plus tard mais pour l'instant il y a quelque chose de plus important que tu dois voir.

L'escalier était fait d'un bois clair qui grimpait le long du mur pour déboucher sur l'étage supérieur. Il y avait un palier avec une bibliothèque qui prenait un mur entier remplit livre ainsi que quelques trophées, au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table basse entouré d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils en tissu bordeaux. De chaque côté de la bibliothèque se trouvait une porte. Il ouvrit celle de gauche, nous traversâmes un couloir jusqu'à atteindre une autre porte close.

\- La maison est assez grande pour que Keisuke ait sa propre chambre, si tu le souhaites évidemment. Mais je voulais te montrer ta pièce, à toi.

\- Ma quoi ?

\- Un endroit pour toi, pour que tu puisses peindre ou lire ou ce que tu auras envie de faire. Elle a la plus belle vue de la maison et la meilleure lumière. Et avant que dise quoi que ce soit entres, s'il te plaît.

Je ne pouvais pas dire non lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon, même si j'avais au moins une dizaine de raison de ne pas lui obéir. _Plus vite j'aurais vu cette endroit, plus vitre j'en sortirais_, me répétais-je au moment où j'ouvrais la porte. Je restais un instant bouche bée par ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. La pièce était d'un blanc immaculé, le sol était en parquet et il y avait une immense fenêtre qui donnait sûrement sur le jardin qui baignait la pièce de lumière. Parfaite pour peindre. Mais ce qui m'a le plus chamboulé fut le chevalet au milieu de la pièce avec une toile vierge posé dessus. J'étais entrée dans l'atelier sans m'en rendre compte pour admirer le matériel de plus près. Cela faisait des années que je n'en avais pas vu, par manque de temps et de moyen. Cet endroit était l'atelier de mes rêves les plus fous.

\- Je... C'est super que tu ais gardé une chambre pour Keisuke, je t'aiderais volontiers à l'aménager.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette pièce ?

\- Je ne pense pas en avoir l'utilité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je me vois mal passer mon temps ici, chez toi hormis pour Kei-kun. Tu me dis que tu es séparé d'Akuma-san mais aux yeux de tous et des miens vous êtes toujours ensemble. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne peux pas croire que tu sois rester avec elle sans le moindre sentiment ou même la toucher pendant tout ce temps-là.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Naruto... Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, je ne me sens pas très bien, pas après tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

Lorsque je regagnais l'appartement Yuhi-san vint à ma rencontre sur le pas de la porte.

\- Alors ? Me demanda t'elle anxieuse.

\- Il m'a montré sa nouvelle maison. Il m'a _offert_ deux pièces de sa villa. Une chambre pour Kei-kun et un atelier pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas un peu étrange, il est fiancé non ?

\- Oui, non, je ne sais pas trop. Selon lui, ils sont restés ensemble pour couvrir une histoire sans lendemain et protéger leurs carrières respectives. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire que ça soit uniquement pour ça qu'il est resté avec elle.

\- Je ne connais pas le Naruto d'aujourd'hui, c'est vrai. Cependant le Naruto adolescent ne mentait pas et encore moins sur ces sentiments.

Je restais silencieuse, je savais qu'elle avait raison. Naruto ne m'avait jamais mentis, jamais. Mais n'avait-il pas mentit au monde en restant avec une femme qu'il n'aimait pas ?

\- Je vois bien que cette histoire te perturbe. Il faut que tu y réfléchisses à tête reposé pour savoir quoi faire. Et tu sais quoi ? Je reste dîner ce soir, un repas entre femmes qu'en dis-tu ? Me proposa Kurenai.

\- Ca serait génial... Tu as raison comme d'habitude.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ! Je sais que ça fait plus de 2 mois que je n'ai rien publié mais j'ai passé des vacances géniales et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre dans le bain en plus de la reprise du travail... Vous allez bien j'espère ? J'ai été étonné par le nombre de commentaires que vous m'avez laissé mais je trouve ça super que vous soyez aussi nombreux à lire mon histoire, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci à **Steema, Cicidy, Mxdness, mysty, tchaillya, Insideyourdream, , WolfBlut, Nanou973, Maly, Yumika-san** et **choco97 **_pour vos nombreux commentaires !

_**Burning Asturia :** Alors est-ce que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre ? Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de Shion, elle va rester là encore quelques temps. Et puis Kiba, je l'apprécie beaucoup également, il a juste le "mauvais rôle" dans cette histoire hélas..._

_**Mxdness :** Je prends note de tes remarques et je vais tenter d'y faire plus attention la prochaine fois ! :) _

_**Tatch :** Ca me fait plaisir que mon histoire t'ai intrigué alors que tu n'es pas fan de la relation Naruto/Hinata et que tu ais lu tous les chapitres disponibles. Je vais essayer de faire des efforts sur la ponctuation. ^^ _

_**Celia28 :** Tu auras ta réponse au sujet de Sakura dans quelques chapitres ! ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8 :**

** L**a soirée à été super, nous nous sommes détendus autour d'un verre pendant que les enfants dormaient dans la chambre de Keisuke. J'ai ris lorsque Yuhi-san à dû porter Atsumi à moitié endormi pour partir...

Aujourd'hui je suis un peu plus sereine, j'ai accompagné Kei à l'école et Haku-san m'a appelé alors que je rentrais pour m'annoncer qu'il m'attendrait comme d'habitude à neuf heures et que si je ne venais pas, il créerait lui aussi un scandale. Pour un retour un peu plus discret, j'avais attaché mes longs cheveux en chignon et enfin un jean et un haut de couleur sombre, histoire de ne pas être trop remarqué dans le centre-ville. Je me trouvais à quelques pas de la supérette quand quelqu'un me poussa violemment par derrière. Avec mon sens de l'équilibre _inné_, je tombais la tête la première, les genoux et les mains heurtant le sol douloureusement. Je sentais déjà le sang couler au travers de mon pantalon. Malgré la douleur, je voulais absolument savoir qui m'avait fait ça. Je tournais la tête pour trouver Akuma-san poster à quelques pas, les bras croisés le même air supérieur sur le visage et un petit sourire en coin. Je lui devais sans doute ma chute...

\- Tu n'as pas voulu rester éloigné de lui, ça t'apprendra ! Vocifère-t-elle.

J'étais encore sous le choc de la violence dont elle avait fait preuve envers moi. Mais ce n'était rien face au regard haineux qu'elle me jetait. D'accord, nous étions loin d'être amies mais rien ne justifie ce comportement !

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?! M'exclamais-je énervée. _Elle m'a fait mal, bon sang !_

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit mais il est hors de question que je le laisse me quitter sans rien faire ! Surtout pas à cause de toi. S'écrit Shion au milieu de la rue attirant par la même occasion l'attention des passants.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Répondis-je calmement en me relevant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que lorsqu'il prend une décision, il ne revient pas dessus.

\- Pff... Comme si tu m'apprenais quelque chose, pouffe-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est grâce à quoi qu'il est resté tout ce temps avec moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Tu es idiote en plus ? S'il est encore avec moi c'est parce que je lui ai fait promettre de rester le lendemain de notre première nuit.

\- _La seule et unique_, pensais-je. Je ne vois pas en quoi en cela me concerne.

\- J'y viens ! Rétorque-t-elle impétueuse. Naruto était près à revenir à Konoha à ce moment-là pour se faire pardonner et rester auprès de toi. Mais à l'époque je le voulais lui et personne d'autre, j'en avait rien à faire qu'il ait une petite amie. J'avais appelé quelques amis photographes et je leur ai donné l'adresse de l'hôtel où nous avions passés la nuit... Evidemment en sortant, j'ai fais celle qui a paniqué, qui avait peur de ruiner son image et je l'ai supplié qu'on reste ensemble le temps que cette histoire se tasse. Sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas, la presse nous adorait ! Et j'ai obtenue plus de contrat grâce à lui. Mon petit chantage avait dépassé mes espérances.

J'enrageais complètement, comment avait-elle osé faire un truc pareil ?

\- Dis-moi que tu as fais ça parce que tu avais des sentiments pour lui et non par envie de gloire ?

\- Des sentiments ? N'importe quoi. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon, il sortait tout juste de cette ville paumée avec des rêves pleins la tête, il était trop naïf. C'est ce que je trouvais charmant au début sauf que je m'en suis rapidement lassée. Malgré mon corps de rêve, il n'a jamais reposé les mains sur moi, pas faute d'avoir essayé de le tenter. Rit-elle. Je suis chanceuse d'avoir un homme qui me respecte autant et je comptais faire durer le plaisir encore quelques temps... Enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant qu'on arrive ici. Depuis que Naruto t'a revu, il se désintéresse complètement de moi... Même si grâce aux nouveaux articles publiés j'ai eu quelques contrats, il faut que tu partes. Conclut-elle.

\- Wow, tu es encore pire que ce que je pensais. Soufflais-je. Cependant, il y a quelque chose que tu ne semble pas avoir imprimé, je suis à Konoha chez moi. Je vis ici depuis que je suis enfant et toi, tu ne fais que passer. Tu ne veux plus m'avoir dans les pattes ? Très bien. Va t'en ! Me défendis-je. Et j'espère vraiment que Naruto verra clair dans ton jeu et du temps qu'il a perdu avec toi. Tu ne mérites pas un homme aussi gentil et généreux que lui parce que tu n'es qu'une sale égoïste !

\- Il n'a rien vu pendant ces sept dernières années et ça va continuer comme ça. Je compte bien le ramener avec moi à Tokyo. Il t'a laissé tombé en un claquement de doigt la dernière fois et rien n'a changé aujourd'hui.

\- Tu ne viendrais pas jusqu'ici si tu ne te sentais pas un minimum menacer n'est-ce pas ? Mais peu importe, Naruto est libre de ses choix. Tu ne lui imposera rien.

\- On verra bien, j'ai tous les arguments pour le convaincre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une héritière toi aussi, qu'il va te revenir. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec toi, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous croisons. Je m'en vais demain avec Naru-kun. J'espère que tu lui a fait tes adieux.

Elle balança ses longs cheveux blonds par dessus ces épaules et s'éloigna en roulant des hanches tel un mannequin sur un podium.

\- Oh mon dieu Hinata, elle ne t'a pas fait mal ?! Surgit Momochi-san de sa boutique.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me regarda de bas en haut pour s'assurer que j'étais entière.

\- J'ai des tas de questions à te poser mais le travail avant tout. Ca va, hein ?

\- Oui, plus vite on s'y met plus vite je me changerais les idées. M'exclamais-je en secouant la tête pour oublier les pensées négatives qui me guettait.

\- Parfait, te voir motiver me fait plaisir.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner Zabuza-san reprit brièvement la boutique pour que nous puissions prendre une pause.

\- La plupart des clients sont venus pour te voir aujourd'hui, visiblement.

\- Oh, ne m'en parlez pas... Marmonnais-je honteuse.

\- Arrête, ces petits lycéens qui te fixaient étaient plutôt mignons non ?

\- Je me rappelle surtout de ces femmes qui ne voulaient pas que je les encaisse en me regardant de haut.

\- Oublie ces mégères qui croient aux rumeurs. Tu n'es pas comme ça, les habitués le savent, moi aussi et même Zabuza le sait !

\- Sauf qu'à cause de moi, vous allez perdre des clients...

\- Et en gagner d'autres. Les ados adore rencontrer des gens qui apparaissent dans les magazines.

Il était si gentil avec moi que je voulais pleurer.

\- Ca n'empêche pas que je veux savoir l'essentiel maintenant. Vous en êtes où ce Naruto et toi ? Déjà tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était si beau !

Je rougis lorsqu'il me dit ça. Oui, je ne peux pas le nier Naruto était encore plus beau qu'avant.

\- Rien ne s'est réellement passé. Mise à part sa fiancée qui a déboulé avec des journalistes à l'école de mon fils.

\- Elle est complètement folle... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu hésites tant à lui sauter dessus. Je t'avoue que lors des Jeux Olympiques, j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre heures avec son physique de rêve.

\- Haku si c'est pour discuter d'autres mecs, tu peux bien le faire en bossant ! S'écrit Zabuza de l'autre pièce.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, tu auras ton câlin ce soir !

J'entends un bruit sourd puis un juron venant de la boutique, comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait...

\- Laisse-le il s'en remettra. Tu le revois quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Visiblement il doit partir bientôt. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit sa fiancée.

Je mentirais si je disais que cela ne m'attristait pas qu'il s'en aille. Et Akuma-san semble très déterminé à rester dans la vie de Naruto.

\- C'est ce qu'elle dit sauf que pour le moment il est toujours à Konoha. Et si tu veux qu'il reste il faut que tu le lui dises.

\- Comment vous...

\- Je suis un homme amoureux et je sais reconnaître l'amour quand il est devant moi.

Il avait fais exprès de dire la phrase bien forte, provoquant visiblement une autre chute de Zabuza-san.

\- Il est temps d'y retourner avant qu'il ne casse vraiment quelque chose ! S'amusa Momochi-san. Mais penses-y, si tu ne lui avoue pas ce que tu ressens, il risque de t'échapper pour de bon, même s'il y a Keisuke.

En chemin pour prendre Keisuke à l'école, je me retrouve à fixer mon téléphone portable sans savoir si je devais appeler Naruto ou non... Pour lui dire quoi de toute manière ? _Je suis folle de toi, ne pars pas et remet-toi avec moi ?_ Il n'y a pas plus pathétique. Mais si je ne fais rien, il ne reviendra peut-être pas. S'il retourne à Tokyo, il se remettra surement avec Shion. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me réveillais lorsque mon téléphone vibra entre mes doigts. Oh, c'est lui ! Mince, mince... J'appuie sur le bouton pour prendre la communication :

\- Mochi, mochi ? Fis-je hésitante.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Akuma-san ? Soufflais-je.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Naruto ?!

\- Dis-le moi alors, insiste-t-elle.

\- Je te jure de repartir à Tokyo avec toi demain.

\- Tu es un amour, je savais que tu me choisirais !

Je raccroche, je ne veux pas entendre sa réponse. Shion avait raison, elle a gagné. C'est normal, sept ans de relation ne disparaisse pas comme ça. Pourquoi m'aurait-il pris moi ? Parce que je suis la mère de son fils ? Non, si on met de côté notre enfant, plus rien ne nous lie et j'ai une vie minable. Et ça me fait mal. Je serais toujours le second choix.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrive à ramener mon fils à la maison à m'occuper de lui jusqu'au couché. Lorsque je m'allonge enfin dans mon pauvre clic-clac, je me mets à fixer le plafond et les larmes coulent d'elles même. Une fois de plus je suis faible, une fois de plus j'ai le cœur brisé et une fois encore par la même personne. Tout n'était que des promesses en l'air. Naruto ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, c'était juste pour que je ne fasse pas d'histoire mais il n'avait pas besoin d'aller si loin en me montrant sa maison... Je me sens ridicule d'avoir été si naïve. Lorsque je rabats les draps sur mon corps, je les trouve encore plus froid qu'à l'ordinaire...

Ce matin, je commence un peu plus tard, c'est Yuhi-san qui emmène Kei-kun à l'école. Ca me laisse un peu de temps pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je me suis levée avec la résolution de ne plus me laisser abattre. Et pour commencer, je voulais dire ces quatre vérités à Naruto avant son départ ! J'avais enfilé un jean et une vieille paire de basket et j'étais à peine coiffé lorsque je débarquais dans le quartier fortuné où se trouvait la maison des Uzumaki. Je ne ressemblais à rien et je m'en contrefichais que les gens me lancent des regards ahuris.

J'arrive devant le portail et sonne comme une malade sans savoir s'il se trouve là. Le portail s'ouvre enfin, je traverse le jardin en marchant sur la pelouse pour arriver plus rapidement devant la maison. La porte s'ouvre sur lui quand j'y arrive. Naruto affiche une mine décontenancé quand il me voit.

\- Salut, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Un simple salut ? Attaquais-je sans préambule.

\- Je...

\- Je sais que tu t'en vas aujourd'hui. Mais une fois de plus tu n'as pas eu le courage de me l'avouer toi-même quand nous nous sommes vus. Et je présume que tu n'allais pas dire au revoir non plus n'est-ce pas ? Fis-je amère. Heureusement que Keisuke n'est au courant de rien sinon...

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase qu'il posa sa main contre ma joue baignée de larmes. Quand avaient-elles commencés à couler ?

\- J'allais me diriger chez toi avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Menteur ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de me mentir, encore et encore ! Akuma-san m'a dit que vous partiez ensemble. Je suis ravie que...

\- Si je vais à Tokyo c'est pour récupérer les dernières affaires qui restent dans mon appartement. M'interrompt-il. Ainsi qu'officialiser ma rupture avec Shion auprès de la presse. Alors oui je prends le même train qu'elle pour rentrer mais ça s'arrête là, tu t'en rendra compte quand tu verras le communiqué dans les journaux.

Mes larmes reprennent de plus belle et pour la première fois depuis des années, Naruto m'enlaçe. J'éclatais littéralement en sanglot. Il me sera fort d'un bras et sortit son portable de son autre main.

\- Pourquoi tu...

\- Chut.

Il appuya sur une touche de son téléphone et la sonnerie résonna dans le haut-parleur. Je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il faisait quand j'entendis sa voix résonner.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On part dans deux heures, j'ai un tas de truc à faire ! Se plaignit Shion.

\- Tu as encore été voir Hinata sans me le dire, hein ? Rétorque-t-il sèchement.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bon d'accord, je lui ai peut-être dit qu'on partait ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait une chose pareil ?

\- Pour la faire réagir. J'en avais marre qu'elle fasse semblant de ne pas vouloir de toi. Alors que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. J'ai peut-être dis aussi que je me servais de toi pour la voir réagir... Ce qui a fonctionné vu qu'elle m'a traité d'égoïste en faisant un portrait très flatteur de toi !

\- Ah ? Fit Naruto en me jetant un regard en coin pendant que je rougissais.

\- Oui que tu es gentil et généreux, la maxime habituelle. Soupire Shion au téléphone. Enfin, même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble je ne voulais pas te laisser avec n'importe qui. Je voulais te protéger.

\- Et les photographes c'était pour quoi ?

\- Pour tirer ma révérence et pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre en se mettant avec toi.

Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait, elle tenait à lui et voulait par n'importe quel moyen qu'il soit heureux. Et je savais que Naruto ne m'avait pas mentit. Ils ne sont plus ensemble, c'est la réalité. Un poids venait littéralement s'envoler de mon estomac me rendant étrangement sereine. Comme si tous les liens qui me retenais venait de se détacher. Comme si mon cœur recommençait à battre. Comme si j'étais capable de tout sans la moindre restriction, sans aucune conséquence.

Naruto continuait de parler au téléphone mais je ne les écoutais plus depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait personne dans sa vie, il pouvait être à moi. Enfin.

\- Oui, je sais l'heure à laquelle nous prenons le train. Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Si des gens veulent me dire au revoir, ils n'ont qu'à...

Pour une fois dans ma vie, je pouvais choisir, pour une fois je pouvais faire ce dont j'avais envie. Et je le choisissais lui. J'attrapais son téléphone avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa conversation et le jetait dans le salon au hasard. Il me regarda un stupéfait, sans comprendre. Je posais alors mes mains autour du col de son t-shirt et l'attirait à moi. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent maladroitement... J'avais attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être à ma place, là dans ses bras, d'être à nouveau entière. Et il ne me repousse pas, au contraire, il m'enlace. Je m'écartais la première et nichait ma tête contre son torse. Je n'osais pas relever le regard, j'appréhendais sa réaction.

\- Ca m'avait manqué de te voir rougir pour un rien. M'avoue Naruto en posant son menton sur le dessus de ma tête.

Ses bras étaient au creux de ma taille et c'est comme si ils avaient toujours été là. Les miennes étaient encore agrippé à son t-shirt, je ne voulais plus le relâcher. J'avais peur qu'il s'en aille.

\- Hinata, regarde-moi. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, je te le promets.

Je levais les yeux vers lui pour croiser les siens. Je me perdais littéralement dans l'océan. Il prit une de mes mèches entre ses doigts et la replaça derrière mon oreille.

\- Maintenant tu vas me laisser t'embrasser comme il se doit.

Et avant de dire ouf, sa bouche se trouvait sur la mienne, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur mes reins, ma poitrine collé à son torse. Mon corps retrouvait son autre moitié. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine mais nous allions devoir nous séparer, il avait un train à prendre et moi un travail. Et quitte à paraître idiote, Naruto faisait une tête de plus que moi et je me commençais sérieusement à avoir mal au cou. Je me détache de ces lèvres pour le lui dire mais il ne me laisse pas en placer une :

\- Il est hors de question que tu m'échappes. Surtout que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus la première. Me taquine-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauté de dessus ! Protestais-je.

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux qu'on se refasse la scène ?

Je ne dis rien mais je suis presque certain de ressembler à une pivoine, face au sourire de Naruto je suis complètement démunie.

\- Il y a tellement de chose que j'ai envie de te dire depuis mon retour. Me dit-il à l'oreille. A quel point tu m'as manqué par exemple. A quel point tu es devenue belle au cours des dernières années... Tes cheveux ont tellement poussés que je pourrais passer des heures à les coiffer. Mais c'est pour ça que tu les a gardé long n'est-ce pas ?

Je pique un fard une nouvelle fois. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous avions sept ans et mes cheveux étaient courts. Il m'avait avoué qu'il trouvait dommage que des cheveux aussi beau que les miens ne soit pas plus long. Parce qu'il aurait pus les regarder et les toucher pendant des heures m'avait-t-il dit lorsque nous étions ensemble à l'époque. Je haussais les épaules en guise de réponse, je ne lui avouerais pas qu'il a encore raison.

\- Ne fait pas semblant du contraire, j'adore savoir que tu ais pensé à moi tout ce temps. Mais si tu avais eu les cheveux court, tu m'aurais plu tout autant. Me confit Naruto en m'enlaçant une nouvelle fois. Je sais que je ne dois pas te lâcher mais je ne veux pas...

\- Sauf que tu as un train à prendre, tu te rappelles ? Fis-je avec regret.

\- Je reviendrais dès que possible. Normalement tout sera réglé d'ici deux ou trois jours.

\- Trois jours, soufflais-je en comptant les heures et les kilomètres qui allait nous séparer.

\- Et quand je reviendrais, je t'emmènerais à un rendez-vous, un vrai. Ou simplement passer la journée avec Keisuke et toi. Je te laisse choisir.

J'étais surprise que Naruto envisage des projets. Pour nous trois, pour l'_avenir_. Je me dégageais de ses bras effrayé.

\- Hinata ?

\- Je... Si tu reviens vraiment, peut-être qu'on envisagera... Quelque chose ensemble.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à ce que tu sois de retour Naruto. Je ne peux pas oublier ces dernières années aussi facilement... Je veux juste que tu reviennes vite de Tokyo, s'il te plaît.

Dire que les choses venaient tout juste de se résoudre et qu'il devait repartir. C'était une torture.

\- Je reviendrais dès que je pourrais. S'exclame-t-il sérieusement. Pour preuve, je veux que tu me rendes un service.

Je le regardais interloqué et il attrapa ma main et y déposa des clés à l'intérieur.

\- La maison à un tas de plantes qui doivent être arrosé tous les jours ou presque, il faut donc que quelqu'un le fasse pour moi. Et ça tombe bien que tu doives décorer la chambre de Keisuke, tu ne trouves pas ? Par contre fais attention, je n'ai pas de double pour ces clés. Je n'ai qu'un seul trousseau.

\- Tu... Tu me confis les clés de ta maison ? Bafouillais-je.

\- Exactement. Affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu pourras même y dormir. Chez moi, c'est chez toi et ça a toujours été le cas.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je tentais de cacher mon visage pour qu'il ne le voit mais il m'en empêcha en attrapant mes mains.

\- T'es tellement adorable malgré ton nez qui coule. Tu peux te moucher dans mon t-shirt, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

J'étais si contente de le retrouver que je riais de sa bêtise. Mais il fallait qu'on se sépare...

\- Je dois vraiment aller travailler, je risque d'être en retard.

\- Je te raccompagne. Me dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Mais avant...

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.

Nous étions le lendemain de son départ... Après m'avoir déposé au travail, il m'a fait promettre de me rendre dans sa maison au moins une fois et lui, me jura qu'il reviendrait au plus tard dans trois jours. J'étais inquiète de ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ce moment où nous devrions dire la vérité à Kei-kun. Comment allait-il réagir ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimera encore alors que je lui ai caché la vérité ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ruminais ça toute la journée, jusqu'à la fermeture de la boutique à vingt heures. J'y réfléchissais encore même lorsque j'entamais le chemin pour aller chercher Keisuke chez Yuhi-san.

\- Hinata-chan ? M'interpella une voix dans mon dos.

\- Hm ? Oh, Kiba-kun ! Dis-je en lui faisant face. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ca peut aller... Mais étant donné que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis ce qui passé avec la presse, je m'inquiétais.

\- Pardon, j'ai été un peu prise par les évènements. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'appeler Shino... Avouais-je.

\- J'imagine. Je peux faire le chemin avec toi ?

\- Bien sur, je partais chercher Keisuke chez Yuhi-san.

\- C'est parfait, on discutera en route. Me sourit-il doucement. Si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, Kiba-kun.

\- Ah ? Souffle-t-il tête basse. J'ai pourtant eu cette impression ces derniers jours...

Je suis surprise de sa réponse mais il a raison. Je n'ai rien fait pour le voir alors que c'est mon meilleur ami depuis des années... Quelle idiote !

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ca ne fait rien. Je me doutais qu'avec son retour les choses allaient changer. Tu n'as jamais pu oublier Naruto. J'ai persisté malgré tout...

\- Kiba-kun...

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus qu'un ami devrait le faire et différemment d'un frère. Je suis amoureux de toi et depuis longtemps. Me confit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. J'espérais vainement qu'un jour, tu partagerais mes sentiments .

Mon cœur se serre lorsque j'aperçois l'expression pleine de chagrin qu'il arbore. Je n'ai jamais voulu le faire souffrir., si seulement j'avais su où cela nous mènerais...

\- Excuse-moi... Je... J'aurais du mettre cette situation au clair plus tôt, bafouillais-je.

\- Ne t'excuses pas. Je le savais déjà, j'attendais juste que tu me le dise clairement.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre et le silence s'éternise entre nous. Il reprend la parole en premier :

\- Je repars à Osaka demain.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdie. Pourtant, il m'avait dit qu'il resterait peu de temps. Nous nous sommes à peine vue durant son séjour...

\- Quand reviendras-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il me faudra du temps pour digérer tout ça.

\- Je comprends...

Nous nous arrêtons en apercevant la maison de Kurenai.

\- Tu veux dire au revoir à Kei-kun ? Demandais-je.

\- Je ne préfère pas, je risquerais de regretter mon départ. Il va me manquer ce petit. Fit-il en regardant vers la maison. Je vais y aller.

Je ne veux pas le laisser partir comme ça et d'un geste un peu désespérer, je me précipite dans ses bras. Après un instant, il m'étreint en retour fortement. Je sens mes yeux devenir humide.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais tu vas me manquer, Kiba-kun.

\- Moi aussi, tu savais... Soupire-t-il.

\- On restera ami ?

\- Ca fait plus de vingt ans que l'on se connait , je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. Je veux juste un peu de temps pour tout remettre en ordre. M'explique mon meilleur ami en s'écartant. Tu diras à Keisuke que je suis parti pour le travail, d'accord ? Et s'il a besoin de me parler qu'il m'appelle et toi aussi.

J'acquiesce. Il commence à s'éloigner lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi, une dernière fois.

\- Oh, si Naruto te fait souffrir et qu'il fuit ces responsabilités, je lui casserais la figure moi-même ! S'écrit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et il se retourna une dernière fois avec un signe de la main et s'éloigna jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les rues sombres de Konoha.

* * *

_Hello, hello comment allez-vous ? Les fêtes approchent, mon travail va me prendre tout mon temps (les joies de la vente...). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait, on se revoit l'année prochaine ! Profitez de vos familles, de vos amis et ne mangez pas trop ça serait dommage de commencer l'année avec une indigestion. u_u Merci **Streema** et **mysty** pour vos commentaires :)_

_**WolfBut :** Coucou merci de ce commentaire. ^^ Je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes questions pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire u_u". Par contre en ce qui concerne Sakura, je ne la déteste pas mais je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement pour autant. J'espère que personne ne me détestera pour ce que j'ai dit ! XD A bientôt !_

_**Cicidy :** Bonjour ! Je pense te décevoir, Hinata n'en a pas encore tout à fait terminé avec les problèmes. Mais il faut avoir confiance en elle, c'est une femme forte. Et même si il lui arrive un tas de chose, n'exclue pas une fin heureuse pour autant. ;)_

_**Burning Asturia :** Encore merci de venir donner ton avis à chaque fois ! ^^ Tu n'as pas fini de voir Sakura dans les parages... Et Keisuke n'a pas fini de nous surprendre. Naruto fait ce qu'il peut pour se racheter auprès d'Hinata, il a bien conscience de ses erreurs après tout ce temps perdu. J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi pour ce chapitre. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

** A**près ça, Keisuke et moi sommes rentrés à la maison. Lui toujours aussi enthousiaste et joyeux, il me mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Après tout, mon fils était le rayon de soleil de ma vie... Je le bordais après avoir fini de lui lire son histoire. Je l'embrassai sur le front et lui disais à quel point je l'aimais fort. Je l'observais s'assoupir et quittais sa chambre pour me préparer un thé. Pendant que l'eau chauffait mon portable sonna. Je décrochais sans même regarder l'interlocuteur :

\- Mochi mochi ?

\- Hinata, c'est moi !

\- Naruto ! M'exclamais-je en rougissant alors qu'il n'est même pas là.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne m'as pas répondu... Je voulais te dire que j'étais bien arrivé et que la conférence de presse est terminé. Notre séparation sera dans les journaux demain. Me dit-il. Il ne me reste que quelques cartons à emballés et tout faire transférer à Konoha. Et bonne nouvelle, cela ne prendra même pas une journée. Je n'aurais même pas le temps de te manquer que je serais revenu.

\- _Pourtant tu me manques déjà_, pensais-je sans le dire à voix haute. C'est, c'est super. Soufflais-je à défaut.

\- En tout cas, tu me manques déjà et Kei aussi. Tu me manquais ces dernières années mais ce n'est pas comparable maintenant que je sais qu'on peut être ensemble. J'ai hâte de rentrer et de vous retrouver tous les deux. Mais il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment...

Mon cœur rata un battement. Que voulait-il savoir ? Il a prit un ton soucieux d'un coup qui m'inquiéta... _J'espère que ce n'est pas grave._

\- Hinata ?

\- Hein ? Oui, je suis là.

\- Ca peut paraître idiot mais je voulais savoir où en était ta relation avec ton père ? L'autre jour tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait mise dehors quand il a apprit pour ta grossesse. Et ça m'inquiète un peu à vrai dire. Je sais à quel point tu tenais à ta famille...

\- Nous ne nous sommes pas vu pendant sept ans, jusqu'à ce que j'apparaisse dans les magazines il y a quelques jours... Père a déboulé dans mon appartement en quatrième vitesse alors que je venais à peine de me lever. Et il a comprit quand il t'a vu sur les photos que tu es le père de Keisuke.

\- Oh merde...

\- Exactement. Il est préférable que vous ne vous croisiez pas sauf si tu veux risquer ta vie.

\- Tout de façon, il faudra bien que je le rencontre un jour pour qu'il nous donne sa bénédiction. S'exclame-t-il nonchalamment. Et puis si tu lui avais dit plus tôt, il serait venu me chercher à Tokyo pour me botter le cul. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas tout avoué ?

\- Par loyauté sans doute... Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta vie parce que j'ai égoïstement décidé de garder cet enfant. Et parce que je pensais que c'était définitivement terminé entre nous.

\- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas tout à fait fini... Je suis pressé de revenir, je voudrais qu'on mange tous les trois dans ma maison et peut-être dans la tienne quand tu le voudras.

\- Rentre à Konoha et on en parlera tu veux bien ?

Certes j'étais loyale mais je n'avais plus autant confiance en lui qu'auparavant...

\- Je sais que tu doutes de moi, de nous mais je te prouverais le contraire quand je reviendrais. Tu travailles demain ?

\- M'oui... Murmurais-je soudainement fatiguée.

\- Je vais te laisser dormir. Je t'embrasse fort et partout !

\- Partout ? Ricanais-je à moitié les yeux fermés.

\- Oui partout, même là où tu penses. Insista Naruto.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a dit autre chose, je m'étais endormie et j'avais oublié de lui demander quand il serait de retour à Konoha.

Le lendemain je m'étais réveillée avec le téléphone collé contre ma joue et un message de Naruto qui me traitait de marmotte. Puis ma petite routine prit le dessus, c'était ma journée de repos ainsi que le jour des courses. Même si Haku-san me payait correctement il fallait que je fasse attention. Surtout quand son enfant a des céréales préférées plus particulièrement les _Rasengan Pop's_, un produit dérivé d'une série sur les ninjas qu'il adore. Si je lui ramenais pas cette semaine j'en entendrais parler pendant des mois. C'était son seul caprice, je pouvais bien lui céder. Il ne me demandait jamais rien, pas même de jouet. Rien de ce que je ne pouvais lui offrir. C'était un si bon petit garçon et c'était mon fils.

Je traversais tranquillement les allées du supermarché lorsque j'arrivais au rayon presse... Je me stoppais net en voyant l'énorme affiche : "_**Naruto/ Shion : La rupture officielle et inévitable !**_" Tout était terminé aux yeux du monde entier et j'étais immensément soulagée. Cette journée s'annonçait comme la meilleure de la semaine. Mon panier en main j'allais poursuivre mes achats lorsqu'une chevelure rose attira mon attention, Sakura. Elle n'était pas seule, Ino l'accompagnait. Elles tenaient toute les deux un magazine en main. Je me cachais presque immédiatement. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuie mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester pour écouter :

\- Je savais qu'ils allaient rompre. Fit Sakura. Ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble. Elle était trop fière et prétentieuse.

\- Ils sont pourtant restés ensemble sept ans.

\- Et ça fait plus de dix ans que je le connais, il finit toujours par revenir à Konoha. C'est le destin. Maintenant qu'il est célibataire, c'est ma chance.

\- Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie alors je vais te dire ce que je pense. C'est pour Hinata qu'il est là, c'est tellement évident que...

\- Ne me parle pas d'elle. Ils sont sortis ensemble il y a des années, ça ne veut rien dire si des gens les ont vu ensemble.

-_ Si tu savais comme tu es loin du compte..._ Pensais-je avec un petit sourire.

Je préférais m'éloigner et ne pas entendre la suite. Sakura me faisait un peu de peine avec ses illusions. Moi qui pensait qu'elle aurait pris en maturité après toutes ces années. Je m'étais trompé comme à l'époque où j'ai tenté d'être amie avec elle.

**FLASH-BACK**

Nous étions début octobre, j'avais seize ans et Naruto allait fêter ces dix-sept ans dans quelques jours. Nous sortions ensemble depuis un moment et je voulais marquer le coup pour son anniversaire en organisant une fête surprise. J'avais invité tous nos amis même Sasuke, il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Sakura. Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien mais cette fête était l'occasion de faire un semblant de paix. J'étais même prête à accepter à ce qu'elle participe à l'organisation. Pour cela je lui avais donné rendez-vous après le lycée pour que nous puissions discuter. Cela commençait mal, Sakura avait dix minutes de retard quand elle arriva enfin :

\- Hey, je suis là. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Dit-elle aussi froide que d'habitude.

\- Pas un bonjour, ni aucune excuse... Pensais-je. Bonjour Haruno-san.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Renchéri-t-elle les bras croisés et le regard ailleurs.

\- Hm, j'organise une petite soirée surprise pour l'anniversaire de Naruto. Et comme tu es sa meilleure amie, précisais-je, tu es invitée. Tu... Tu voudrais bien venir ?

\- Ca me semble évident que oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Oh, tout le monde ramène un petit quelque chose... Choji ramène le repas, Sasuke des boissons, Shikamaru de la location de la salle, Sai et Ino feront la décoration, Lee de la musique avec Neji et Tenten. Moi je m'occupe du gâteau...

\- En gros, il ne me reste rien à faire... Soupira Sakura agacée.

\- S-si... Il y a le cadeau. On a tous cotisé pour, il ne manque plus qu'à l'acheter. On pourrait y aller ensemble ?

\- Tu ne vas pas lui offrir quelque chose toi-même ?

\- Oui mais je participe à la cagnotte aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

Je trouvais ces questions étranges mais c'était surement sa manière de faire des efforts.

\- Je suis entrain de lui tricoter une écharpe. Il va faire froid et il n'a rien pour se couvrir à part sa veste...

\- D'accord... Ca t'ennuierais si je me chargeais du cadeau commun moi-même ? Je suis sa meilleure amie, tu peux me faire confiance pour lui trouver quelque chose qui lui plaira.

\- Bi-bien sur, ça me laissera plus de temps pour terminer de cette façon, fis-je surprise de son initiative.

\- T'as terminé ? J'y vais. Répondit Sakura en faisant demi-tour.

\- Attends, voilà la cagnotte pour le cadeau. Merci d'avoir bien voulu qu'on discute...

\- C'est ça...

Elle me prit l'enveloppe des doigts et partie. Je pensais que les choses s'arrangeaient enfin entre nous. Qu'est-ce que j'étais naïve !

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais emmené comme si de rien n'était, Naruto à Ichiraku.

\- Pourquoi tu m'emmène dans l'arrière salle ? Me demanda ce dernier.

\- Tu te plains beaucoup je trouve...

\- Je dis seulement que je préférerais qu'on soit...

\- SURPRISE !

Les confettis volèrent et Naruto se retrouva bouche bée quand il vit que tous ses amis étaient présent. Finalement, il leur sourit et les serra tour à tour dans ses bras. Naruto fini par se tourner vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres pour me remercier. La fête pouvait commencer. Tout se déroulait à merveille jusqu'au dessert, je lui avais préparé un gros gâteau dont j'étais plutôt fière. Il me rendit un immense sourire après avoir soufflé les bougies en une seule fois. C'était le moment, la distribution des cadeaux. Je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce qu'avait acheté Sakura lorsque celle-ci tendit le paquet à mon petit ami :

\- Tiens c'est de la part de tout le monde mais c'est mon idée. Fit fièrement cette dernière.

Naruto l'accepta volontiers et tenta de le déballer avec délicatesse mais c'était peine perdue. Il arracha ce qui restait et ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte. En regardant par dessus son épaule je restais estomaquée, elle avait osé...

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas habituel comme cadeau mais il commence à faire vraiment froid, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il te fallait. C'est de la bonne qualité, tu resteras au chaud avec cette écharpe, le bonnet et les gants. Dit Haruno mielleusement. Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est parfait, je n'en avait pas ! S'exclama Naruto joyeux.

\- Et toi Hinata , tu n'avais pas un petit quelque chose pour lui ? Renchérit Sakura vicieusement.

Le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues quand tous les regards se tournèrent dans ma direction dont celui de Naruto. Son cadeau l'attendait à mes pieds sous la table sauf qu'il était hors de question de le lui donner.

\- Je... C'était le gâteau, bafouillais-je pitoyablement.

Je pus lire la déception traverser le regard de Naruto. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, il fallait que je quitte la pièce.

\- Je reviens, dis-je en sortant de la pièce pour rejoindre les toilettes.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et prenait appuie sur le lavabo. J'aurais du me douter que c'était trop facile... Elle avait encore réussi à me blesser et c'est bien pour cette raison que je ne devais pas pleurer.

\- Dommage pour ton cadeau n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura m'avait suivi, sa silhouette se reflétait dans le miroir ainsi qu'un sourire satisfait.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Lui demandais-je en retournant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu sois aussi désagréable ?

\- Mon problème avec toi ? C'est que tu sois la petite amie de Naruto. Avant que tu n'apparaisse, il ne s'occupait que de moi !

\- Pardon ? Naruto et moi, on se connait depuis que nous sommes enfants ! Répondis-je abasourdie.

\- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Il m'ignore à chaque fois que tu es là, je n'existe plus.

\- Tu es jalouse ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! S'emporta-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes irrité. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il perde son temps avec une pauvre fille comme toi. Tu ne ressembles à rien et tu n'es même pas intelligente ! Si tu ne t'étais pas immiscé entre nous, il serait avec moi aujourd'hui.

\- Ca ne tourne pas rond chez toi... Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à Naruto jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant que tu ne peux plus l'avoir...

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre de toute façon mais peu importe, je retourne à la fête. Avec les cadeaux que je lui ai offert, il va être adorable avec moi toute la soirée ! Me dit Sakura en sortant avec un air triomphant.

Je n'avais jamais ressentie une telle colère envers qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce jour. Mais c'était définitif, je la détestais et nous ne serions jamais amies.

**FLASH-BACK FIN**

L'écharpe que j'avais tricoté pour Naruto l'attendait toujours dans la commode de ma chambre, soigneusement conservé dans sa boîte entouré de papier cadeau. Cela peut paraître ridicule mais je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à dire à Naruto ce qu'elle avait fait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est différent, ça serait peut-être le moment qu'il se rende compte que Sakura n'est pas l'amie qu'elle prétend être.

Une fois les courses terminées et rangées, je me décidais enfin à aller visiter la maison de Naruto. Ne serais-ce que pour aller voir la supposé chambre de Kei-kun et l'aménager. J'utilisais un peu fébrilement les clés qu'il m'avait donné ne sachant pas trop si j'avais vraiment le droit d'entrer. Le vestibule était aussi beau et lumineux que la fois précédente. Mon plus gros défaut refis surface lorsque je m'interrogeais sur le reste de la maison. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Combien il y avait de pièce ? Est-ce que tu serais aussi grand ?

Je passais une double-porte sur ma gauche qui débouchait directement sur un grand salon chaleureux où deux canapés beiges se faisait face, séparé par une table basse en bois clair à côté d'une grande baie vitrée qui illuminait la pièce naturellement. Je repérais une commode où des photos trônaient, je m'approchais en pensant trouver certaines de Shion et lui... Surprise, il n'y en avait aucune, pas même une petite. Mais les parents de Naruto y étaient ainsi qu'Iruka-sensei, son oncle Jiraiya, une de lui et de ce que je supposais être son équipe de natation. Et parmi cette dizaine de cadres photo, il y en avait deux que je n'aurais jamais cru voir ici, chez lui... Un cliché de moi lors de mon adolescence, les cheveux courts pleinement concentré sur mon cahier de croquis. Il avait pris cette photo sans que je ne le sache. Et il y a la seconde, celle-ci je m'en souviens très bien, elle a été prise quelques jours avant son déménagement pour Tokyo. Nous avions passés la journée ensemble à pique-niquer au bord du lac et à nager, nous n'avions aucunement envie de penser à son départ. J'avais découché ce soir-là, j'avais fait croire à mon père que je dormais chez Tenten. En réalité je passais la nuit avec Naruto... Le lendemain, il avait profité de mon réveil difficile pour m'embrasser et nous prendre en photo à cet instant-là. J'avais les joues rouges et les cheveux aussi en bataille que les siens mais j'étais heureuse, nous l'étions tous les deux. Ce que je ne m'expliquais pas, c'était pourquoi il possédait encore ces souvenirs aujourd'hui ? Il fallait absolument que je lui demande quand il rentrerait.

J'avais assez fureté pour le moment, je voulais voir la chambre de Kei-kun. J'arpentais les marches comme la dernière fois et me retrouvais dans le couloir. Me rappelant la porte qu'il m'avait montré, j'entrais dans cette fameuse chambre, celle de _notre_ fils. C'était encore un peu difficile pour moi d'employer le _nous_, Keisuke a si longtemps été à moi que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à déléguer un jour... Je tenterais de faire de mon mieux pour y arriver en tout cas. Dans cette pièce il y avait tant d'espace que je ne savais plus où regarder. Les murs étaient blancs attendant gentiment que je les peigne. Des meubles étaient déjà installés dont un lit remplit de peluches Kyubi, le héros préféré de Keisuke. Comment Naruto a-t-il su ? Il y avait aussi un coffre à jouet au pied du lit et une armoire dans un coin de la chambre. C'était beaucoup trop ! Je pouvais accepter les meubles mais Kei-kun avait déjà tout un tas de jouet, hors de question qu'il devienne un enfant pourrit gâté. _Encore un sujet à ajouter à la liste de discussion à aborder avec lui..._ Me dis-je.

Après avoir réfléchit à ce que j'allais faire de cette chambre, je rejoignais l'atelier. Rien n'avait bougé, il attendait juste d'être utilisé avec ce chevalet au centre de la pièce. A là vue de ce matériel neuf et abondant , je reculais d'un pas et sortait de cet endroit. Je ne peignais plus depuis des années, depuis que Naruto m'avait quitté en réalité, l'inspiration s'était envolé en même temps que lui... Je tremblais encore à l'idée de prendre un pinceau entre mes doigts. J'avais fais un effort, il y a quelques années lorsque j'avais peint la chambre de Kei-kun. Un mur entier était au couleur de l'océan, comme les yeux de son père... Cela m'avait servie de thérapie en quelque sorte, je m'étais enfin sentie apaisé quand j'ai eu terminé. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu oublier pendant un temps mon histoire avec Naruto et me consacrer à mon enfant. L'art avait cet effet sur moi.

Keisuke et moi étions à table lorsque je décidais enfin à aborder le sujet qui fâche...

\- Maman arrête de jouer avec tes nouilles alors que tu m'interdis de le faire ! Fit remarquer Kei-kun.

\- Tu as raison mais je ne t'autorise pas non plus à me parler de cette façon, rétorquais-je en reposant mes couverts. En réalité, je voudrais te poser une question.

\- J'ai fais une bêtise ? Panique-t-il soudainement.

\- Non, mon cœur cela n'a rien à voir. En fait, je veux savoir si tu serais content de rencontrer ton papa ?

\- Ch'est f'rai ?! Quand ch'a ?!

\- Je prends ta réponse pour un oui, je le te dirais quand ça arrivera.

\- Mais toi, tu seras contente de le revoir ? Si ça te rends triste je veux pas...

\- Je sais que c'est ton rêve de le rencontrer et ce qui te rends heureux me rends heureuse également. Alors qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Je, je veux le rencontrer... M'avoua-t-il le rouge aux joues.

Je caressais sa joue tendrement et lui promis de organiser ça prochainement. Nous terminâmes le repas joyeusement et nous débarrassâmes la table ensemble. Il se mit en pyjama et je lui racontais comme à l'ordinaire une histoire. Keisuke s'endormit rapidement, son cours de natation l'avait épuisé. Mon portable vibrait sur ma commode quand je regagnais le salon. Je l'attrapais et souriais sans pouvoir me retenir lorsque je vis le prénom de Naruto.

\- Mochi, mochi ?

\- C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle, j'étais inquiet... S'enquiert une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- J'étais entrain de m'occuper de Keisuke, je n'ai pas fais attention.

\- Il va bien ? Ça peut te paraître étrange mais il me manque...

\- Il est le genre d'enfant auquel on ne peut que s'attacher. Il était fatigué, il a eu un cours de natation aujourd'hui.

\- Il est doué tu sais. Quand j'ai fais cours l'autre fois, il était très rapide par rapport aux autres élèves.

\- C'est vrai ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller à la piscine avec lui.

\- On ira ensemble quand je serais de retour.

\- Ça serait super... Soufflais-je contente de son initiative.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis allée faire les courses et je t'ai vu à la une des magazines.

\- Parfait !

_***DING ! DONG!***_

\- Attends, quelqu'un sonne à la porte...

Qui cela peut-il être à une heure pareille ? J'ouvrais la porte et laissais tomber mon téléphone portable au sol quand je vis de qui il s'agissait.

\- Naruto ?!

\- Tadaima ! S'exclama ce dernier tout sourire.

Trop étourdie pour faire le moindre geste, il me regarda de bas en haut et m'enlaça.

\- Tu ne m'accueille pas ?

\- O-okaeri ! Bafouillais-je timidement en lui rendant son étreinte. Quand est-ce que tu es rentrée ?

\- A l'instant. Je voulais que tu sois la première personne que je verrais à mon retour. Dit-il en se détachant de moi. Tu m'as manqué !

Il me fixait avec tellement d'adoration que j'espérais qu'il voyait la même chose dans mes yeux. Et je pense que oui, son sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Naruto prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je fermais les yeux instinctivement en attendant un contact qui ne vint pas...

\- Dis-moi que je t'ai manqué. Exige-t-il avec une moue qui se voulait sévère.

\- J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours depuis que tu es parti...

A peine ma phrase terminée que sa bouche rencontrait la mienne. Naruto a toujours été quelqu'un d'affectueux lorsque nous étions ensemble. Il avait toujours besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec moi, les baisers, les câlins, tenir ma main... C'était sa façon de me transmettre ses sentiments. J'adorais ça, ça me permettait de me sentir en sécurité à ses côtés. Et sa présence aujourd'hui me faisait toujours le même effet... Ses bras autour de moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je le tirais jusqu'au salon en fermant la porte derrière nous. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Keisuke. Naruto s'écarta le premier de notre étreinte :

\- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi entreprenante. Me taquine-t-il. Tu nous enferme tous les deux dans une pièce avec un lit... Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure ?

J'avais littéralement un coup de chaud. Je ne savais plus où me mettre alors que je n'avais aucune idée derrière la tête. J'avais juste agit naturellement...

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je rigolais. Par contre moi... Dit-il un sourire en coin en posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Naruto-kun, pas ici, il y a Keisuke à la maison !

Quand je relève l'évidence, il se met à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qui n'est clairement pas dans ces habitudes.

\- Tu m'as appelé Naruto-kun... C'est la première fois depuis que je suis revenue...

\- C'est marrant de te voir dans cet état-là, _Naruto-kun_...

\- Ah oui, tu es comme ça ? Rétorque-t-il. Que penses-tu de_ Hina-chan_ ?

Je devais ressembler à une tomate de la tête jusqu'aux pieds quand il m'appela par mon surnom.

\- Maintenant tu comprends ce que ça fait. S'exclame-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de m'asseoir sur le canapé déplié en lit pour la nuit. Il me rejoignit en passant son bras autour de ma taille et me fit m'allonger. Il me serrait tendrement entre ses bras.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste un peu comme ça ? On dirait pas comme ça mais je suis épuisé. Me susurre-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesçais et allumais la télévision, peu de temps après ses yeux se fermèrent.

\- Je ne dors pas, je me repose les yeux ! Se défendit-il sans que je ne prononce le moindre mot.

Il s'installa un peu plus confortablement, sa tête blottie contre ma poitrine. Naruto s'était endormi... J'en profitais pour caresser ses cheveux, je voulais le faire depuis tellement longtemps. Et sans m'en rendre compte je gagnais le monde des rêves à mon tour.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, le soleil inondait la pièce et les deux yeux bleus de mon fils me fixaient. Ce n'était pas ceux que j'aurais cru voir ce matin-là.

\- Maman, pourquoi Naruto-sensei dort avec toi ? Me demanda-t-il

J'écarquillais les yeux et poussait Naruto violemment hors du lit. Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie !

\- Hina-chan pourquoi tu m'as poussé ? Baragouine Naruto encore endormi.

\- Pourquoi il t'appelle Hina-chan ? Ajouta Kei-kun.

C'était soudainement trop d'émotion pour moi, la chaleur me monta à la tête et tout devint noir autour de moi.

Quand je repris mes esprits, il y avait une compresse sur mon front. Les voix de mon fils et de Naruto-kun me parvenaient, ils discutaient dans la cuisine. Je me redressais pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient :

\- Tu sais faire les rouleaux à la cannelle ? S'écrit mon petit garçon. C'est les gâteaux préférés de maman !

\- C'est pour ça que j'en fais.

\- Et comment tu sais ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Parce que je connais ta maman depuis que nous sommes enfants.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

J'entendis quelque chose tomber et un juron.

\- Ne répète jamais ce mot d'accord ?! Dit Naruto. En ce qui concerne ta maman...

\- Si t'es amoureux d'elle, ça me dérange pas que tu restes ici. Mais je crois qu'elle est encore amoureuse de mon papa... Souffle Keisuke. Et elle m'a dit que je le rencontrerais bientôt.

\- Dis-moi tu l'imagines comment ton père ?

\- Hm, grand comme toi peut-être et très gentil. Maman n'aimerait pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il droit être beau aussi. Parce que maman c'est la plus belle alors papa doit être au top !

Naruto pouffa et je ne pouvais que rire à mon tour.

\- Oh, Hina-chan est debout on dirait...

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles Hina-chan ? Personne ne l'appelle comme ça...

\- Parce que je suis spécial. Répondit-il en me rejoignant dans le salon les bras chargés d'un plateau.

Ce dernier le posa sur mes genoux et s'assit à mes côtés, Keisuke fit de même. Cette scène me semblait si irréelle que je me pinçais pour être sûr que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Bon-bonjour, bégayais-je après un moment.

\- Naruto-sensei il est spécial pour toi, maman ? Parce que lui il a l'air de t'aimer beaucoup, beaucoup !

L'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat selon Keisuke Hyuga... Je ressemblais à nouveau à une pivoine et je n'étais pas la seule quand je jetais un regard à Naruto. Ce qui me rassura un petit peu...

\- Tu vois Kei-kun, je... Je t'ai dis que je connaissais Naruto-kun depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je sais... Vous ressemblez à deux tomates ! Ria-t-il.

Je savais que c'était le moment de lui dire mais comment ? Tandis que je restais muette, Naruto me prit la main pour me donner du courage. Il prit les devant pour cette conversation si importante me rassurant par la même occasion :

\- Tu vois Keisuke, j'ai rencontré ta maman quand j'avais ton âge. Elle était si petite et timide que je m'étais autoproclamé son protecteur. Ça me permettait de la voir aussi souvent que possible. Mais après l'école elle prenait des cours de peinture du coup c'était pas évident. Et même si elle m'aimait bien, elle préférait dessiner pendant des heures plutôt que de jouer avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorquais-je.

\- Oh que si ! Insista-t-il.

\- Moi je te crois, maman est toujours entrain de gribouiller partout. Acquiesça mon enfant.

\- Hinata était tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle m'oubliait un peu parfois... Et j'ai porté mon attention sur une autre fille. Ça ne lui a pas plu du tout. Elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant plusieurs mois.

\- Quand elle est en colère c'est pas pour de faux. Dit Keisuke.

\- Tu imagines bien pourquoi je ne comprenais pas sa réaction alors que je la laissais enfin tranquille. Poursuivit Naruto. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller la voir chez elle. A l'époque, elle vivait dans une grande maison entouré de grand murs. Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi à entrer sans que personne ne me voit. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je vienne alors que nous nous étions disputés. Comme l'autre jour où tu m'as jeté une chaussure à la figure. Rit-il. Enfin bref, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle a dit quand je lui demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait plus me parler...

\- Elle a répondu quoi ?! S'enthousiasma-t-il les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait... Souriait Naruto affectueusement en me regardant. Ta maman m'aimait tellement qu'elle ne supportait pas que je porte mon attention sur une autre jeune femme qu'elle.

Naruto serra ma main eu peu plus fort sans me quitter des yeux et je vis que Keisuke rougissait devant ce geste.

\- C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas qu'un autre garçon que moi s'occupe d'elle, que je l'aimais moi aussi. Nous avions à peine quatorze ans.

\- Mais, mais Naruto-sensei tu as été l'amoureux de maman ?

\- Nous sommes restés tous les deux jusqu'à ce que je parte pour Tokyo, il y a sept ans. Poursuivit mon premier amour le plus calmement du monde.

\- Ca veut dire que tu es...

\- Oui, c'est moi ton papa Keisuke.

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez vous ? Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 avec l'heure de la grande révélation pour notre cher petit Keisuke. Je suis impatiente de lire vos avis. Merci **WolfBlut**, **Streema** et aux** Guest** pour vos commentaires !_

_**Cicidy** : Le Happy-end approche enfin... Peut-être. Patience ! ;)_

_**Niak** : Je risque de te décevoir mais je pense qu'Hinata a déjà suffisamment souffert de l'absence de Naruto pour la faire encore mariner. Par contre, je ne dis pas que l'entourage d'Hinata va accepter qu'il revienne dans sa vie aussi facilement. _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

** K**eisuke était là, bouche bée, nous regardant tour à tour ébahie. Puis il se tourna vers son papa, les sourcils froncés :

\- Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule tout ce temps ? Tu faisais quoi pendant qu'elle travaillait dur ? On avait besoin de toi, tous les deux...

Ce que je craignais se produisait, sa colère et son incompréhension... Il allait me détester une fois que j'aurais répondu à toutes ces questions.

\- Je vais tout expliquer, je... Commença à se justifier Naruto.

\- Non, je vais le lui dire. L'interrompis-je.

\- Me dire quoi à la fin ? S'emporta notre garçon.

\- Keisuke, ton papa ne savait pas que je t'attendais. Naruto venait de partir à Tokyo pour réaliser son rêve et j'ai fais le choix égoïste de ne rien lui dire pour qu'il soit heureux.

\- Et de mon côté, je venais de rencontrer Shion et j'ai quitté ta maman pour elle quand elle a voulu me mettre au courant. J'estime être tout aussi fautif. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Donc si vous êtes séparé depuis tout ce temps c'est parce que vous n'avez pas été capable de vous parler ?! Cri Kei-kun. Les grandes personnes sont stupides quand elles sont amoureuses ! Je vous déteste !

Et il nous pointa du doigt en s'écriant : "_Ne me parlez plus jamais !_" avant de sortir de la pièce comme une tornade et de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Je savais que cette discussion ne serait pas facile mais sa colère me fit si mal que mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules... Et presque immédiatement les bras de Naruto m'enlacèrent.

\- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps...

\- Et s'il ne veut plus jamais me parler ? Tremblais-je.

\- Il est jeune, il a encore de besoin de sa maman.

\- Mais il me déteste !

\- Tu te calmes maintenant, rétorqua Naruto fermement. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il de ce qu'il ressent. Tu le voudrais mais ce n'est pas le cas. On va devoir être patient et disponible pour les jours à venir pour dissiper ses doutes. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçais docilement avant de me nicher un peu plus contre lui. Il avait tout à fait raison. Désormais Naruto serait là pour me soutenir, je ne devrais plus m'inquiéter autant même si j'appréhendais déjà les prochains jours...

Keisuke ne sortait plus de sa chambre excepté pour manger ou aller à l'école depuis quelques jours déjà... Et tout cela sans m'adresser la moindre parole. Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de me réconforter mais je restais inconsolable.

\- Hina-chan, je sais que cette situation t'attriste énormément mais tu dois manger. Me dit-il pour la seconde fois.

\- Kei-kun ne me regarde même plus... Soufflais-je.

Cela avait toujours été Keisuke et moi, depuis sa naissance. Je n'ai eu que lui pendant toutes ces années et il n'a eu que moi. J'étais son seul parent et lui ma seule famille... Je l'ai sans doute un peu surprotégé. Nous sommes toujours ensemble et qu'il m'ignore comme ça du jour au lendemain, c'est comme s'il ne voulait plus que je sois sa mère...

_***DRING DRING !***_

Mon portable sonnait sur la table basse, je me levais fébrilement et le prenais entre mes doigts. Numéro inconnu.

\- Mochi, mochi ?

\- Hinata, c'est ton pè... Hiashi Hyuga à l'appareil.

Je mets quelques secondes à situer la voix de mon père à l'autre bout du fil avant d'avoir un sursaut. Naruto me jeta un regard inquiet et je lui mimais du bout des lèvres le nom de mon interlocuteur. Il écarquilla immédiatement les yeux.

\- Tu es encore là ?

\- Ou-oui, bonjour Hiashi-sama.

\- Si je t'appelle c'est au sujet du mariage de ton cousin.

\- Il y a un problème ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Neji et Tenten souhaitent que tu participes aux préparatifs du mariage

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il y avait toujours des conditions avec mon père. On obtient rien sans rien.

\- Tu dois venir au manoir et il faut que tu viennes avec mon petit-fils.

\- Attendez un instant.

Je couvrais le téléphone d'une main et me tournais vers petit ami. Je lui expliquais brièvement la situation :

\- C'est mon père, il veut que je vienne au manoir avec Kei-kun si je veux aider Neji et Tenten pour le mariage.

\- Si j'écoutais mon instinct, je te dirais de ne pas y aller. Sauf que je sais à quel point tu tiens à eux et que ta famille t'a énormément manqué ces dernières années. Cependant tu devrais demander son avis à Keisuke.

\- C'est vrai, je vais essayer de lui parler...

Je me rendais dans le couloir et frappait à sa porte.

\- Kei-kun, c'est maman, j'entre.

La chambre était plongé dans le noir sauf une petite veilleuse en forme de grenouille près du lit. Keisuke était enroulé dans sa couette et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir. Je pris place sur son lit et posait une main sur lui :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler mais je suis avec ton grand-père au téléphone et il voudrait te voir bientôt. Tu es d'accord ?

Je le sentis s'agiter et sa main immergea de sous le drap, le pouce levé. Je me relevais sans un mot et retournait dans le couloir en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je repris le téléphone à l'oreille :

\- J'accepte uniquement si c'est hors de mes heures de travail et que Keisuke n'ai pas école.

\- Ce dimanche, est-ce que cela te convient ?

\- Ca, ça devrait aller.

\- Très bien, quatorze heures dimanche au manoir. Ne soyez pas en retard. Tu sais très bien à quel point je déteste ça.

Et il raccrocha sans même un au revoir mais peu importe c'était comme si l'air circulait à nouveau dans mes poumons. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais planté là avant Naruto ne vienne me rejoindre. Il prit délicatement mon téléphone des doigts et posa une main contre ma joue pour que je le regarde :

\- Tout va bien ? M'interrogea-t-il.

\- Je... Je vais au manoir dimanche avec Kei-kun. Répondis-je laconique.

\- Je vous y emmènerais et pas de non, tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Et ton entrainement ?

Même si Naruto avait quitté Tokyo, il faisait néanmoins toujours parti de l'équipe et poursuivait ses entraînements ici, à Konoha.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème je te dis, j'irais pendant que tu serais là-bas.

\- Vraiment, ça ne t'embête pas ?

\- Si j'en avais pas envie, je ne te l'aurais pas proposé.

C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre, ce que j'avais besoin. Et Naruto me le dit sans la moindre hésitation. J'avais confiance en lui aujourd'hui et j'aurais confiance en lui demain. J'envisageais un avenir avec lui et ensemble avec notre enfant, enfin peut-être, on verra ça plus tard... Pour l'instant, je me contentais de poser mes mains sur le col de son tee-shirt et l'attirait vers moi pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient agréables et chaudes contre les miennes... Je pouvais pleinement me détendre entre ses bras. Alors pourquoi maintenant que tout allait bien avec Naruto, il fallait que ma relation avec Keisuke en pâtisse ?

Le dimanche venu bien trop rapidement à mon goût... Comme convenu Naruto nous emmena en voiture jusqu'au manoir Hyuga. La trajet me donna l'impression d'être interminable avec Keisuke qui ne nous adressait toujours pas la parole et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer Naruto. Je le voyais se tendre contre le siège, ses mains serrées sur le volant, leurs jointures étaient blanches, les sourcils froncés... Il allait s'énerver et cela ne serait pas beau à voir. Ce que je craignais se produit lorsque nous nous sommes garés non loin de la demeure familiale...

\- Keisuke, on est arrivé. Tentais-je gentiment.

Sans succès, mon fils m'ignora une nouvelle fois en détachant sa ceinture. Et c'est à ce moment-là que son père s'emporta :

\- Ca suffit maintenant ! S'écria-t-il en sortant de la voiture. Keisuke, toi qui proclamait être un grand garçon à longueur de journée... Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la peine que tu fais à ta maman en te comportant de cette façon ?

\- Naruto-kun s'il te plaît, soufflais-je pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Non Hinata, il faut qu'il comprenne. Me rétorque-t-il durement. Tu es le seul à savoir combien cela a été difficile pour elle de s'occuper de toi ! Et pourtant, elle n'a accordé son amour qu'à toi, ces sept dernières années. Et tu décides de ne plus jamais lui parler, alors qu'elle a tout sacrifié pour toi ? Ne lui en veux pas pour un choix qu'elle a fait en pensant à ton propre bien avant le sien... Aujourd'hui, nous avons enfin la chance de pouvoir être une véritable famille, maman, toi et moi. Et c'est ce que tu souhaites depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis les larmes montés aux yeux de Keisuke avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi et me serre très fort avec ces petits bras d'enfant.

\- Pardon maman, je voulais pas te rendre triste. Pleura-t-il contre mon moi. J'étais très en colère parce qu'on s'aime tous mais on pouvait pas être ensemble plus tôt !

Je me contentais de serrer mon fils dans mes bras en hochant la tête. Lorsque je m'écartais, Keisuke se dirigea vers son papa et à ma grande surprise, il l'enlaça !

\- C'est de cette façon que l'on devient un petit homme, Keisuke. Quand on est capable d'apprendre de ces erreurs, comme ta maman et moi l'avons fait. Et je suis fier que toi aussi tu admettes les tiennes aujourd'hui. S'exclama Naruto en caressant la crinière de notre enfant.

\- Merci papa ! Souriait-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il appelait Naruto, _papa_ ! Naruto resta interdit quelques secondes avant de rougir comme une tomate. Mon Naruto gêné, on aura tout vu...

\- De, de rien... Maintenant allez-y. Hiashi-san n'aime pas les retardataires. Et je compte sur toi Keisuke pour surveiller ta maman.

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement et me prit par la main. J'allais lui emboîter le pas quand Naruto me saisit par la taille et m'embrassa devant notre fils !

\- Appelle-moi lorsque tu sors, je viendrais vous chercher. Me chuchota-t-il avant de regagner sa voiture et de démarrer.

Nous fîmes alors face à l'ancienne demeure familiale, je pris une profonde respiration et sonnait à l'interphone :

\- Manoir Hyuga, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Hm, c'est Hyuga Hinata et son fils Keisuke. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Hiashi-sama.

\- Mademoiselle Hinata ? Je... Attendez un instant.

Ça y est, l'angoisse me prends à la gorge, au ventre et mes mains devenaient moites.

\- Maman, tu colles. Remarqua Keisuke en souriant l'air de rien.

Je tente de répondre mais reste crispée, incapable de me détendre. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le portail s'ouvrit devant nous. La personne qui nous accueilli me renvoya quelques années en arrière... C'était mon ancienne nourrisse, Hikari. Elle c'était occupé de Hanabi et moi pendant toute notre enfance. Et à ses côtés se trouvait mon ancien garde du corps, Kô. Malgré toutes ces années, ils n'avaient pas changés. Eux avec qui j'avais grandis et qui avaient prit soin de moi, je suis tellement émue que je ne peux pas faire le moindre geste. J'ai pensé si souvent à eux, ils étaient les membres les plus proches de ma famille et pourtant ils semblent tout aussi ébahit que moi de me voir au manoir. Et leurs yeux s'écarquillent un peu plus lorsqu'ils voient le petit bonhomme à mes côtés.

\- Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme ça ? Ils sont bizarres ! Me fait remarquer Kei-kun.

\- C'est parce que je ne suis pas venue depuis longtemps et en plus je suis accompagnée. Avançons, on va les saluer.

J'arrive enfin à poser un pied devant l'autre et Keisuke me suis calmement.

\- Kô-san, Hikari-san, bonjour. Dis-je en me courbant devant eux.

\- Hinata-sama, je suis si contente de vous revoir ! S'exclama cette dernière en portant une main à sa bouche. Comment allez vous ? Oh, mais qui est-ce ?

\- Hikari pose lui une question à la fois et elle te répondra... Soupira Kô. Hinata-sama, bon retour au manoir. Dit-il en serrant ma main entre les siennes chaleureusement. Alors dites-nous qui est ce petit garçon ?

\- Keisuke voici Kô-san et Hikari-san, ils s'occupaient de moi lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ils font aussi parti de ta famille. Kô-san, Hikari-san, je vous présente mon fils, Keisuke. Il a sept ans.

\- Alors la rumeur était vraie... Souffle mon ancien garde du corps.

J'opinais de la tête avec un petit sourire et demandais à Kei-kun de leur dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour, marmonne mon garçon en se cachant derrière moi.

\- Il est adorable ! Me fait remarquer Hikari-san. Je suis triste ne pas avoir le temps de faire sa connaissance mais Hiashi-sama vous attends dans le grand salon, Hinata-sama.

\- Hinata, je suis juste Hinata maintenant. Et tutoyez moi s'il vous plaît, je n'habite plus ici depuis longtemps. J'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir bientôt et que vous pourrez venir boire un verre à la maison. A bientôt !

\- Au revoir tonton ! Au revoir tata ! Les salua mon garçon.

Je les vis rougir du coin de l'œil lorsque nous les dépassions pour rejoindre l'autre pièce. Keisuke et son charme vaincrons, je le savais ! Nous longions le grand couloir sous le regard tantôt intrigué, tantôt choqué des membres de la famille Hyuga. Une fois devant la porte coulissante quelqu'un nous annonça et la voix rauque de mon père nous autorisa à entrer. Le salon qui m'apparu était telle que dans mes souvenirs. Une pièce immense baigné de lumière, une grande table rectangulaire en ébène au centre ainsi qu'un vase remplit de lys blanc frais y trônait. C'était les fleurs préférés de maman... Autour de la table de trouvait ma petite sœur Hanabi, mon cousin Neji et sa fiancée, mon amie, Tenten. Lorsque je croisais le regard de ma sœur, l'émotion m'envahit subitement, cela faisait si longtemps... Je m'avançais doucement, la main de Kei-kun dans la mienne. Je m'agenouillais face à mon père et mon fils m'imita tant bien que mal :

\- Bonjour Hiashi-sama. M'exclamais-je en courbant le dos comme l'étiquette le voulait.

\- Bonjour Ojii-san ! Fit mon garçon avec désinvolture.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, même la bonne qui servait le thé devant tant d'audace vis à vis du chef de famille. Mais celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête, pas le moins du monde surprit.

\- Keisuke, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais voici ta tante Hanabi. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon.

\- Oui, tu m'as montré des photos d'elle à la maison et tata portait de très beaux kimono dessus ! Répond t'il. Maman m'a dit aussi que tu travaillais aussi avec oncle Neji et que vous étiez des gens importants. C'est pour ça qu'on ne pouviez pas venir à la maison.

Je vois la mine surprise de mon père se poser un instant sur moi avant de la détourner aussitôt. Il s'attendait surement à ce que je dise du mal de lui.

\- Je suis très content de tous vous voir aujourd'hui ! Maman m'a tellement parlé de vous... C'est chouette parce que ce c'est comme si on était déjà une famille ! Sourit Kei-kun de toute ces dents de lait.

\- Tu as toujours fait partie de cette famille. S'exclame le chef de famille.

Je ne rétorquais rien malgré que cela ne soit absolument pas la vérité. Il plia son journal et se redressa :

\- Viens avec moi Keisuke, je vais te faire visiter le manoir où ta mère a grandi. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte coulissante. On va les laisser discuter entre adultes.

Keisuke m'observait tandis que je fixais son grand-père.

\- Tu peux y aller Kei-kun à condition que tu sois revenu dans une heure, c'est bien compris ? Fis-je.

\- Ça sera amplement suffisant.

Mon garçon me donna une bise sur la joue comme s'il comprenait l'effort qu'il me fallait pour faire confiance à mon père, avant de rejoindre ce dernier. J'eus juste le temps de le voir prendre la main de son grand-père avant que la porte ne se referme derrière eux.

\- Ça c'était de la tension ! Soupira ma sœur

\- Tu l'as dis... Renchérit Tenten. Je t'avoues que jusqu'au dernier moment aucun de nous ne savait si tu viendrais.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- On pensait seulement que tu ne voulais plus revenir ici, surtout après ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Répondit Neji. Mais nous sommes heureux que tu viennes nous aider pour notre mariage. Confessa mon cousin en prenant la main de sa future femme entre la sienne. D'ailleurs nous voulions te demander quelque chose...

\- Nous aurions souhaités que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur. Poursuivit mon amie.

\- M-moi ? Je ne mérite pas de...

\- Si Hinata. C'est une occasion qui ne se présenteras plus et ça fait des années que tu nous manques ici... Et je me fiche de ce que pourrait dire notre famille, c'est notre mariage.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, j'étais trop émue... Même si nous ne nous voyons plus depuis des années, ils me considéraient toujours comme une de leur proches.

\- Oui bon, changeons de sujet deux secondes. Nous interrompit Hanabi. Pour Naruto et toi, c'est vrai ? Enfin mise à part que c'est le père de Keisuke et les potins des magazines... D'ailleurs ça a rendu père fou furieux. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand il a comprit ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu injurié quelqu'un mais là... Il a insulté Naruto de tous les noms. C'était si drôle que même Neji-nii-san à eu dû mal à ne pas rire. Tu te souviens du : "_Ce sale petit connard prétentieux, il a osé toucher à ma petite fille !_". Et il a déchiré le journal, c'était tordant. S'amusa ma sœur les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ou tu voulais juste rire de notre père ? Soupirais-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Alors Naruto et toi c'est repartie ?

J'entendis Neji s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- Enfin c'est la rumeur qui court dans Konoha... Comme Naruto accompagne Kei-kun à l'école, que vous allez faire vos courses ensemble et tout ça. Ca laisse croire que...

\- C'est vrai ?! S'exclame-t-il après s'être essuyer la bouche.

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je voulais leur dire la vérité mais père se trouvait non loin de là et après ces menaces de la dernière fois, je ne savais pas si je pouvais.

\- Je préférerais en parler une autre fois. Dis-je en regardant les fleurs au centre de la table. Si vous pouvez venir à la maison, on en discutera.

\- Nous serions ravis d'être invité chez toi et de voir enfin ton appartement.

C'est vrai qu'aucun membre de ma famille n'avait vu notre logement et le peu de fois où j'avais pu les voir était de pure coïncidence.

\- Même si père me l'interdit j'ai vingt ans, je suis majeure. Je fais ce que je veux ! Rétorqua ma sœur nonchalante.

\- Arrêtons de parler de moi, je suis venue ici pour ce mariage. Souriais-je en secouant la tête.

Nous parlâmes près de deux heurs avant que je ne me rendes compte que Keisuke et mon père n'étaient pas revenu... Je paniquais presque immédiatement en regardant ma montre :

\- Ce n'est pas normal... Keisuke devrait déjà être là, depuis une heure. M'exclamais-je en me redressant. Je vais les chercher.

\- Je viens avec toi, on ne sait jamais. Fit Neji en se levant à son tour.

\- Non, c'est bon restez ici. Je vais me débrouiller.

Je commençais à déambuler dans les couloirs, sous les regards scrutateurs des membres de la famille Hyuga. Ne les trouvant pas, je me dirigeais vers les quartiers privés de mon père où se trouvait son bureau, sa chambre et celle d'Hanabi ainsi que la mienne lorsque je vivais encore ici. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans cette aile du manoir car peu de personne était autorisé à y circuler. Je me permettais d'aller voir à son bureau et sa chambre mais je trouvais porte close pour les deux. Sans trop y croire, je me dirigeais vers mon ancienne chambre. J'aperçus la porte entrouverte et des voix familières se firent entendre :

\- Papy pourquoi tu n'aimes plus maman ? Interrogea Kei-kun.

\- C'est elle qui t'a dis ça ?

\- Non. C'est juste que tu ne nous jamais venu nous voir ou invité ici avant...

\- C'est ma fille, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours quoi qu'elle fasse.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ta maman a fait quelque chose qui aurait pu nuire à l'image de notre famille.

\- C'est parce que elle m'a gardé, c'est ça ? Tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ta famille ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça... Ceux sont des affaires de grandes personnes

\- Vous, les adultes vous pensez toujours que les enfants sont bêtes... Mais je sais que maman m'a eu jeune et que personne n'était content à part elle. Même papa ne lui en veut pas... Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête à maman ? Tu sais que tous les ans elle te faisait une carte pour Noël ? Mais elle ne les a jamais envoyés, elle les gardes avec ces dessins...

\- Hinata dessine toujours ? S'étonna mon père.

\- Oui mais pas beaucoup parce qu'elle s'occupe de moi. Mais papa lui a proposer un... Un ate... Je sais plus comment ça s'appelle mais c'est un endroit où elle pourrait peindre autant qu'elle voudrait.

\- Comment ça ? Ton papa à une maison ici à Konoha ?

\- Oui, même qu'il aimerait bien qu'on vive tous ensemble sauf que maman ne veut pas...

\- Pourquoi ça ?

C'est à cet instant que je me décidais à intervenir. J'entrais finalement dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle était telle que je l'avais laissé. Un lit dans un coin, un bureau dans l'autre où était parfaitement aligné mes livres de lycée et un chevalet près de la baie vitrée, sans toile...

\- Il me semblait avoir dit qu'une heure était amplement suffisant pour visiter le manoir. Dis-je en détournant mon regard de l'objet. Il est temps de rentrer maintenant. Va dire au revoir à ton oncle et tes tantes Keisuke, je te rejoins dans quelques instants.

Mon fils se tourna vers son grand-père l'enlaça et s'en alla de la chambre. Lorsque je fus certaine qu'il s'était éloigné je me tournais vers mon père furieuse :

\- C'était quoi cette mise en scène ? Vous voulez mettre Keisuke de votre côté en lui faisant croire naïvement que je suis encore votre fille ? M'emportais-je. Pour un enfant il est peut-être facile de se laisser berner mais cela ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. Keisuke et moi ne reviendrons plus ici. Et que cela vous plaise où non, je verrais Neji, Hanabi et Tenten quand je le souhaiterais. Je n'ai plus peur de vous aujourd'hui. Fis-je à bout de souffle.

Père me jaugeait avec la même expression imperturbable qu'à l'ordinaire. Cela pouvait être déstabilisant mais j'y étais tristement habitué. Il me fit alors face pour la première fois de la journée :

\- Décidément, tu as bien grandi. La petite fille timide qui manquait de confiance en elle et que j'ai élevé a disparue pour laisser place à une vraie femme. Tu es autonome, forte et tu as su élever Keisuke comme il le faut. Ta mère serait si fière de toi...

\- Ne commencez pas à parler de maman ! Si j'en suis là ce n'est certainement pas grâce à vous. Je ne le dois qu'à moi seule.

\- Oui et j'en suis d'autant plus fier de toi.

\- Par-pardon ? Bafouillais-je estomaqué. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

\- Tu es devenue une merveilleuse jeune femme tout comme l'était ta mère et j'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir raté ces dernières années auprès de vous... J'espère que tu pardonneras mes erreurs.

Mes jambes flageolent. J'avais réellement bien entendu ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de revenir dans cette famille mais laisse-moi faire partie de la tienne. Celle que Keisuke et toi vous formez. Ainsi que Naruto n'est-ce pas ?

Oui j'avais bien entendu, il demandait mon pardon...

* * *

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis bel et bien vivante. Je perds juste beaucoup la notion du temps en ce qui concerne la publication ! Pardonnez-moi ? J'essaierais d'être plus ponctuelle pour la prochaine fois. Merci **niak**, **vivi6** et **Kisa** pour votre soutiens ! _

_**Burning Asteria** : C'est vrai que Sasuke est censé être le meilleur ami de Naruto mais qu'il n'apparaît absolument pas ! Il faut mettre ça sur le compte de l'homme d'affaire très occupé qu'il est. Je vais tenter de l'intégrer dans un chapitre quitte à ce que ça soit le dernier. ^^ Et tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de Sakura... En tout cas merci pour ta double review ! A bientôt !_

_ : Tu lis ma fiction en cours et tu sautilles ? Non mais oh, je ne veux pas être la cause d'un contrôle râté (dis la vieille rabat joie que je suis ;) ! Est-ce que ce chapitre vaut la peine de sauter sur la table cette fois ? Merci de ton commentaire ! _

_**Cicidy** : Oh oui, la grade de Sakura va littéralement en prendre un coup au prochaine chapitre... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Kiba, c'est vraiment un bon gars. :) A la prochaine et merci de me lire. _


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 :**

** M**on père était face à moi, la lumière faisant ressortir ses tempes grisonnantes. Je me rendais compte qu'il avait vieilli au cours de ces dernières années. Il avait peut-être changé aussi... Mais est-ce que j'étais prête à ce qu'il revienne dans ma vie ?

\- Oui, Naruto et moi sommes ensemble. Et il s'implique activement dans la vie de Keisuke. Fis-je pour répondre à sa question précédente. Pour ce qui est de notre relation... Il va me falloir un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée que vous souhaitez revenir dans ma vie.

\- Je comprends...

\- Malgré ça... Vous serez toujours le bienvenu à la maison si vous avez envie de voir Kei-kun. Poursuivais-je sincère. Enfin si vous arrivez à faire abstraction de mon taudis.

\- Je n'ai rien contre ton appartement ! Se défendit-il.

\- J'ai vu votre expression quand vous êtes venu la dernière fois. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très grand et pas non plus situé dans le meilleur quartier mais c'est chez moi. Keisuke et moi nous nous y plaisons.

\- Je... Je veux seulement le meilleur pour toi et pour ton fils.

\- Papa, je suis heureuse comme je suis. Et bien plus maintenant que vous reconnaissez Kei-kun comme votre petit-fils. Souriais-je.

Je vis son expression changer, ses yeux briller d'émotion. Puis il s'avança vers moi, les bras tendus qu'il referma autour de moi dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Je restais figé un instant avant de me laisser aller contre lui à mon tour.

Il était dix-neuf heures passé lorsque nous sortîmes du manoir. Naruto nous attendait, assit sur le capot de sa voiture. Keisuke se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

\- Papa, c'était trop génial ! Papy nous a montré toute la maison. Tu savais que maman était née ici et que c'était super grand ?

\- Oui je le savais, je suis déjà venu mais c'est un secret. Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu'il me faisait un clin d'œil.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais alors, c'est peut-être pour ça que grand-père t'en veux ? Demanda son fils.

\- Comment ça ? M'interrogea Naruto à son tour.

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Soufflais-je. On y va ?

\- D'accord. Au fait j'ai une petite surprise pour vous.

\- Quel genre de surprise ?

\- Vous verrez bien ! Rétorqua Naruto en m'ouvrant la portière.

J'entrais dans la voiture et il installa Keisuke à l'arrière. Nous attachâmes notre ceinture et nous roulâmes une dizaine de minute avant de nous garer devant la maison familiale des Uzumaki.

\- Ce soir vous passez la nuit à la maison. Fit mon premier amour avant que je ne lui pose la question.

\- Mais... Kei-kun à école demain et je dois travailler.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai pris le sac de Keisuke et des affaires de rechange pour toi.

\- Tu avais tout prévu, hein ? Souriais-je.

\- Tu me connais, j'adore surprendre.

\- C'est vrai...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous prévoit pour ce soir ?

\- Tu as toujours été impatiente... Et si on commençait par entrer ?

Keisuke ne se fit pas prier et fonça comme une flèche vers sa chambre une fois que nous ayons passés la porte. C'était aussi chaleureux que la dernière fois mais quelque chose avait changé... Et je n'arrivais pas situer ce que c'était.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me surprit mon premier amour en posant une main au creux de mes reins.

\- Tu as fais des changements ici ? Demandais-je en continuant d'observer le salon.

\- Hm, peut-être ceci ?

Il pointa du doigts un mur et je remarquais enfin les photos ainsi qu'un tableau accroché sur ce dernier. Je m'approchais de quelques pas pour mieux les distingués. Il y avait celle de son équipe de natation et de ses parents évidemment. Mais aussi de moi, de nous, lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, au collège et au lycée. Et il y en avait d'autre que Keisuke qui devait dater de ces dernières semaines. Et puis sur le mur adjacent, un tableau. Par n'importe lequel, celui que j'avais peint et qui m'avait fait accepter à la fac d'Art où j'avais toujours rêvé d'aller. C'était une représentation du lac où nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre avec Naruto à l'époque. Naruto se trouvait au milieu de l'étendu d'eau, la tête arrière, les gouttes ruisselants sur son torse nu.

\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Bafouillais-je en l'effleurant du bout des doigts.

\- J'ai appelé le lycée, il y a quelques années pour savoir si tu l'avais récupéré ou s'ils le conservaient. J'ai eu la bonne surprise qu'ils l'aient gardés. Ils me l'ont envoyés à Tokyo. Ca le donnait l'impression d'avoir un peu de Konoha avec moi et un bout de toi en même temps.

Une bouffée de bonheur m'envahit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il disait que je n'avais jamais quitté ses pensées depuis son départ de Konoha. Prise d'une impulsion, je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds, Naruto me dépassait de plus d'une tête !

\- Papa, maman ! Je suis trop jeune pour voir ça ! Nous interrompit Keisuke en cachant ses yeux. Ca veut dire qu'on reste ici ce soir, hein ?

Je les regardais tour à tour, lui et Naruto avant d'acquiescer. Visiblement heureux, mon premier amour me porta dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien et me fit tourner sous les rires de notre enfant.

Le lendemain, je me rendais au travail sur un petit nuage. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi heureuse depuis longtemps. Et cela devait se voir selon Momochi-san :

\- Tu es rayonnante ! Me dit-il en me regardant de bas en haut.

\- Bonjour Momochi-san.

\- Tu as fais quelque chose à tes cheveux ? Non... Tu t'es fais un soin ? Oh, je sais ! Tu as passé la journée avec ton nageur blond !

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je bafouillais quelque chose d'intelligible.

\- J'ai compris, on en parlera à la pause déjeuner. Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Effectivement, quelques heures plus tard, il confia la boutique à Zabuza-san pour que l'on puisse se retrouver en tête à tête.

\- Comme tout le monde, j'ai entendu les potins des gens et lu ce qui était écrit dans les magazines. Je sais déjà que Shion et Naruto ont rompus. Mais je veux ta version des faits ! S'exclama Haku-san les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

\- Que... Je n'ai rien à ajouter...

\- Petite cachotière. Tu pourrais quand même m'avouer s'il te rend heureuse ?

\- Oui, je ne l'ai jamais été autant que depuis qu'il est revenu dans notre vie. Répondis-je sans réfléchir.

\- Si ça ce n'est pas l'amour... S'esclaffa mon patron. Hey, Zabu notre petite Hinata est amoureuse !

\- Félicitations. Rétorqua platement le compagnon de Haku.

-D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer un de ces jours. On dinerait tous ensemble, ça pourrait être sympa.

\- Je... Je verrais ça avec lui. Il a une compétition dans quelques semaines.

\- Pas de soucis, on en reparlera. On retourne travailler ?

Ma journée de travail terminé, je devais rejoindre Naruto au complexe aquatique. Keisuke passait la nuit chez Atsumi et Yuhi-san. Cette dernière m'a d'ailleurs demandé de voir Naruto prochainement pour s'assurer de son sérieux. Une véritable maman poule !

Je saluais la personne de l'accueil qui avait l'habitude de mes visites maintenant et retirais mes sandales pour les ranger dans un casier. Je traversais le bain de pied et gagnais le grand bassin, celui qui se trouvait en extérieur. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, les familles étaient de sortie. Pourtant je le trouvais sans difficulté, c'est comme si j'avais un radar capable de le détecter n'importe où... Naruto se trouvait sur le plongeoir, le dos courbé, les mains pointés en direction de l'eau, les muscles de ses épaules tendues, prêt à sauter. Je longeais la piscine lorsqu'il plongea, ces gestes étaient précis, son ascension rapide, je l'admirais... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne me sorte de ma rêverie :

\- Allez Naruto !

Elle était là. Sakura. Debout, impatiente, s'agitant sur place pour l'encourager. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je n'en savais rien. Et il était hors de question que je me cache comme je l'avais fait tant de fois auparavant. Je m'avançais de quelques pas jusqu'à elle et m'arrêtais les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur le bassin.

\- Bonjour, Haruno-san.

\- Oh... C'est toi. Répliqua cette dernière me jaugeant d'un regard critique. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Naruto m'a invité à le voir à son entrainement. Alors je te retourne la question.

\- Maintenant que tu sais que je suis là, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

Sourire impétueux, regard dédaigneux, toute cette haine envers moi... Je comprenais enfin pourquoi après tout ce temps. Elle m'en voulait d'avoir toujours accepté Naruto tel qui l'était et qu'il m'ait pris telle que je suis. Elle qui n'avait pas cette maturité à l'époque. Elle était jalouse parce qu'elle avait été incapable de le voir comme moi je le voyais. Comme la personne qu'il était véritablement. Tout était clair pour moi aujourd'hui, il fallait que Sakura accepte que je serais toujours là auprès de Naruto, que je ferais partie du paysage quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Sakura, l'appelais-je pour attirer son attention. Naruto ne reviendra pas vers toi, pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

\- Naruto et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile à admettre mais c'est comme ça. Tu es sans doute un peu jalouse et...

\- Moi jalouse de toi ? On aura tout vu ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à envier à toi la mère célibataire, sans carrière et qui ne sais sans doute pas qui est le père de son enfant ! Ricane-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée que tu n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui semble être évident pour tellement de gens... Fis-je en référence à mon garçon.

\- Sauf que je suis là moi aussi, je suis sa meilleure amie et tu n'es rien. Il t'a quitté une fois et il le refera ! Cracha-t-elle.

\- Pas cette fois. Affirmais-je. Naruto veut sans doute t'épargner depuis que Sasuke t'a rejeté une énième fois mais ça ne sert à rien de mettre tous tes espoirs en lui.

\- Tant que Naruto ne me dira pas que lui-même que mon comportement l'agace, je ne changerais rien. Vociféra-t-elle. C'est toi qui n'a pas compris que tu ne seras jamais la première dans le cœur de Naruto. Sinon il ne m'aurait jamais cru quand j'ai fait courir ses rumeurs sur Kiba et toi.

\- C'était bien toi... Fis-je abasourdie.

\- Evidemment. Naruto ne serait jamais revenue me voir, si je ne lui avait pas fait croire que tu voyais d'autres mecs dans son dos... Il ne te faisait vraiment pas confiance. Ricana Sakura.

\- Tu m'as mentit pendant tout ce temps Sakura ?

Naruto était là, devant nous, torse nu, une serviette autour de son cou. Le corps luisant d'eau. Je m'en voulais d'admirer sa silhouette dans un moment pareil mais cela faisait si longtemps... Je me réveillais lorsque Sakura s'agita en s'approchant de lui.

\- Ecoute Naruto, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Commença-t-elle à se justifier.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'étais pas entrain de dire que tu m'avais menti ? Tu n'as pas inventé que Kiba et Hinata se fréquentaient ? Et tu n'as pas omis de me dire qu'elle avait eu un enfant par exemple ? Tu es ma meilleure amie et il ne se passera strictement rien de plus entre nous. Hinata est et restera la seule et unique femme de ma vie. Je te l'ai dis pourtant.

\- Alors qu'elle a eu un enfant de je ne sais qui ? Comment peut-tu la croire elle plutôt que moi ?

\- Tu es aveugle à ce point ? Demanda Naruto en secouant la tête. Ses yeux bleu, sa marque de naissance, sa manière d'être...

\- Tu... Non !

\- Eh si, Sakura. C'est mon garçon, notre enfant. Rétorqua-t-il en en enlaçant nos doigts. Si tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ce que je ressens pour elle, tu n'as plus rien à faire dans ma vie. Surtout après la manière dont tu l'as traité. C'est elle, c'est Hinata et ça sera toujours Hinata. Affirma Naruto en serrant un peu plus nos mains.

Il me regardait comme si j'étais la prunelle de ces yeux, la personne la plus belle au monde, comme s'il n'aimait que moi.

\- Naruto-kun... Soufflais-je émue.

\- Tu le regretteras ! S'emporta Sakura rouge de colère. Tu verras qu'elle n'en vaut pas la peine et que je te manquerais plus que tu ne le crois !

Je remarquais ses yeux embués de larmes avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir la laisser partir ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Oui, rétorque-t-il froidement. Et ne pense pas une seconde que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. Parce que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tout ce dont j'ai envie.

C'était à mon tour d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Naruto le remarqua et m'enlaça contre son torse encore humide. Puis il fit glisser sa main sur l'une de mes joues pour que je le regarde et se pencha pour m'embrasser tendrement avant d'être plus passionné.

\- Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? On sera tous les deux. Demandais-je timidement.

\- Quel genre d'invitation est-ce que c'est ? Me taquina Naruto.

\- Hey, si tu veux manger des ramens, n'insinue pas de bêtise !

\- Tu vas me faire des ramens ?! S'exclame-t-il les yeux grand ouvert. Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Vite on rentre pour que tu puisse les cuisiner !

Il m'entraina vers les vestiaires pour homme sans s'en rendre compte avant que je ne l'arrête.

\- Na-Naruto-kun !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne peux pas passer par là...

\- Mais je ne veux pas te quitter une seconde de plus ! Bouda-t-il.

\- Plus vite tu te changeras, plus rapidement on se retrouvera, d'accord ?

Je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse et me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

La soirée se déroule merveilleusement bien. J'en suis la première étonnée. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seuls tous les deux sans Keisuke... Naruto commence à prendre ses marques à la maison et j'aime ça. Il a mit la table sans que je ne le lui demande. Il a même trouvé des bougies, les a allumés et disposés dans le salon. Et il m'a aidé à préparé le dîner. Cela m'a paru tellement naturel qu'on soit là, ensemble. J'étais tellement émue que Naruto me prit la main pour me demander ce j'avais :

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? Tu veux que je m'en aille peut-être ? Panique-t-il.

\- Non, ce n'est pas... C'est moi qui t'ai invité, je veux que tu reste. Reniflais-je. C'est ridicule, je...

\- Je te promets de ne pas rire.

\- C'est seulement que je suis heureuse, que tu sois revenu, que tu accepte Kei-kun, d'être avec moi ce soir... C'est trop.

\- Oh, Hinata...

Je me lève pour aller sécher mes larmes quand Naruto me tira sur ses genoux. Il m'entoura de ses bras.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux tu sais. Me confia-t-il. Quand je t'ai revu la première fois après sept ans à Ichiraku., avec ta jupe et ta longue tresse... Je ne pouvais pas te le dire à ce moment-là mais je t'ai trouvé tellement jolie. J'ai été incapable de te quitter des yeux pendant toute la soirée. Tout m'avait manqué chez toi, tes yeux à la couleur si particulière, tes petites rougeurs, ta bouche et tes cheveux. J'ai ne rêvais que de les caresser cette nuit-là.

Son regard me transperce, je suis sans doute aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Même si je suis immensément gênée, j'étais ravie qu'il me l'avoue. Nous nous regardions plusieurs secondes et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant qu'il ne me fasse descendre de ses genoux.

\- Finissons de manger et allons dormir, la journée a été difficile.

J'acquiesçais et nous terminâmes le repas tranquillement. J'appréhendais un peu ce qui allait suivre même si j'avais envie de le retrouver. Je rangeais la cuisine tandis que Naruto se douchait. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il s'occupa du reste pour que j'aille me laver à mon tour. Quand j'eu terminé à mon tour, il avait éteint la lumière en laissant les bougies éclairer la pièce. Naruto était torse nu et patientait gentiment sur mon lit qu'il avait déplié. Il était beau seulement éclairé par la lueur des bougies... Et moi qui devait sans doute ressembler à un sac à patate dans mon grand t-shirt et mon pantalon de pyjama. Naruto me sourit quand il m'aperçut et me tendit la main. Je l'a saisi timidement et il me tira entre ses jambes. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille et les miennes sur ses épaules. Je ne savais plus où regarder...

\- Hinata, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît...

Incertaine, je levais les yeux vers lui.

\- Même dans ce sublime t-shirt, tu es superbe.

\- Naruto-kun...

\- Je t'aime tellement que je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire mes sentiments pour toi...

\- Moi aussi. Depuis tellement longtemps. Répondis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue. J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne reviennes jamais et que tu m'ais oublié...

\- Ca n'a jamais été le cas. Me dit-il en me collant contre lui. J'ai toujours pensé à toi. Mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu.

Mon front contre le sien, je fermais les yeux et l'embrassait. Naruto m'attira un peu plus contre lui me faisant tomber sur le lit. En une seconde, je me retrouvais allongée. Son torse blotti contre ma poitrine. Je sentais les battements rapides de son cœur. Et le mien n'allait sans doute pas tarder à exploser. Il s'appuya sur une main, se releva et me regarda en caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

\- Je t'aime, laissa-t-il échappé alors qu'il me contemplais.

\- Moi aussi... Soupirais-je les joues rouges quand il effleura ma bouche avec son pouce.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas rêvé de toi et moi dans un lit. Me dit-il taquin.

Je riais en voyant qu'il arborait la même expression que la mienne. Naruto était aussi gêné que moi. Je lisais aussi un soupçon d'impatience dans son regard. J'étais pareille avec quelques appréhensions. Et si mon corps ne lui plaisait plus ? J'avais eu un enfant... Et même si j'avais perdu mes kilos de grossesse, ma silhouette avait changé.

\- Hey, reste avec moi. Fit Naruto. Je suis là et je ne pars pas. Tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir...

\- Mais...

\- Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance.

Il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux. Il n'y avaient pas une once d'hésitation. Il était sincère. A mon tour, je posais mes mains contre ses joues et acquiesçais.

\- Oui Naruto-kun, je te crois et je te fais confiance.

\- Bien, très bien, parfait ! Marmonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, les rayons du soleil filtraient déjà au travers des rideaux du salon. La lumière éclairait partiellement la pièce ainsi que l'homme à mes côtés. Je m'empourprais en remarquant qu'il dormait sur le ventre, entièrement nu ! Je tombais presque du lit quand je l'entendis grogner. Je devais me dégager des draps avant de me mettre à baver sur son corps de rêve. Me dégageant silencieusement, j'attrapais le premier vêtement qui me venait sous la main. C'était son tee-shirt. Je l'enfilais et humais l'odeur de Naruto. Puis je me secouais, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle ! J'avançais vers la cuisine. Il était un peu tard pour un petit-déjeuner mais l'heure était parfaite pour un brunch. Je préparais le café pour Naruto et un thé pour moi. Ensuite, je fis cuire des crêpes, sortie des céréales, du bacon, des ramens et quelques jus de fruit. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait manger au réveil... Nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de se réveiller l'un à côté de l'autre avant.

\- Bonjour vous... Souffla la voix de Naruto à mon oreille.

\- Bonjour, toi...

\- Mon tee-shirt te va à ravir. Fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma nuque. Tu aurais dû me réveiller, on aurait cuisiner ensemble.

\- Tu avais l'air de dormir profondément et puis tu étais... Dis-je en pensant à sa tenue de tout à l'heure.

Sans me retourner, je pouvais deviner qu'il était torse nu à la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Sa poitrine contre mon dos me procurait des frissons. Et les baisers qu'il déposait contre mon cou et ses doigts qui se baladaient dangereusement sous le tee-shirt que je portais ne m'aidait pas du tout !

\- Nu ? Termina Naruto pour moi. Et bien, je pense qu'avant de manger nous devrions peut-être...

_**DRING ! DRING !**_

\- Je décroche et je reviens de m'occuper de toi tout de suite ! M'assura mon petit ami. Naruto Uzumaki, l'homme le plus heureux du monde à l'appareil ! Sourit-il dans ma direction. Oh, bonjour... Hm. D'accord. Euh, ce soir chez moi ? Non, non pas de problème. Comme vous voulez. A ce soir, monsieur.

A l'entente de ce ton si cordial, je me demandais de qui il s'agissait. Il revint près de moi en se grattant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogeais-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

\- Hina-chan... C'était ton père au téléphone. Il veut me rencontrer ce soir. Et il a exigé que Keisuke et toi veniez également. Qu'on dîne ici, tous ensemble.

\- Pardon ! M'écriais-je.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je suis encore là, hé oui. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux ici et c'est top. Merci à **fan-fairytail63**, **Naruhina82**, **lily**, **vivi6**, **Burning Asteria** et **WolfBlut** pour vos gentils commentaires ! _

_**Cicidy :** C'est vrai qu'Hiashi n'est pas aussi sensible et bon envers sa fille dans le manga mais je voulais qu'il soit un peu plus tolérant pour une fois. Et qu'il montre qu'au fond il se soucie réellement sa fille. _


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

** I**l est vingt heures. J'étais partie récupérer Kei-kun plus tôt dans la journée avant de revenir chez Naruto. Keisuke jouait joyeusement au milieu du salon tandis que mon petit ami tournait en rond, impatient. Le stresse était palpable tout autour de lui. Il avait préparé le dîner pour se détendre mais rien n'y faisait.

\- Naruto-kun, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. S'il te plaît.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'intelligible mais s'installa tout de même à mes côtés. Je lui pris la main et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi, tu sais. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il veut, ni pourquoi il souhaite te rencontrer.

\- Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment...

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas seul, je suis là et notre fils aussi. Alors pas de panique, d'accord ? Dis-je en serrant sa main dans la mienne.

\- C'est vrai qu'il ne risque pas de me tuer devant son unique petit-fils. Tente-t-il de blaguer.

Je lui donnais une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Merci Hina-chan de me soutenir... Même si tu viens de me déboîter l'épaule !

\- Hey !

Il me fit taire en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Au même moment, on sonna à la porte.

\- Papi est arrivé, je vais ouvrir ! Hurla Keisuke en se précipitant dans l'entrée.

Naruto eut un sursaut et se leva du sofa comme s'il venait de faire une bêtise. Je retins un rire et me levais lorsque Keisuke revint avec son grand-père au bout de sa petite main. Et Naruto se figea littéralement, les mains le long de son corps, droit comme un_ i_.

\- Bonjour père... Le saluais-je en l'approchant timidement.

Et il me surprit en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

\- Bonjour Hinata. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que cet imbécile de traite bien ? Me demande-t-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers Naruto.

\- Hey, tu n'as pas le droit de parler de papa comme ça ! S'écrit Keisuke. Tu es une grande personne pourtant !

Je posais une main sur la tête de Keisuke pour le calmer. Ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il vit son père tendre la main vers le mien.

\- Bonsoir Hyuga-san. S'exclama Naruto. J'espère que venir jusqu'ici n'a pas été trop pénible pour vous.

Mon père l'observa de bas en haut avec dédain comme il savait si bien le faire puis l'ignora totalement. Il se tourna à nouveau vers moi :

\- Est-ce qu'il sait servir le thé au moins ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

\- Papa arrê...

\- Je m'en occupe Hinata. M'interrompit mon petit ami. Tu peux lui faire visiter la maison, s'il te plait ?

\- D'accord. Acquiesçais-je Père, par ici.

Je jetais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et mimais un "merci" à l'intention de Naruto. Il me sourit en réponse. Avec l'aide de Keisuke, nous prîmes une dizaine de minutes pour lui présenter chaque pièce. La dernière étant l'atelier.

\- Tu as conscience qu'il essai de t'acheter en t'offrant cet atelier ? Tu n'es pas naïve à ce point ? Insiste mon père.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis plus. Répondis-je. Je sais parfaitement que Naruto n'est pas parfait. Qu'il a fait des erreurs. Et qu'il en refera sûrement. Tout comme moi. Je me trompe parfois et je suis imparfaite. Mais en le choisissant lui, aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne me trompe pas. Nous nous sommes bien trouvés.

\- Tu as entendu morveux ? Soupira mon père agacé.

Je sursautais et fis volte-face à Naruto. Il se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, les joues rouges et un sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Si tu as le malheur de la trahir ainsi que mon petit-fils, je peux t'assurer que tu ne les verras plus jamais. Et tu seras incapable de remettre les pieds à Konoha, parole de Hiashi Hyuga.

\- J'ai parfaitement compris monsieur Hyuga. Et si je suis revenu à Konoha, c'est principalement pour ne plus quitter cette ville et ne plus quitter Hinata.

Naruto était on ne peu plus sérieux, il fixait mon père droit dans les yeux, le corps torse en avant, les épaules en arrière.

\- Maman, on va manger ? J'ai faim moi !

\- Oui mon coeur, on arrive. Emmène ton grand-père avec toi. Papa et moi, on vous amène le repas.

Keisuke acquiesça et retourna au salon accompagné de mon père. Tandis que j'allais dans la cuisine avec Naruto.

\- Je suis heureux que tu me fasse confiance Hina-chan. Je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir une seconde fois. Parce que vous rendre heureux et vous combler sont mes priorités aujourd'hui. Me confit-il.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, les miennes sur son torse, j'aurais souhaités que nous soyons seuls. Pour que nous puissions parlés des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore donné ma bénédiction pour être le petit ami de ma fille ! Alors revenez immédiatement avec nous avant que je ne vienne vous chercher !

Nous nous séparâmes brusquement avec un rire gêné. J'attrapais les crudités et rejoignais l'autre pièce, Naruto derrière moi.

Je venais de coucher Keisuke quand j'entendis une conversation entre Naruto et mon père, en regagnant le salon :

\- J'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été le père qu'il faut pour ma fille. Mais tu es l'homme qui l'a mise enceinte et tu as profité d'une relation longue distance pour la quitter. Je sais que tu n'étais pas au courant de sa grossesse mais elle méritait que tu lui dise les choses en face. Pas avec je ne sais quel logiciel internet.

\- Oui, vous avez raison monsieur.

\- Et donc tu comprends parfaitement que je ne tolère pas que tu la fréquente ?

\- J'ai eu tords à l'époque, c'est vrai. Cependant aujourd'hui, je suis différent. J'ai grandis, j'ai pris en maturité et au risque d'être présomptueux, je suis l'homme dont elle a besoin. Ma situation est suffisamment stable pour répondre au besoin de notre enfant et à ses besoins s'il elle le souhaite. Même si elle n'est pas du genre à ce qu'on prenne soin d'elle... Si mes mots ne vous convainc pas, je laisserais mes actes parler pour moi. S'il faut des jours, des mois et même des années pour que vous pensez que je la mérite, je suis prêt à tout.

\- Même à l'épouser pour restituer son honneur ?

Il était temps d'interrompre cette conversation. J'entrais dans la pièce.

\- Papa, ton chauffeur est là. Il t'attends dehors. M'exclamais-je en l'apercevant par la fenêtre.

\- Notre conversation n'est pas terminé, Naruto. Rétorque mon père solennellement. Hinata pense à m'appeler et je veux voir mon petit-fils plus souvent.

\- Pas de problème, répondis-je en le pressant vers la sortie. A bientôt, rentre bien.

Hiashi acquiesça et je refermais la porte derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Je rejoignais Naruto qui s'était approché de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. J'avançais et posais ma tête contre son dos en enlaçant sa taille.

\- Pas trop épuisé par cette rencontre ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- Hm... Je suis content qu'il ne m'ait pas frappé.

\- On dirait presque que tu es déçu.

\- Non, seulement si j'avais été à sa place, je l'aurais fais. Explique-t-il. Je me suis comporté comme un minable avec toi et je m'en voudrais toujours pour ça...

\- Hey, ça suffit ! Si quelqu'un doit t'en vouloir, c'est moi. Et je refuse que tu te morfonde toute ta vie. Le passé est passé. Il faut vivre le présent maintenant.

Il acquiesça et tourna vers moi pour me rendre mon étreinte. Durant cet instant de tendresse, je réfléchissais à l'idée me qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Comment sais-tu que je me fais du soucis ?

\- Tu t'agites dans mes bras. Et je ne crois pas que ça soit pour que je t'emmène dans notre chambre et ne pas te laisser sortir jusqu'à demain matin.

Je m'empourprais instantanément. _Notre_ chambre... Qu'est-ce que qu'il avait les idées mal placé parfois !

\- Naruto-kun ! Geignis-je.

\- J'ai bien le droit de rêver, rétorque-t-il un sourcil levé.

\- Bref ! Je pensais que... Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas...

\- Hina...

\- Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa d'organiser une sorte de pendaison crémaillère pour officialiser ton retour à Konoha. Avec tous tes amis, évidemment. Bafouillais-je.

\- Et on pourrait en profiter pour officialiser notre relation.

J'hoquetais, surprise.

\- Tu, tu en as envie ?

\- Evidemment. Et puis dire à tout le monde que je t'aime n'est certainement pas une mauvaise idée ! Et puis la dernière fois qu'on a vu tout le monde c'était...

\- Pour nous présenter ta fiancée. Grommelais-je.

\- Je suis désolé. Reprend Naruto penaud. On oublie et on organise tout ça. Le week-end prochain, ça te convient ?

\- Je me charge d'inviter nos amis, fis-je en levant mon regard vers lui. Je te laisse te charger du reste comme tu en a envie.

\- Génial, s'enthousiasme-t-il en posant un baiser derrière mon oreille.

Le samedi suivant aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures et tous les invités étaient arrivés. Nous formions une petite bande hétéroclite. Avec Yuhi-san, Haku-san accompagné de Zabuza-san, Iruka-sensei, Jiraya que je rencontrais pour la première fois, Kakashi Hatake qui est l'ancien professeur de natation de Naruto. Ainsi que la plupart de nos amis commun, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, Ino ainsi qu'un certain Sai qui serait son petit ami et son meilleur ami Sasuke. Atsumi et Keisuke faisaient parti de la fête aussi. Exceptionnellement, ils iraient au lit à vingt-deux heures. J'avais laissé un message à l'attention de Sakura parce qu'après tout Naruto et elle se connaissaient depuis des années mais je n'avais pas eu de retour... Tant pis. Et puis ce qui comptait pour moi ce soir, c'est que nous étions entourés de gens que nous aimions. J'observais Naruto entrain de discuter avec mon patron et son compagnon depuis quelques minutes, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, heureuse ? Me surpris une voix.

Je me retournais et fis face au parrain de Naruto, Jiraya. Nous ne nous étions encore jamais réellement parlé. Uniquement croisés lors des réunions parents, professeurs au lycée. Je savais seulement qu'il avait une cinquantaine d'années et qu'il écrivait des romans érotiques.

\- Tu es heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé après tout ce temps ? Répète-t-il. Parce que lui, c'est évident. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi épanoui qu'aujourd'hui. Même si son travail lui plaît, Tokyo n'a jamais été pour lui. Une trop grande ville, trop vaste et sans saveur pour quelqu'un comme Naruto... Mais il est de retour pour de bon.

\- Oh... Rougissais-je.

\- Et votre fils Keisuke est adorable. Tu l'as très bien élevé. Et quand on regarde sa maman, tout s'explique. Ajoute-t-il un sourire en coin. Il m'a même reprit lorsque j'ai essayé de te reluquer.

\- Vous avez quoi ?!

\- Il faut me comprendre, je commence un nouveau roman. Et ton physique est...

\- Arrête immédiatement tes bêtises. Et si ton regard dévie encore une fois de son visage, je t'assure que tu ne seras plus en état décrire quoi que ce soit.

\- Naruto, c'est pour mes recherches. Et ta fiancée est tellement charmante que je ne peux que craquer !

Je m'empourpre un peu plus lorsque j'entends le mot _fiancée_ et non parce que je lui inspire des histoires osées.

\- Laisse-là tranquille. Tu l'as mets mal à l'aise. Sinon j'appelle immédiatement Tsunade.

\- Elle est là ? Sale traître ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Hinata !

Et il se volatilisa littéralement de la pièce. Comme s'il venait de vivre la peur de sa vie.

\- Qui est Tsunade ? Questionnais-je en me tournant vers Naruto.

\- C'est son éditrice, une véritable tortionnaire. Ca fait des années qu'ils sont ensemble. Il ne vaut mieux pas être dans les parages si mon parrain à un chapitre de retard.

\- Je vois... C'était intéressant de le rencontrer, en tout cas. Ca m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses. Acquiesçais-je.

\- Comme quoi ? Réponds Naruto interloqué.

\- Ta fascination pour ma poitrine. Répliquais-je en haussant les épaules. Ta façon de la regarder avant mon visage. Et ça depuis que tu m'as vue en maillot de bain il y a une dizaine d'années.

\- Que... Bafouille-t-il. Mais c'est normal... Au collège, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de grandir ! Tu étais la première fille de l'école à en avoir. Je trouvais ça dingue ! En plus...

\- Naruto-kun, l'interrompis-je une main sur sa bouche. Je sais que tu as l'esprit mal placé mais ce genre de détails est à garder pour toi. Du moins, pour l'instant.

Naruto restant Naruto, il embrasse ma paume avec un grand sourire. Il allait me répondre lorsqu'on sonna une nouvelle fois à la porte.

\- Enfin ! S'exclame mon petit ami en se détachant de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- C'est une surprise. Tu es priée de rester dans la cuisine durant les cinq minutes suivantes.

\- Pardon ?

\- Oust ! Insiste Naruto en m'éloignant de la porte d'entrée.

Je cédais finalement et me rendait dans l'autre pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu manigancé ? Je collais mon oreille contre la porte en espérant y déceler quelques indices. Mais rien, pas un bruit. Pourquoi sa maison était si bien isolé ? Mon impatience prit le dessus et je posais la main sur la poignet quand cette dernière se baissa. Naruto passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Tu peux venir, elle est là. Me dit-il en attrapant ma main encore tendue.

\- Elle ?

J'espère qu'il ne veut pas me surprendre avec l'arrivée de Sakura ou de Shion. Sinon, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure. La silhouette imposante de Naruto me bouche la vue sur ce qu'il se trouve devant lui.

\- Alors qui... Commençais-je.

\- Bonsoir onee-san. S'exclama une voix bien familière à mes oreilles.

\- Hanabi ! M'écriais-je ravie.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent lorsque Naruto se décala pour que je puisse enfin la voir. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu, ni eu de ses nouvelles... Depuis ma visite chez mon père qui ne m'avait pas laisser le temps de lui parler. J'avais l'impression d'être encore plus émotive aujourd'hui que lorsque j'étais enceinte. Ma petite sœur s'avança vers moi et me serra entre ses bras. Tant bien que mal je lui rendis son étreinte. J'observais Naruto par-dessus l'épaule d'Hanabi et lui demandais :

\- Comment tu as fait ? Bafouillais-je en me séparant de ma sœur.

\- Oh, tu sais... Rétorque-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- En réalité, il est venu supplier père il y a deux jours. Ricane-t-elle. Tu aurais vu comment il flippait... J'ai eu pitié de lui et notre père aussi.

\- Je te signale que tu sanglotais juste à côté de moi quand je lui fais ma demande.

Hanabi s'empourpra soudainement. Elle grogna quelque chose d'intelligible avant de me tirer vers la table où était disposé des apéritifs.

\- La dernière nous avons discutés que du mariage... Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? L'interrogeais-je incapable de la quitter des yeux.

\- Je viens de finir mes études et papa m'a prit comme apprentis dans l'entreprise. Je suis tout en bas de l'échelle.

\- Et tu aimes ce que tu fais ?

Notre discussion se poursuivit tout au long de la soirée. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto intervienne pour révéler le but de cette soirée.

\- Comme vous le savez pour la plupart d'entre vous, je me réinstalle définitivement à Konoha. Débute-t-il. Et j'ai le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé la femme qui à toujours été à mes côtés J'ai la chance qu'elle me reprenne. Qu'elle accepte mes erreurs et ce que je lui ai fait subir... Evidemment vous devez vous en douter, nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. J'espère qu'elle acceptera bientôt de vivre avec moi. Mais pour l'instant, je tiens à vous signaler que le premier qui la touche, je l'emplâtre !

\- Il était temps ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

\- Tu m'étonnes !

\- Et puis Shion n'était clairement pas faite pour toi.

\- De toute façon, il n'y a qu'Hinata pour te supporter.

\- Hey, vous n'êtes pas sympa les gars ! Fit Naruto.

\- Félicitations Hinata !

\- Bon courage.

\- On savait que tu allais le reconquérir.

\- Il n'est pas si idiot que ça. Il s'est enfin rendu compte de ce qu'il perdait !

\- Vous êtes une bande d'ingrat ! Je n'aurais pas du vous inviter.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa. Naruto et ses caprices... Malgré les remarques de mes amis, ils étaient heureux pour nous.

\- Et moi j'ai retrouvé mon papa !

Le silence tomba d'un seul coup. Il est clair que nous n'avions pas prévu d'annoncer ça de cette façon... Je jetais un coup d'œil à Naruto qui c'était approché de notre fils :

\- Si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué plus tôt, vous me décevez ! Vous n'avez jamais fait le rapprochement entre la date de mon départ et sa grossesse ? Et puis est-ce qu'elle a fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre que moi ces dernières années ? Fit-il en haussant les épaules. Donc, oui je suis le père de ce petit bonhomme. Il est tout aussi important pour moi que l'est Hinata à mes yeux. Alors, si vous êtes mes amis, je vous prie de ne pas le crier sur tous les toits. Je tiens à ce que notre vie reste privée. Et si vous ne le faite pas pour moi faite-le pour Hinata et Keisuke. Et si cela ne vous convint toujours pas, Hiashi Hyuga le fera. Il est dingue de son petit fils !

Nos amis rirent à sa dernière remarque puis lui tapèrent dans le dos pour le féliciter une seconde fois. Je voyais à quel point, il était ému. Cela me fit chaud au cœur. Tout le monde s'en alla peu de temps après. Sauf Hanabi, qui fut contrainte et forcé par Keisuke de rester dormir. Parce que _"Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma tata Hana préférée"_, m'a-t-il dit. Hanabi n'a pas pu résister et nous non plus.

Le lendemain aux alentours de huit heures, le téléphone de la maison se mit à sonner sans discontinuer. Naruto en charmant petit ami, se dévoua pour décrocher. Il sortit de la chambre et je me pelotonnais à nouveau dans les couvertures. Sauf qu'au ton de la voix que je percevais, quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me levais un drap autour de moi et le rejoignais dans le couloir.

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à vos questions. C'est ma vie privée ! Non, ne me rappelez pas plus tard, c'est inutile !

Je le vis raccrocher violemment et débrancher les fils du téléphone.

\- Naruto-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Les médias sont...

\- Naruto, Hinata ! Père est au téléphone, la presse l'a appelé ce matin. Et visiblement, les journalistes rôdent en ville.

\- Quoi, pourquoi ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

\- Une personne a parlé de notre histoire au journal local. De Keisuke, de ce que j'ai fais... Je suis désolé. Me dit-il complètement abattue.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est bien ce que je compte découvrir.

* * *

_Salut, salut, est-ce que vous passez de bonnes vacances ? Les miennes se terminent bientôt et j'ai pas mal de temps pour écrire alors j'espère que ce que chapitre 12 vous aura plu. :)_

_Merci à , **Wolfbut**, **Ai Megurine**, **Naruhina82** (même si tu triches ;) et **leila** ! _

_**fan-fairytail63 :** Un lemon ? Pourquoi pas dans un chapitre bonus, plus tard... ;)_

_**Cicidy :** Je suis contente de voir que tu as encore commenté cette fois-ci. Si Hinata s'est montré si affirmé face à Sakura, c'est surtout grâce à l'adrénaline. Voir encore Sakura rodé encore autour de Naruto a été la goutte de trop pour Hinata. C'est comme ça que je vois les choses pour se passage en tout cas. A bientôt ! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13 :**

** P**eu de temps après ce coup de fil, mon père nous appelait à son tour. Nous devions tous nous rendre au manoir, sur le champ. Hanabi elle, préparait le petit déjeuner tandis que je tentais de calmer Naruto.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Siffle-t-il. Ce que je fais de ma vie privée, ne regarde personne. Bon sang !

\- Naruto-kun... Tu es jeune, talentueux et ton père était un champion réputé du pays. La presse adore savoir ce que peut devenir les familles... Ce n'en reste pas moins injuste mais c'est le quotidien de beaucoup de sportifs célèbres.

\- Non, Hinata. Ils n'ont aucune excuse ! J'ai subis ça pendant des années à Tokyo à cause de Shion, je refuse que cela se reproduise. Aujourd'hui j'ai une famille qu'il faut que je protège. Hors de question que vous soyez harcelés Keisuke et toi !

\- Au contraire Naruto, je sais ce que c'est... Je l'ai vécu lorsque j'ai eu notre enfant. Les rumeurs sur moi, une adolescente enceinte, seule, que sa famille déshérite, ça fait énormément parler. J'ai été insulté et humilié un nombre incalculable de fois mais j'ai réussis à le surmonter. Le temps aide aussi. Et ça sera pareille pour cette histoire. Quand ils se rendront compte que cela n'intéresse personne, ils passeront à autre chose.

\- Hinata...

\- Alors, on va se rendre le plus calmement possible chez mon père pour voir ce qu'il veut et on le fera en gardant la tête haute. D'accord ?

\- Tu... Tu as raison. Soupira-t-il en se touchant les cheveux.

Je le pousse doucement vers la chambre pour qu'il se change pendant je me rends dans celle de Keisuke. Doucement, je m'assois au bord de son lit et lui caresse la jour pour le réveiller.

\- Keisuke, je chuchote, il faut te lever.

\- Hm...

\- On va voir grand-père aujourd'hui.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Bafouille-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

\- Il est encore tôt... Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

\- Ca va, je suis un grand garçon maman.

Sa remarque me déconcerte un peu. C'est vrai, il a raison mais cela me chamboule quand même.

\- Je te laisse te préparer mais fais vite si tu veux déjeuner.

Je regagne la cuisine et trouve le petit déjeuner que ma sœur a fait. J'ajoute juste une briquette de jus de fruit pour Keisuke. En attendant je bois mon thé et fait couler du café dans un thermos pour Naruto. Ensuite, je vais enfiler un sweat et un pantalon avant de prendre mon sac pour rejoindre Keisuke qui mange son bol de céréale. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous dans la voiture.

Le trajet se fait dans un silence pesant. A l'approche du manoir, une foule s'amoncelait au portail. Naruto resserra ses mains sur le volant, je posais la mienne sur son genoux pour tenter de l'apaiser. Tant bien que mal, nous réussîmes à passer à travers la foule grâce aux gardes qui les maintenait éloigner de la voiture. Kô, mon ancien garde du corps, nous guida jusqu'à un salon privé où nous attendait mon père. Puis il emmena Keisuke avec lui pour qu'il n'assiste pas au détail de cette histoire, je l'en remerciais.

Père était au téléphone quand nous entrions dans la pièce. Neji se trouvait déjà assis sur un des canapés en pleine lecture d'un article de presse. Ce dernier cessa quand il nous aperçu. Mon cousin fit signe à son oncle pour le prévenir de notre arrivée. Naruto et moi nous nous asseyons sur un canapé, Hanabi à côté de Neji. Il me tendit un des magazines qu'il lisait. Je survolais les grandes lignes qui débitait tout de l'histoire de notre couple. Comment nous nous étions rencontrés, quand nous nous sommes mis en couple, lorsque Naruto a dû quitter la ville, notre séparation, jusqu'à la naissance de notre fils que j'avais élevé seule jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il y avait même une photo de Keisuke nourrisson ! Evidemment, la source était _anonyme_.

\- J'ai porté plainte contre le magazine pour diffamation et atteinte à la vie privée ainsi que pour publication de cliché de personne mineur sans autorisation. Annonça Neji. Vous savez de qui ses informations peut provenir ?

Je secoue la tête dans la négative.

\- Et toi Naruto ? Est-ce que Shion pourrait avoir quelque chose là-dedans ?

\- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. Au dernière nouvelle, elle fréquente un acteur du nom de Toneri.

\- Alors vous n'avez aucun soupçon... Soupira mon cousin.

\- Je sais de qui il s'agit. Fit père en prenant place sur le fauteuil entre nous. Vous la connaissez.

\- Qui ? Qui a osé nous faire ça ?! S'exclama Naruto la mâchoire crispée et sa main serrant fortement la mienne.

\- Est-ce que le nom de Sakura Haruno vous évoque quelque chose ?

\- Qu-quoi ?! Bafouillais-je.

Sans un mot, Naruto se lève. Son regard est froid et son corps tendu. J'essais de le toucher mais il esquive mon geste.

\- Je dois partir pour le moment. Je t'appellerai Hinata.

Et il quitta le salon sans un regard en arrière. Et moi, je restais figée incapable de me lever pour le poursuivre.

\- Où est-ce qu'il peut partir dans un moment aussi cruciale pour notre famille ? Vocifère mon père.

\- Sûrement parti rendre visite à Sakura.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il s'agit de sa meilleure amie, du moins jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Expliquais-je.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il comptait faire et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

La journée a été longue et nous étions encore au manoir. Nous allions y rester pour la nuit. Et je restait toujours sans nouvelle de Naruto. J'avais appelé Momochi-san pour m'excuser de mon absence et que je viendrais bien travailler le lendemain. de même pour Yuhi-san et Shino-kun que je rassurais. J'avais même reçu un message de Kiba-kun inquiet pour nous.

\- Maman, il rentre quand papa ? Me demanda mon petit garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas... Il est parti pour régler quelque chose mais il reviendra bientôt.

\- J'espère qu'il va rentrer pour me dire bonne nuit. Il le fait tous les jours !

J'acquiesce et nous passions ensuite à table. Naruto en moins et Tenten en plus. Le repas a été plus joyeux que je ne l'aurais cru. Les serveurs n'ont pas cessé de faire les gros yeux à Keisuke qui ne connaissait rien à l'étiquette et au protocole. Il était assis "n'importe comment" et s'adressait à son grand-père de façon trop familière, non comme au maître des lieux. D'ailleurs ce dernier, répondait à toutes ces questions et riait de ses bêtises par moment.

\- Il faut que je vous informe des dernières nouvelles. Fit mon cousin. Nous allons devoir rendre des comptes aux actionnaires de l'entreprise. Ils ont peur que les rumeurs fasse pâtir la réputation de l'entreprise. Nous devrons avoir une réunion pour les rassurer. Puis nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre Naruto pour savoir si Sakura était vraiment la source de cette histoire. Il t'a appelé Hinata ?

\- Non.

\- Je lui fais confiance, s'exclame mon père. Il faut être patient.

Mon père m'étonnait, jamais auparavant il n'aurait dis une chose pareille...

A la fin du dîner, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Papa avait fait installer un futon dans mon ancienne chambre. Keisuke n'aurait qu'à dormir sur le lit. Keisuke sauta de joie de faire sa première pyjama party chez son grand-père. Lorsqu'il fut endormis je sortie de la chambre avec mon portable. Une fois dehors et a l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, je composais le numéro de Naruto. Il décrocha après la troisième sonnerie :

\- Naruto-kun ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je suis content d'entendre ta voix... Chuchote-t-il.

\- Où es-tu ? M'inquiétais-je.

\- Chez nous... Je suis désolé Hinata. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est Sakura. C'est elle la source. Je... Je suis allé la voir pour des explications. Elle a disjoncté. Elle a dit que je méritais tout ce qui m'arrivait. Qu'elle avait été ma meilleure amie pendant des années, qu'elle m'avait soutenue et que je l'avais traité comme une moins que rien. Parce qu'elle avait sacrifié un tas de chose pour moi. Que c'est grâce à elle si j'avais connu l'amour. Sakura a fini par dire que tu mentais au sujet de notre fils et que je regretterais de m'être remis avec toi.

Je restais plusieurs secondes sans voix. Je réfléchis, je doute, je ne devrais pas mais...

\- Elle a peut-être raison... Je souffle.

\- Quoi ? S'écrit Naruto.

\- Depuis qu'on s'est retrouvé, je ne t'attire que des problèmes. Je... Tu as vu comme moi tous ces journalistes. Ils nous harcèlent encore. Si tu, si je ne t'avais pas fais resté ici, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Tu aurais pu rester à Tokyo ou n'importe quel endroit sans que personne ne te poursuive.

\- Tais-toi, Hinata ! S'emporte-t-il. Tais-toi maintenant ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça, pas venant de toi. Tu te rends compte combien de temps nous avons été séparés ? Tu veux tout gâcher ? Parce que moi non. Je ne mérite pas ça, ni toi, ni Keisuke. Alors ressaisis-toi.

\- Ou-oui...

\- Je reste à la maison cette nuit. Rappelle-moi quand tu auras les idées claires.

Et il a raccroché. Mon cœur se serre tellement qu'il m'étouffe. Les disputes arrivent dans les couples. Ce n'est pas grave... On va se réconcilier c'est sûr. Alors pourquoi est-ce si douloureux ?

* * *

_Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Encore un chapitre livré avec deux mois de retard mais vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude maintenant... Celui-ci est un peu plus court que les autres, le suivant en fait le double donc n'ayez pas trop d'inquiétude. Sur ce, à la prochaine ! ^^_

_Merci à **Scorpon**, **fan-fairytail63**, **Cicidy **et **WolfBlut** pour vos commentaires ! _

_**Naruhina82 :** Merci de me relire aussi bien ici que sur l'autre site. J'apprécie que tu prennes le temps de le faire et que tu me donne ton avis. Est-ce que la suite te plairas ? A toi de me le dire. A bientôt ! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPITRE 14 :**

** L**a nuit a été longue et sans sommeil lorsque je sors enfin du lit. Keisuke dort toujours. Il est un peu plus de 6 h du matin et il a école aujourd'hui. Je me rends dans la cuisine, le personnel est surprit de mon arrivée impromptu. Je leur explique je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pour mon fils et ils ont la gentillesse de me montrer où se trouve ce dont j'ai besoin. Puis nous nous mettons à discuter. Ils m'expliquent que depuis que mon père a rencontrer son petit-fils, il semble plus apaiser. Et que j'avais l'air d'une femme épanouie et que Keisuke est adorable malgré ses manières déplacées pour une maison telle que celle des Hyuga. Ils m'avouent aussi être au courant des visites nocturnes de mon petit ami à l'époque. Cela me ramène instantanément à la dispute de la veille.

Et c'est à cet instant-là que déboule Keisuke l'air tout endormis et la lèvre tremblante :

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar ! Tu partais loin... Et papa aussi... Et j'étais tout seul !

Lorsqu'il éclate en sanglot, je craque littéralement et le prends dans mes bras.

\- Je t'ai entendu au téléphone avec papa hier... Me confit-il. Tu te disputais, hein ? C'est de ma faute s'il est pas rentré ?

Son regard larmoyant, ses petits poings serrés sur mes épaules. Je me sentais impuissante mais il fallait lui donner des explications et je tenais à être honnête.

\- C'est vrai que papa et moi nous nous sommes disputés. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est moi qui ai eu tord cette fois-ci.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es ma maman, tu peux pas avoir tord ! Me dit-il comme si c'était impossible.

\- Et pourtant ça arrive. J'ai peur de l'avenir, je doute et c'est pour ça que c'est compliqué d'être adulte. Nous avons pleins de choix et nous sommes toujours effrayés de faire le mauvais.

\- Mais, si tu l'aimes et que papa t'aime, il y pas de mauvais choix ! Affirme-t-il.

\- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

Je sursaute. Mon père est appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Je vais emmener Keisuke à l'école. Va retrouver cet abru... Naruto et réconciliez-vous.

\- Ne t'embêtes pas, je dois aller travailler. Je ne veux pas rater une journée de plus. J'irais le voir plus tard.

\- Comme tu veux. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais ce n'est pas en retardant l'échéance que les choses vont s'améliorer. Et que tu le veuilles ou non j'emmène mon petit fils à l'école. Va te préparer tranquillement.

Je m'exécute tout en repensant à ses paroles. J'ai tellement envie que tout s'arrange...

J'arrive au travail un peu en avance pour ne pas croiser qui que ce soit de si bonne heure. J'entre par la porte de service et fut accueilli par les bras de mon patron. Une étreinte à me couper le souffle.

\- J'étais si inquiet... Me confit-il.

\- Je n'ai été absente qu'une journée.

\- Ca ne fait rien avec tous ces journalistes, j'ai eu peur qu'ils vous soient arrivés n'importe quoi.

\- Mais tout va bien, je vous le promets. Je suis prête à travailler et très motivé à oublier tout ça.

\- Parfait ! Zabuza ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et il gardera éloigné les gens trop curieux.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire... Bafouillais-je.

\- On ne sait jamais, ils ont déjà rodés hier mais Zabu les a dissuadé de passer la porte. Et il tient à ce qu'on te laisse tranquille. Nous t'apprécions beaucoup. Et encore plus depuis que nous avons rencontrés ton petit bonhomme et ton charmant Naruto. Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble ! Comment ils vont avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Keisuke ira à l'école comme d'habitude. Son grand-père l'a emmené et son professeur Iruka va expliquer la situation à la classe.

\- On en rediscute plus tard. Il faut ouvrir.

J'acquiesce. J'ai volontairement omis de parler de Naruto, il n'a rien vu.

Mise à part quelques regards indiscrets, les tentatives des journalistes d'entrer dans la boutique, d'autres qui voulaient faire des selfies, la journée c'est plutôt bien déroulé.

Il était temps de chercher Keisuke. Et j'ai la bonne surprise de ne pas croiser un seul journaliste en chemin. Une fois devant l'école, les autres parents ne se gêne pas pour me fixer sans la moindre discrétion. Mais ça ne change pas vraiment d'avant... Heureusement que Keisuke vient me rejoindre rapidement. Pourquoi a-t-il cette expression sur le visage ?

\- Hey Kei-kun, ta journée ne s'est pas bien passé ?

\- Non... Chuchote-t-il en cachant son visage contre mon ventre.

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, ses petits bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou

\- Les autres n'ont pas arrêtés de parler de papa et toi... Ils m'ont posés pleins de questions/

\- Tu l'as dis à Iruka-sensei ?

\- Je... Je ne veux pas...

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga ? S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?

Un homme vient d'interrompre ce moment intime avec mon fils, sans scrupule ! Il pointe sa caméra sous mon nez et tien un portable dans son autre main. Des fois qu'il raterait quelque chose ! Je me redresse tout en essayant de calmer la tempête qui monte en moi.

\- Ce que vous faite s'appelle du harcèlement. Fis-je le plus posément possible.

\- Que pensez-vous du portrait que l'on fait de vous dans les journaux ? Poursuit-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je pense que vous devriez nous laisser tranquille.

\- Est-ce que Naruto Uzumaki est réellement le père de cet enfant ? Demande-t-il en pointant son appareil sur mon garçon.

Quelque chose se brise en moi, je craque.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, ne prononcez même pas son nom ! Hurlais-je en cachant Keisuke derrière moi.

Je sentais le regard des autres tournés vers moi. Je m'en fichais, ce type ne lâchais pas cette foutu caméra !

\- Arrêtez ça ! Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Mais il s'acharne avec ces questions plus insidieuses les unes que les autres. Keisuke tremblait dans mon dos, au bord des larmes. Je n'en pouvais plus...

\- S'il vous plaît...

\- Est-ce que vous comptez vivre avec Naruto ?

\- Je vous en prie...

\- Ne craignez vous...

\- Hey, vous n'avez pas entendu la jeune dame ? S'exclame une voix. Partez d'ici !

Je ne connaissais pas bien la femme qui venait d'intervenir. Mise à part qu'elle venait chercher son enfant comme moi tous les jours.

\- Nous sommes devant une école et vous perturbez nos enfants ! S'écrit une autre personne.

\- Si vous continuez de la poursuivre, nous appelons la police !

Acculé le journalise n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Je n'en revenais pas que tous ses parents qui m'ignoraient d'ordinaire me soit venu en aide ! Je restais bouche bée tellement longtemps que c'est Keisuke qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

\- Maman il faut dire merci ! Dit-il en tirant sur mon t-shirt.

\- Je... Oui, tu as raison. Fis-je. Je ne connais pas la plupart d'entre vous mais merci infiniment d'être intervenu. Et je m'excuse que cet homme vous ait importuné.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. S'exclame un parent.

\- C'est nous qui te devons des excuses. Nous t'avons ignorés alors que tu ne le méritait pas. Nous ne faisions qu'écouter les rumeurs...

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Soufflais-je émue. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour ça. Au revoir !

Keisuke salua tout le monde avant de prendre ma main. Nous partîmes chez Kurenai. Je l'avais appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour qu'elle puisse garder mon fils et que je puisse discuter avec Naruto. J'espère seulement qu'il sera chez lui. De plus Yuhi-san à eu la gentillesse de me prêter sa voiture pour ne pas avoir à prendre le bus. Quand je me gare devant la maison après être passé à l'appartement, toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Et quand j'y rentre, il y règne un calme olympien. Sa voiture est dans le garage. Où peut-il être ? Je tente de l'appeler. Naruto décroche après deux sonneries :

\- Naruto-kun ? Je suis chez toi...

\- ...

\- Hm, j'aimerais qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. S'il te plaît, bafouillais-je. Dis quelque chose...

\- J'arrive.

Je m'installe dans le canapé et essais de ne pas trop analyser sa réponse. Même si elle semblait froide et distante à mes oreilles. J'attends plusieurs minutes qui me semblent des heures. Est-ce qu'il m'écoutera ? A-t-il déjà prit une décision à notre sujet ? Et s'il ne venait pas ?

Des clés s'insèrent dans la serrure et je me redresse. Quand est-ce que je me suis allongée ?

Naruto entre dans la pièce silencieusement et mon souffle se coupe. Je le vois faire un geste vers l'interrupteur, la lumière m'éblouit la seconde suivante. Ses yeux croisent les miens et il s'approche pour s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé.

\- Tu dormais ? Me demande-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil la nuit dernière... Fis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Je...

\- Je...

Nous nous taisons avant de nous sourire l'un à l'autre.

\- Je commence si tu veux bien ?

J'acquiesce fébrilement. Mes mains tremblent.

\- Hinata... Souffle-t-il tout bas en prenant ma paume entre ses doigts. Si je t'ai parlé de cette façon hier c'est parce que j'ai été déçu. Déçu que tu veuilles baisser les bras, que tu souhaite abandonner à cause d'un article stupide dans un magazine qui l'est encore plus. Je sais que c'est en parti ma faute si nous avons été séparé mais que tu m'en pense encore capable, ça me met hors de moi... Regarde ma main tremble rien qu'à cette idée ! Je veux qu'on arrête d'être effrayé par le moindre obstacle et qu'on se soutienne. On n'est plus des ados.

\- Je sais qu'on ne pourra pas être d'accord sur tout. Et que ma réaction a été excessive... Que c'est notre première dispute et que cela ne sera pas la dernière mais j'ai paniqué. J'ai toujours ce sentiment d'incertitude même si j'ai voulu affirmé le contraire devant Sakura pour faire bonne figure. J'ai peur Naruto... C'est nul je sais, reniflais-je.

\- Quand tu ressens ce genre de chose, il faut me le dire. Parce que ce qui est nul c'est quand tu prends des décisions toute seule. C'est pourri même. Et ça nous fait de la peine à tous les deux.

J'acquiesce doucement, il a raison.

\- Je ne le ferais plus. Et je n'aurais pas dû me faire tout un cinéma quand tu as raccroché...

Sans que je ne m'y attende Naruto me saisit par la taille, si bien que je me retrouve sur ses genoux. Ma tête contre son épaule et sa main posé sur ma nuque. Chaque muscle de mon corps se détend instantanément quand je sens son odeur.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir... Soufflais-je mes doigts s'enfonçant dans son t-shirt.

\- Si ma réaction a été aussi forte c'était pour que tu comprennes Hinata. Je ne partirais pas, je ne partirais plus jamais. Je...

Je le fais taire d'un baiser. Son bras s'enroule autour de moi et il approfondit notre échange... Bien vite je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé, Naruto me surplombant. Je fermais les yeux pendant que ses doigts exécutaient leurs magies sur moi.

Quand je me réveille, je suis confortablement installé dans le lit. Notre lit. Naruto se trouve à mes côtés, sa main posé paresseusement sur mon ventre. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil sans bouger et m'aperçoit qu'il est 23 h passée ! Paniquée, je me redresse mais le bras de Naruto m'encombre. J'essaie en vain de me défaire de sa prise mais il m'en empêche.

\- Naruto-kun, il faut que je me lève... Marmonnais-je.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Rétorque-t-il ses doigts effleurant mes côtes.

\- Mais il faut chercher Keisuke ! Rougissais-je en me rendant compte que je ne portais rien.

\- C'est déjà fais.

\- Qu-quoi ? Tu t'es endormie après notre... Réconciliation. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à notre chambre et j'ai appelé Yuhi-san. Kei-kun avait l'air ravie de passer la nuit chez Atsumi et qu'on ai fait la paix. Alors dodo, maintenant.

J'observe mon petit ami un instant et une bouffée d'amour m'envahit. J'attrape son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

\- Je t'adore ! Fort, fort, fort ! Soufflais-je heureuse.

\- S'il ne faut qu'appeler Kurenai pour te mettre dans cet état, je risque de le faire très souvent. Rit l'unique amour de ma vie.

Il me rendit mon baiser et nous glissâmes dans les draps pour nous y perdre.

Les jours passent Naruto et moi n'avons plus peur de nous montrer en public avec notre Keisuke. Les commérages se sont enfin atténués. Et pour le moment Sakura n'a pas refait surface. Même s'il est vrai que je n'ai pas essayé d'avoir de ces nouvelles.

Et maintenant, enfin dans à peine trois semaines, le mariage de mon cousin et Tenten aura lieu. Je suis d'ailleurs en ce moment même dans une boutique de robe de mariée avec ma sœur ainsi que Temari. Cette dernière l'ais-je appris il y a peu est une amie proche de Tenten. Nous en sommes au premier essayage et la future mariée refuse déjà de sortir de la cabine d'essayage...

\- Tenten, si tu choisis ta robe aujourd'hui, tu auras le droit de nous faire porter ce que bon te semble. Dit Temari.

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais pleurer si je me vois dans une glace... Et vous savez que ça n'arrive jamais !

\- Eh bien, on fera comme si de rien n'était si ça arrive. Rétorqua Hanabi.

\- Bon... D'accord, je sors.

Tenten tira brusquement le rideau de la cabine et s'avança en dehors pour se dévoiler. Elle avait les yeux fermer en tenant le bas de sa robe pour ne pas tomber.

\- Il faut quand même que tu ouvres les yeux pour voir ce que ça donne, non ? Taquinais-je.

\- Je... Je sens que ça monte...

\- Ouvre les yeux maintenant ou j'envoie une photo à Neji. Provoqua ma sœur.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

Evidemment, par réflexe Tenten ouvrit les yeux. Se retrouvant face à son propre reflet. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, les larmes de crocodiles jaillirent. Attention les robinets sont ouverts !

\- On, on...Renifle-t-elle. On dirait une vraie fille ! Ca ne me va pas du tout...

\- Maintenant qu'on voit ce qu'il se cache sous ton kimono, on en doute plus. Réplique Temari sarcastique. Passons à la suivante.

La seconde n'était pas la bonne non plus, ni la troisième et encore moins la quatrième. Ce fut comme ça jusqu'à la dixième. Et pour cette dernière Tenten ne prit pas la peine de sortir de la cabine. Je me dévouais pour la rejoindre quand l'attente s'éternisa. Je la retrouvais sur le banc en combinaison avec un air désespéré peint sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Aucune de ses robes ne me ressemble. Je n'en mets jamais !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de changer radicalement de style même si c'est un grand évènement. C'est ton mariage, tu dois choisir quelque chose qui te plaît. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait rêvé ? Demandais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Rien de tout ça... Répond t'elle en désignant les robes au sol. Je ne veux pas de froufrou, de brillant ou de tulle à outrance. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'elle soit blanche... J'aimerais juste quelque chose de simple qui ressemble un peu à ce que je porte d'ordinaire mais en plus jolie.

\- Reste là, on s'en occupe.

Elle hoche la tête sans entrain pendant que je ressors de la pièce. J'explique la situation aux demoiselles d'honneurs et nous nous mettons à la recherche de la précieuse tenue. Chacune de notre côté pendant plusieurs minutes nous passons au crible tous les rayons du magasin.

Je m'arrêtais soudain lorsque je _LA_ trouvais ! Elle correspondait parfaitement au goût de la future mariée. Comment la conseillère a-t-elle pu rater cette perle ? Une longue robe d'inspiration asiatique avec son col montant et légèrement fendue sur le côtés . De couleur claire avec des motifs très subtils en fil d'or et rouge. La robe n'est pas moulante mais ajusté et fluide au niveau de la jupe. Puis il y avait cette ceinture bijoux qui se nouait à l'arrière en un gros nœud dont les rubans se confondaient avec la traîne. Sans prendre la peine de choisir autre chose, je retourne à la cabine où la fiancée de mon cousin patiente toujours.

\- Tiens, tu essaie et tu te plaindras seulement quand tu la porteras.

J'appelais nos amies et nous nous réinstallions pour patienter. J'étais quasi certaine de mon choix. Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce que Tenten sorte une nouvelle fois entrain de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ? L'interrogea Temari en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Elle était sublime dans cette robe. Cette dernière soulignait ses courbes de la plus jolie des façons. Suffisamment pour comprendre que Neji succombe à son charme jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et je n'exagère pas.

\- C'est la... Bafouille-t-elle.

\- C'est la couleur qui ne va pas ? Demandais-je.

\- Non, c'est la...

\- La longueur ? Ajouta ma sœur.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Elle est parfaite. C'est celle qu'il me faut.

Nous stoppons nos gestes pour être sûr que nous avons bien entendu. On jeta chacune un regard appuyé sur la fiancée qui acquiesça avec vigueur. Nous nous jetions avec joie sur notre amie non sans faire attention à la robe parfaite pendant notre étreinte.

A la fin de la journée, Tenten avait choisi nos robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Toute de la même couleur mais avec une coupe adapté à chacune d'entre nous et à notre goût. Nous sommes maintenant dans un café pour décompresser après cette longue après-midi. Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que les filles se mettent à parler cavalier. Temari viendrait évidement avec Shikamaru. Enfin en principe, si sa flemmardise aigu ne le frappe pas soudainement et qu'il ne souhaite pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Et puis à ma grande surprise ma petite sœur aussi viendrait accompagné d'un jeune homme du nom de Konohamaru. Ils ont été ensemble au lycée et se sont recroisés récemment à une compétition sportive. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

\- D'ailleurs Hinata, tu viendras surement avec Naruto non ? M'interrogea Hanabi.

\- Je, je crois...

\- Tu penses ? Rétorque-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il y aura père et le reste de notre famille donc...

\- On s'en fiche d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche vraiment d'y aller ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas il voudrait peut-être passer du temps avec ses amis au mariage plutôt qu'avec moi. Il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec eux alors...

\- N'importe quoi, appelle-le et demande-lui maintenant.

\- Et puis ça se trouve dans sa tête c'est évident que vous y aller ensemble qu'il n'avait pas besoin de t'en parler le connaissant...

\- Je...

Avant que je ne puis faire le moindre geste ma sœur fouilla dans mon sac pour y trouver mon portable. Elle composa le numéro sans mon autorisation et me tendit le téléphone.

\- Allô Hinata ?

\- Naruto-kun...

\- Ca va ? Tu n'es pas avec Tenten ?

\- Si mais je voulais savoir si...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu me le diras ce soir, je vais chercher Keisuke et on se retrouve chez toi vers vingt heures. J'ai quelques courses à faire avant. Je t'aime.

Ca déclaration manqua de me faire tomber dans les pommes. Mais en même temps, il avait raccroché avant que je ne puisse l'inviter !

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ? Me demande Temari.

\- Il t'a dit un truc cochon ?

Je restais muette, trop chamboulé pour ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Naruto m'aime, il me l'a dit pour la première fois depuis sept ans et demi !

* * *

_Bonjour et bonne année en retard (comme ce chapitre, hm !) ! _

_Merci à **WolfBlut**, **Cididy** pour votre fidélité, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis !_

_**scorpon :** Il faudra revoir pour le mystère avec moi, au sujet de Sakura, haha ! Merci de ton commentaire :)_

_**Naruhina82 :** J'espère que ton impression de petit souffle ce sera estompé pour ce chapitre :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**CH****A****PITRE 15**** :**

** J**e venais d'insérer la clé dans la serrure. J'inspirais profondément et entrait.

\- Tadaima ? Hésitais-je.

\- Maman, okaeri ! S'écrit Keisuke en se jetant dans mes bras

Alors que je l'étreignais je me rendais compte de la pénombre de l'appartement.

\- Non ! N'allume pas la lumière, s'écrit mon fils comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est papa qui m'a confié une mission.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Je dois t'emmener dans la salle de bain et attendre un peu.

\- Je dois me faire belle ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, parce que tu es tout le temps belle. Papa et moi on est d'accord là-dessus.

Je souris quand je l'entends me dire ça. Dans la salle de bain, j'en profite pour me rafraichir en prenant ma douche. Je trouve un jean propre et un chemisier dont je laisse les premiers boutons ouverts. Et je noue mes cheveux dans une longue tresse. Ils me demandent tellement de temps pour les coiffer et les entretenir... C'est peut-être le moment pour les couper ?

_***TOC TOC TOC***_

\- Maman, tu peux sortir. Tout est prêt !

\- J'arrive.

Quand j'ouvre, Keisuke est devant moi tout fringuant. Une chemise à manche courte avec un jean. Il est si adorable que j'ai envie de le croquer.

\- Vous êtes charmant jeune homme. Fis-je.

\- Je... Je suis plus un petit garçon ! Gronde-t-il le rouge aux joues. Suis-moi !

Je retins un rire et le suivais jusque dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Je reste figé quelques instants en voyant toutes les bougies parsemés dans la pièce. La table est dressée au centre de la pièce avec deux couverts. Keisuke tire ma chaise pour que je m'y installe :

\- Bon, tu es assise. Je vais dodo, ma mission est terminée. Bonne nuit maman ! Bonne nuit papa !

\- Bonne nuit Kei-kun !

\- Bonne nuit petit homme.

Je sursaute en entendant Naruto. Ses lèvres se posent sur ma joue et je frémis.

\- Bonsoir, Hinata-chan. Me souffle-t-il à l'oreille. J'espère que tu as de l'appétit ?

\- Je... Tu as cuisiné ? M'étonnais-je.

\- Hé bien oui, mademoiselle. Figure-toi qu'au court de ces dernières années, j'en ai profité pour apprendre à cuisiner moi-même. Alors profite de mon nouveau talent !

Je pouffe lorsqu'il dépose devant une salade composé avec une filet de vinaigrette.

\- Merci Naruto-kun.

\- Je t'en prie. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Vous avez trouvé la robe ?

\- Après plusieurs heures de recherches et une dizaine d'essayage tout s'est bien terminé.

\- Et pour les demoiselles d'honneurs ?

\- Tenten a choisi une couleur vert pâle pour nous toutes mais chacune une forme différente.

\- Si tu es trop jolie je vais être obligé de jouer au garde du corps ! Soupire-t-il.

Profitant de la conversation, je me lance non sans rougir :

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir... Commençais-je en entortillant ma serviette.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-cequetuvoudraism'accompagneraumariagedeNejietTenten ? Fis-je à toute vitesse.

\- J'ai rien compris. Plus lentement s'il te plait ?

\- Tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le mariage de mon cousin ? Répétais-je.

\- Tu voulais y aller sans moi ? S'étonne Naruto.

\- Non. Mais comme nous n'avions pas abordé le sujet., je n'étais pas sûr que...

\- Rien du tout ! On y va ensemble toi, Keisuke et moi, c'est tout.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire pour la énième fois de la soirée. Après le dessert, nous débarrassons et faisons la vaisselle ensemble :

\- Tu restes cette nuit ? Demandais-je.

\- Seulement si tu en as envie.

\- Je... J'aimerais beaucoup.

\- Tant mieux, je serais resté quand même. Sourit Naruto de toute ses dents. Au fait...

\- Hm ?

\- Cadeau !

Soudain je me retrouvais le visage plein d'eau.

\- Tu n'as pas osé ? Répliquais-je en enfonçant mes mains dans l'évier.

\- Je crois que si et c'est sans hésiter que...

Avant qu'il n'ose réitérer son geste, j'attrapais un verre rempli d'eau et lui renversais au visage.

\- Oups, fis-je faussement désolée.

\- Tu vas voir !

En quelques instants, la cuisine était inondée ! L'un comme l'autre, nous manquons littéralement de nous casser la figure plus d'une fois. Et même si c'est le bazar, à cet instant nous rions à gorge déployé. C'est surement ça le bonheur.

Une fois tout nettoyé dans la bonne humeur, Naruto exige que j'aille me laver pour ne pas attraper froid. Quand je reviens, il a déjà déplié le canapé et installé les couvertures.

\- Tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter cette nuit ?

\- Hm, je dois avoir un pantalon et un t-shirt dans la commode.

Je l'entends ouvrir fouiner dans les tiroirs puis plus rien. Quand il revient, Naruto a l'air perdu :

\- Tu pourrais me dire ce que c'est ?

Je regarde attentivement ce qu'il tient dans les mains. Quand je me rends compte de quoi il s'agit, je lâche mon oreiller en me précipitant sur Naruto. Je lui arrache presque des mains l'écharpe rouge que je lui avais tricoté il y a plusieurs années pour son anniversaire...

\- Il y avait mon nom sur le sac, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ouvrir. M'explique-t-il.

\- C'est, c'est rien du tout... Je l'ai tricoté pour toi, il y a longtemps mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'offrir. Balbutiais-je. Du coup je l'ai rangé dans un coin...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais donné ?

\- Je ne sais plus... Mentis-je.

A peine le mensonge sorti de ma bouche que je le regrette. Naruto saisit mon menton entre ses doigts, me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne me mens pas. Pas à moi Hinata. Je veux la vérité.

\- Tu te souviens de tes dix-sept ans ? Demandais-je après un moment. Celui où Sakura t'avait offert un bonnet, des gants et une écharpe ? Et moi qui avait seulement fait un gâteau ?

\- Oui, je me souviens mais...

\- A ce moment-là, j'essayais encore d'être amie avec elle. Nous avions partagés les tâches pour organiser ta fête. Naturellement, je lui avais dis ce que je comptais t'offrir... Elle m'a devancé en achetant l'ensemble que tu as porté tout l'hiver suivant.

\- C'était la première fois qu'elle te traitait de cette façon n'est-ce pas ? M'interroge Naruto.

Je détourne le regard, me murant dans le silence. A quoi bon lui avouer que Sakura cachait mes chaussures pour que je ne puisse pas rejoindre Naruto après la natation ? Que je retrouvais régulièrement mes cahiers de dessins au fond des toilettes. Qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir besoin de lui alors que je participais à un concours. Et cette fois où je l'avais attendu des heures sous la pluie parce que Sakura avait caché le portable de Naruto pour qu'il oubli de venir me chercher. Evidemment, je suis restée clouer au lit une semaine après ça... Je n'avais pas parler à Naruto pendant plusieurs jours, sans lui donner la moindre raison.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ?

\- Naruto, tu trouvais toujours que ses besoins étaient plus importants que les miens. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu pensais sans doute que comme nous sortions ensemble, je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Sauf que c'était le cas.

\- Comment as-tu pu penser que je la choisirais ?

\- Comment as-tu pu la croire elle, quand elle t'a dit que je sortais avec Kiba ?

Cela suffit à le faire taire plusieurs minutes.

\- Je veux savoir, s'exclame-t-il enfin. Raconte-moi ce qu'elle a fait. Fais-moi regretter de ne pas avoir poser de questions, d'avoir ignorer les signes... Et pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir été jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il s'approche, me prends dans ses bras et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Et je lui parle, je lui raconte tout mon visage niché dans son épaule. Naruto reste silencieux tout le long de mon récit, posant un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête de temps à autre. Quand j'ai terminé, nous restons enlacés jusqu'à ce que nous nous couchions. Main dans la main, nous nous excusons mutuellement et nous promettant de ne plus rien nous cacher à partir de cette nuit.

Quelques jours plus tard, le jour J, celui du mariage de mon cousin Neji. Keisuke, Naruto et moi sommes séparés le temps des préparatifs. J'aurais préféré que mon fils reste avec moi mais il a dit qu'il était un _petit homme_ et qu'il devait être avec son père et le reste de la famille. Je ne sais même pas ce que les garçons vont porter. Même si Naruto a fait tout son possible pour voir ma robe. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis la veille et j'ai hâte de les retrouvés.

Mais pour le moment je suis avec la future mariée et tout le stresse qui l'accompagne. Pourtant, elle est sublime dans le kimono traditionnel qu'elle va porter pour la cérémonie. La robe qu'elle a choisit l'autre jour sera pour le dîner qui va suivre. Tenten est angoissée, elle n'arrive pas à se retenir de se toucher son visage fraichement maquillé.

\- Arrête de me te tripoter sinon on recommence tout à zéro. Dit Temari.

\- Hors de question de revivre cette torture ! S'écrit Tenten les yeux écarquillés.

Temari, Hanabi et moi-même nous, nous retenions de rire. Elle gigotait tellement autant par impatience que par anxiété.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Neji-nii-san sera là à t'attendre. Fis-je.

\- Enfin, si elle continue à étaler son maquillage, il risque de face à un fantôme. Et il va s'enfuir sans se retourner, rétorque Hanabi.

Nous aussi nous étions maquillés et habillé d'un kimono pour la cérémonie. Nous allions devoir rester sérieuse pendant alors il fallait que nous nous détendions maintenant. Tout de façon les demoiselles d'honneur était là pour ça ! Et c'est pour cette raison que nous nous étions chargés d'acheter un petit quelque chose pour l'occasion.

\- Je pense que c'est le moment, fis-je à l'intention de Temari.

Comprenant le message, elle partie à la recherche d'un sac que nous avions cachés jusqu'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'interroge notre amie.

\- Rien de mieux pour une future mariée aussi agité que toi qu'un bon verre d'alcool pour se détendre.

Hanabi sort des coupes à champagne pendant que Temari s'occupe de la bouteille. Ma petite sœur nous sert, remplissant le verre de Tenten à ras-bord.

\- Tu es la première d'entre nous à te passer la corde au cou alors cul sec. Fis-je en tapant mon verre contre celle de la future mariée.

\- La tienne ne devrait pas tarder non plus. Renchérit celle-ci en buvant d'une traite.

\- Je pense que Temari y passera avant moi.

\- Oh, tu sais ça fait quatre ans que je suis fiancée, je ne suis plus à quelques années prêt. Dit-elle.

\- Au moins, tu as une bague au doigt. Soupira Hanabi.

\- Attends tu veux... Bafouillais-je.

\- Les demoiselles d'honneurs, nous n'attendons plus que vous ! S'écrit une voix derrière la porte.

\- Oh, merde ! Panique Tenten

\- C'est le moment au jamais ma vieille ! Ricane Temari.

\- On y va !

\- On te poussera jusqu'à l'autel s'il le faut ! Ajoutais-je.

Malgré que nous ayons toutes faillis tombé au moins une fois pendant la cérémonie à cause de nos kimono, tout c'est parfaitement déroulés. Neji et Tenten sont mariés. Tenten fait aujourd'hui officiellement partie de la famille. Et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, ce n'est pas cette dernière qui a versé sa petite larme.

Nous sommes d'ailleurs entre de dîner dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Keisuke apprend à connaitre ses cousins et cousines Hyuga à une table. Est-ce que j'ai dis qu'il portait un costume avec un petit nœud papillon qui le rendait monstrueusement adorable ? Eh bien il l'est ! Les garçons et les demoiselles d'honneur ont leurs propres tables. Naruto se trouve face à moi, il porte exactement le même costume que Keisuke, ce qui est à la fois charmant et mignon. J'ai également Hanabi sur ma gauche et Temari à ma droite, chacune devant leur cavalier. Malgré tout, je ne peux quitter Naruto des yeux et lui non plus. Nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Il m'a manqué, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Et à lui aussi, ses pieds ont encerclés mes chevilles à l'instant où nous nous sommes assis.

Lorsque l'ouverture de bal se fait, je ne peux empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Neji et Tenten sont dans leur bulle de bonheur et d'amour. Quand la chanson se termine, les convives sont invités à les rejoindre. Naruto saisit ma main et m'entraîne pour une danse. Pendant que je passe mes bras autour de son cou, j'aperçois Keisuke se faire tirer de sa chaise par Atsumi pour qu'il vienne danser lui aussi.

\- J'ose imaginer comment cela va être dans dix ans, rit Naruto en les regardant.

\- Tu peux être certain que ce sera lui qui va courir après elle.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- L'intuition. Et l'avenir le confirmera. Fis-je en passer mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Euh, je te préviens mes talents de danseur ne se sont pas arrangés avec le temps.

\- Au pire, je mettrais mes pieds sur les tiens comme on le faisait avant.

\- Ca me va, sourit-il. Et on pourrait aussi... Aïe !

Nous venions de rentrer en collision un autre couple. En riant, on s'excusa auprès d'eux avant d'essayer de reprendre la balade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demandais-je à Naruto.

\- Plus tard. Ca peut attendre.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sur ce même ton joyeux et amoureux. Les mariés sont ivres de bonheur. Mais surtout ivre quand ils vont se coucher. Le lendemain, ils prendront le premier vol direction leur lune de miel. Nous restons aussi, tous les trois au manoir ce soir. Keisuke est au lit depuis plusieurs heures déjà tandis que je suis on ne peut plus pompette. D'ailleurs, comment suis-je arrivée dans ce lit ?

\- Grâce à moi. Fait Naruto la voix de Naruto.

\- Oh, j'ai dis ça tout haut ?

\- Tout à fait. Et si tu as froid c'est normal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je viens d'enlever ta robe, chérie.

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement en inspirant un grand coup. Malgré ma semi-nudité, ce petit surnom me donne chaud.

\- En effet, tu es un peu rouge.

\- J'ai encore parlé à voix haute ?

Je me redressais sur mes coudes pour observer Naruto. Il était au bord du lit encore habillé. Trop habillé, me donnant encore plus chaud. Il faut que je l'aide ! Je m'approche à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Ma poitrine se presse contre son dos tandis que je l'encercle de mes bras. Je commence à défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu dois avoir chaud avec tous ses vêtements, il faut les enlever. Expliquais-je en glissant mes doigts sur son torse. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais super sexy ?

\- Maintenant oui. Rigole-t-il en me tirant sur ses genoux. Et tu sais ce qui est sexy chez toi ?

\- Mes seins ? Répondis-je en les saisissant.

\- C'est incontestable, oui. Mais c'est plutôt toi toute entière à cette cérémonie qui l'était. Encore plus parce que nous avons passés la journée ensemble.

\- Mais on est déjà tout le temps ensemble !

\- On pourrait l'être encore plus.

\- Ah bon ?

\- On en reparlera quand tu seras plus sobre. Là tout de suite, je veux m'occuper de toi. M'embrasse-t-il.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux ce matin-là, un migraine fulgurante me frappe. Impossible de me redresser sans avoir l'impression que quelqu'un me tape dessus. Je préfère rester sous les couvertures de longues minutes plutôt que subir ça. Ce n'est que lorsque l'odeur du thé s'infiltre dans mes narines que je sors à la lumière du jour.

Naruto est debout dans la chambre frais avec un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. A croire qu'il n'a pas dormis moins de quatre heures. Je le déteste !

\- Bonjour, s'exclame-t-il enthousiaste.

\- Hm...

\- D'abord une aspirine pour te rendre ton sourire et un baiser pour que tu te rappelle à quel point tu m'aimes.

J'attrape la gélule qu'il me tend avec un verre d'eau. Je l'avale et Naruto m'embrasse sans tarder. Il a raison, je me souviens instantanément tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui. En souriant, il dépose un plateau sur le lit en s'installant avec moi. Un petit déjeuner royal est disposé dessus. Ainsi qu'un papier plier en deux. Avant que je ne le saisisse, Naruto m'arrête :

\- J'aimerais que tu lises ça quand tu seras chez toi au calme et que Keisuke dormira.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles me revoir après.

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir, est-ce quelqu'un me lit toujours ? Je commence par m'excuser (encore)... Pardonnez-moi d'être si lente, de prendre autant de temps pour publier. J'ai limite honte de revenir après quatre mois sans rien d'autre qu'un petit chapitre. Merci à ceux qui se souviennent de cette histoire, qui la relise ou qui la découvre. Je conseille d'ailleurs à ces derniers d'être patients, haha. Je vous annonce ( j'en suis presque quasiment certaine) qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre ainsi qu'un épilogue à cette fanfiction !_

_Merci, **scorpon**,** Guest**, **fan-fairytail63** pour vos commentaires !_

_**Cicidy :** Merci de ton commentaire et de donner ton avis à chaque fois ! Alors est-ce que j'ai gâché le mariage de Tenten et Neji, selon toi ? A la prochaine !_

_** :** Je sais je suis lente, voir très lente mais promis je fais de mon mieux ! Alors peut-être prochainement j'écrirais quelques lemons, peut-être en rapport avec cette fiction, peut-être pas. A voir..._

_**WolfBlut :** Nous découvrirons peut-être, le supposé secret de Naruto dans le prochain chapitre ;)_

_**Naruhina82 :** Merci énormément d'avoir prit la peine de commenter sur les deux sites. J'ai répondus au plus long des deux, sur l'autre site !_


End file.
